No puedo dejarte
by Breathes08
Summary: Serena es feliz en su relación con Darien ,pero el continuo desinterés y falta de afecto por su parte la hará tomar una decisión difícil. ¿Será capaz Darien de cambiar para no perderla? ¿De luchar por el amor de Serena? Darien hará lo posible por evitar que ella se marche de su lado porque él no puedo dejarla.
1. Dudas

**Nota: ****Sailor Moon no me Pertenece.**

** NO PUEDO DEJARTE .**

** Dudas.**

Después de la batalla contra Galaxia, Serena estaba feliz porque por fin podían vivir días llenos de paz. Serena y las chicas ya habían acabado el último año de preparatoria y se encontraban postulando para la universidad. Todas se encontraban reunidas en el templo Hikawa después de haber recibido las respuestas de sus solicitudes.

-¡Ah! ¡No sé que hacer! Tengo miedo de que no me hayan aceptado -decía Mina mientras se debatía entre abrir o no abrir el sobre que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, si tú no quieres abrirlo no lo hagas pero yo abriré el mío -dijo Rei mientras cogía su sobre y comenzaba a leer- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me han aceptado! -exclamó llena de alegría .

Ami y Lita abrieron sus sobres y ambas sonrieron ,habían sido aceptadas en la universidad. Ami comenzaría sus estudios de medicina y Lita estudiaría gastronomía ,Rei decidió estudiar administración de empresa ,pues su padre quería que lo ayudara y así pasara más tiempo con él .Ésta al principio no estaba de acuerdo con su padre ,pero al final aceptó pues a ella también le gustaba ,aunque no le servería de mucho ya que quería convertirse en la sacerdotisa del templo.

-Venga Mina no seas cobarde y ábrelo ya -dijo Rei.

Haciendo aclopo de valor Mina abrió su sobre y lloró de alegría al darse cuenta de que había sido aceptada en la escuela de canto .Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y despidiéndose de las chicas se fue para darle la noticia a Artemis.

-Serena ,¿tú no vas a abrir el tuyo?-preguntó Ami .

-¿Eh?-respondió .

-Serena ,tonta ,ya estabas en las nubes -rió Rei.

-Esto ,es que ...-miró el reloj ,eran las cinco y media -¡Oh no! ¡Ya es tarde! Adiós chicas.

-Ay no, Serena nunca cambiará siempre será una despistada .

Serena salió corriendo del templo ,pero logró alcanzar oír las palabras de Rei ,le dolía que su propia amiga dijera y pensara eso ,siguió su camino sin darle importancia. Había quedado aquella tarde con Darien ,hacia días que no lo veía pues el tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital .Darien había terminado sus estudios en la universidad y comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente en el hospital de Tokio.

Darien estaba sentado en un banco del parque ,esperando a Serena .A lo lejos divisó una figura con cabellera rubia que se aproximaba a él velozmente ,dedujo inmediatamente de que se trataba de su princesa .Serena corrió hacia donde estaba y se lanzó a sus brazos ,se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un beso .Darien sorprendido la apartó molesto.

-Serena ,sabes que no me gusta que hagas esto en público.

-Lo sé Darien ,pero es que no lo puedo evitar-le sonrió -¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperándome?

-Bueno ,la verdad es que no, como eres tan despistada ,imaginé que llegarías tarde por eso solo llevo aquí unos cinco minutos -le respondió mientras la levantaba y se levantaba él del banco-Bueno ,vámonos -dijo.

-Eh...si- respondió Serena sin muchos ánimos ,mientras se cogía del brazo de Darien.

No podía creer que su novio dijera las mismas palabras que Rei ,sabía que no era perfecta ,que muchas veces se quedaba dormida ,llegaba tarde ,se olvidaba de algunas cosas ...pero no sabía que esa era la imagen que tenían sus amigos de ella ,porque a pesar de todo eso ,ella era mucho más ,era alegre, divertía ,bondadosa ,amable y siempre se preocupaba de los demás. Pero aquello le dolía.

Siguieron caminando en completo silencio. Serena podía ver a las parejas abrazadas ,agarradas de las manos y besándose .Miró de reojo a Darien ,se le veía tan frío y distante con ella comparado con los demás chicos que la entristeció aún más .Ella quería que Darien también fuera así con ella. Mientras caminaban no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de una pareja.

...-Vamos ,suéltame ,por favor -pidió una chica sonrojada...

...-¿Por qué mi amor? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te besé y abracé?- preguntó el chico...

...-Si ,pero es que me da vergüenza de que todos nos miren -dijo ...

...-Mi amor ,no seas tonta ,te amo ,nos amamos, es normal que nos besemos y expresemos nuestro amor ,además yo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero -dijo el chico...

...-Si ,pero...

...-Pero nada ,cuando uno ama a una persona quiere demostrárselo siempre sin importarle que los demás lo vean ,lo gritarían al mundo entero si fuera necesario ,porque lo que importa es su amor ,no los demás-dijo el chico y la besó ...

Serena sintió envidia de aquella chica ,pero también una gran duda nacía en su cabeza. Llegaron al cine y mientras Darien iba a comprar las entradas y las bebidas y palomitas , Serena decidió sentarse en un banco del centro comercial .Sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella y de repente unas manos cubrieron sus ojos .Se asustó al darse cuente de que aquellas manos no eran de Darien .

-Tranquilo ,preciosa ,no te haré daño -dijo un chico mientras apartaba sus manos .

Serena abrió los ojos ,se dio media vuelta y se encontró con un chico de pelo castaño y ojos grises .

-Me llamo Dylan -dijo el chico mientras extendía su mano.

-Serena -respondió estrechándosela -¿Eres de aquí?

-Eh no jajaja ,soy de Inglaterra ,he venido a pasar unos días en Tokio a ver a unos amigos ,pero veo que tu si -ella asintió -Serena ,eres una chica muy guapa -se escucharon unas voces por detrás que lo llamaban -Tengo que irme ,ha sido un placer conocerte ,me gustaría volver a verte -dijo ,se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Adiós -y se marchó.

-Adiós -dijo Serena sonrojada mirando el lado por donde Dylan se había ido ,llevó una mano a su mejilla y sonrió .

-Serena -se giró y vio a Darien -¿Vamos?-dijo el joven ,ella asintió .

Darien había visto la escena desde lejos ,y cuando vio que un chico se acercaba a Serena había esperado que lo apartara ,pero no estuvo preparado para lo que vio ,a su novia ser besada en la mejilla por otro chico e igual de sonrojada que se ponía cuando él la besaba .Al ver que el chico se iba se acercó inmediatamente a ella ,y allí estaba ahora ,le ofreció su brazo y se sorprendió al ver que ella no lo aceptaba ,pero prefirió pensar que iba distraída.

En la sala de cine Serena no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del chico de la calle y ni del chico del beso ,amaba a Darien y sabía perfectamente que él no era un chico cariñoso ni mucho menos mostraba afecto en público ,aunque si era sincera reconocía que Darien si lo era cuando estaban a solas y sin que nadie los viera. Entonces ,¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Acaso se sentía avergonzado de salir con ella ?No paraban de llegar preguntas a su cabeza .Miró a Darien ,este estaba ensimismado viendo la película que él mismo había elegido ,miró su mano y se encontró con el anillo que él le había dado el mismo día que desapareció .No habían vuelto a hablar del tema del matrimonio ,aunque eso era algo que sabían que debía suceder .Y esa era la gran duda que tenía en su cabeza ¿se casaría Darien con ella por ser simplemente Serena Tsukino o porque sabía que debían cumplir un futuro juntos ?Recordó las palabras que él le dijo la primera vez que terminaron .Sabía que las había dicho por culpa de los sueños del rey Endymion ,pero si las había dicho era porque quizás eso dudas no paraban de crecer.

Al terminar la peli la pareja salió de cine y se dirigían a una heladería cuando escucharon una voz.

-¡Darien!- la pareja se giró -Hola Darien qué alegría verte por aquí .

-Hola -dijo -Serena él es Asanume un compañero de trabajo .

-Mucho gusto ,es un placer conocerte Serena ,Darien no sabía que tuvieras a una amiga tan joven y tan bella -sonrió el hombre.

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba ,¿acaso nadie en el hospital sabía que él tenía novia?¿Y por qué él no se lo decía a la gente? Miró dolida a Darien y notó su nerviosismo.

-Bueno ...ella -titubeo ,no sabía que decir sabía que Serena estaría enfadada con él.

-Es un placer conocerlo Asanume ,pero no soy la amiga de Darien ,soy su novia ,llevamos cuatro años saliendo ,pero ya veo que él se siente muy avergonzado de mí como para decir que tiene novia -dijo-Si me permite yo me marcho -se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero un brazo la detuvo.

-Serena ,espera yo no quería...-dijo pero fue interrumpido .

-Nada Darien- murmuró dolida por la situación ,se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo.

-¡Serena!-gritó Darien al ver que se iba .

Pero Serena ya no lo escuchaba ,se sentía dolida y lo único que quería era salir de ahí .Abandonó el lugar y siguió corriendo por las calles de Tokio .Un joven que observaba la escena salió corriendo detrás de la rubia ,temía que le pasara algo en ese estado ,abandonó el centro comercial y decidió ir en su busca.

-Lo siento Darien ,yo no sabía -dijo apenado Asanume .

-No te preocupes ha sido mi culpa -dijo ,después se despidió de él y salió en busca de su princesa.

Tenía que encontrarla para pedirle perdón ,sabía que con aquel pequeño suceso él la había dañado ,pudo ver la tristeza y el dolor en su mirada. Recorrió las calles pero no había rastro de ella ,su princesa quizás ya se había marchado a casa pensó y se fue a su casa ,ya mañana hablaría con ella.

Serena se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad ,llegó a un parque y se sentó debajo de un árbol llorar. Darien no la amaba ,se avergonzaba de ella y aquello le dolía ,siguió llorando hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba...

**_Vaya pobre Serena ,¿quien será esa persona?_ Hola a todos ,mi nombre es Krishna y esta es mi primera historia ,espero que os haya gustado ,y si así es dejad reviews con comentarios si quereis que continue la historia ,todos serán bien recibidos .Nota:en esta historia haré que Darien cambie su actitud con Serena y lo haré sufrir ,porque a pesar de quererlo nunca me ha gustado como la ha tratado en la historia ...Bueno ,las cosas se pondrán más interesantes en los siguientes capítulos .Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**


	2. Tomando decisiones

**Tomando decisiones .**

_Darien no la amaba,se avergonzaba de ella y aquello le dolía ,siguió llorando hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba..._Limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas y sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás refugiándola en unos fuertes brazos.

-No llores preciosa -dijo Dylan -Él no merece que derrames lágrimas por él .

-¿Cómo sabes que lloro por él? -preguntó .

-Porque os vi cuando salíais del cine y os dirigíais a una heladería y también escuché vuestra conversación .Escuché que llevabais cuatro años siendo novios y al parecer nadie relacionado con él lo sabía -murmuró.

-Él se siente avergonzado de mí ,quizás yo tenga la culpa porque soy demasiado tonta ,despistada y lo besó y lo abrazo en público cuando sé que a él no le gusta las demostraciones de afecto -dijo apenada.

-Serena ,él no tiene por qué sentir eso ,tú eres una persona valiosa ,dulce ,te ves amable y buena ,y respecto a las demostraciones de afecto ,si él de verdad te quisiera no le importaría para nada eso.

-No lo sé ,siempre he sabido que Darien es reservado y serio ,pero es que algunas veces me trata con tanta indiferencia y frialdad ,y otras veces es tierno y cariñoso. Además a veces no sé si está conmigo porque de verdad me quiere o por el futuro que debemos cumplir -se calló de repente al decir esas palabras.

-Lo dices como si fuera una obligación ,tú eres libre de elegir tus propias decisiones ,de elegir tu futuro ,porque es tuyo y de nadie más -la acercó más a ella -Pero cuando un hombre ama de verdad a una mujer hace lo posible para que ella sea feliz y no esté triste ,pero ese hombre lo único que hace es hacerte sufrir- añadió .

Serena permaneció callada durante unos segundos ,mientras que Dylan no paraba de abrazarla y le sobaba cariñosamente la mejilla .Después de conseguir relajarse y de parar de llorar Serena se levantó de su sitio y dándole las gracias por su apoyo y se despidió de Dylan con la promesa de volver a verse y se marchó a casa .Al llegar subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró a su habitación ,no encontró a Luna y pensó que quizás estaría en casa de Mina con Artemis .Después de una ducha caliente ,Serena se puso su pijama y se acostó .Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar ,aún tenía grabadas en su memoria las palabras de Dylan y las del chico de la calle .Y quizás Dylan tenía razón ,Darien solo la hacía sufrir con su continuo desinterés y falta de afecto por su parte. Debo de tomar una decisión ,pensó y más tarde se quedó dormida.

Los rayos de luz penetraban la ventana y un joven de cabellos negros se despertaba .Después de lo de la noche anterior ,había pedido un día de descanso para poder hablar con Serena ,necesitaba verla ,pues algo en su corazón lo preocupaba ,empezaba a sentir un sentimiento de vació en su corazón pero no lograba levantó y se duchó ,se vistió ,cogió sus llaves ,miró la foto de su princesa y sonrió ,confiaba en que ella lo perdonaría pues ella lo amaba y se dirigió al Crown ,donde encontraría sin duda a Serena con las chicas .

Ikuko se encontraba en la cocina tomando una taza de té con galletas cuando unos ruidosos paso bajando rápidamente las escaleras .Serena apareció más alegre que el día anterior. La noche anterior Ikuko había estado realmente preocupada al ver a su hija llegar y subir a su habitación ,pudo ver que había estado llorando y por eso prefirió dejarla sola ,pero ahora estaba mucho más relajada al ver que su preciosa hija ya estaba mucho mejor .Además necesitaba hablar con su hija pues el día anterior había llegado una carta de Inglaterra y tenía curiosidad por saber de que se trataba .Vio a su hija sentarse a su lado .

-Buenos días mamá -saludó Serena y cogió una galleta.

-Buenos días cariño -saludó ,se levantó de su sitio y cogió un sobre que estaba en el armario de la cocina -Toma esto es para ti -se lo entregó y se sentó a su lado .

-¿Para mi? -Ikuko asintió -¡Es de Inglaterra! -exclamó al ver de donde procedía.

-Venga hija, a que esperas ,ábrela -dijo Ikuko curiosa y emocionada .

Serena abrió la carta con mucho cuidado ,estaba emocionada pero sabía que no debía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones .Había estado todo el último año de preparatoria esforzándose y estudiando para poder conseguir entrar en la universidad y conseguir una carrera ,para poder ser una profesional .También se había esforzado en aprender inglés ,a cocinar para poder ser una buena esposa para Darien ,pero ahora todo aquello le daba igual ,lo único que le importa era su nuevo futuro .Comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta.

_Estimada señorita Tsukino :_

_Es un honor para mí decirle de que ha sido aceptada en nuestra universidad ,nos orgullece recibir a tan valiosa alumna .Sus notas han sido una de las mejores de la lista y por ello hemos decidido ofrecerle una beca completa .Nuestra universidad cuenta con las mejores instalaciones y con el mejor grupo escolar y profesorado para usted .Tendrá un plazo de dos semanas para venir a Inglaterra ,pero si usted lo decide también puede venir antes .Esperaremos su respuesta._

_Un cordial saludo .El director de la universidad de Cambridge ._

Serena estaba feliz ,por fin había conseguido algo por ella misma y no por ser Sailor Moon .Ikuko abrazó a su hija y la felicitó ,estaba orgullosa del logro de su pequeña ,le dijo que le prepararía un delicioso pastel para celebrar en la noche cuando Kenji llegara para darle la noticia .Serena se despidió de su madre y se dirigió al Crown .

Darien llegaba al Crown con una pequeña caja entre sus manos ,había pasado a una joyería a comprarle un regalo a su princesa ,entró y vio a todas las chicas sentadas en una de las mesas pero no vio a Serena ,guardó la caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó a las chicas .

-Hola chicas -saludó -Y ¿Serena? ¿Aun no llega?

-Hola Darien ,no ,Serena tonta aún no ha llegado ,seguro que se habrá quedado dormida -dijo Rei.

-Es verdad ,ya sabes que a Serena le gusta mucho dormir y que es una vaga pues cuesta muchísimo levantarla -dijo Ami .

-Seguro que ahora debe de venir corriendo hacia aquí -añadió Lita.

-Esperemos que no se caiga ,ya sabemos como se pone cuando se cae -rió Mina.

-Si ,que después no quien la aguante -añadió Rei .

-Tenéis razón chicas ,con lo despistada que es ,seguro que se le habrá olvidado de que quedó con vosotras -dijo Darien .

Lo que todos no sabían era que Serena se encontraba oculta detrás de unos asientos próximos a la mesa y de que había sido capaz de escuchar toda la conversación.

-Chicos ,no digáis esa cosas, es verdad que Serena es todas esas cosas ,pero es una buena niña y os quiere -dijo Andrew -Además si os escucha si puede enfadar .

-Andrew ,no digas tonte...-fue interrumpida Rei.

-Andrew tienes razón -dijo Serena al salir de su escondite ,miró a las chicas y añadió -Pensé que eráis mis amigas ,sabía que a veces decíais algunas cosas de mí ,pero no imaginé escucharos diciendo todas esas cosas .

-Serena ,yo lo ...-iba a hablar Lita .

-¡Silencio!-dijo con voz fría y autoritaria -No quiero escucharos a ninguna de vosotras -se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar .

-¡Serena! -gritaron las chicas al ver como se marchaba.

Darien salió detrás de ella dispuesto a hablar de lo que acababa de ocurrir y de lo que pasó la noche anterior .Serena corrió todo lo que pudo pero fue detenida por un brazo .Darien la tenía agarrada .Serena trató de soltarse pero no pudo .

-Suéltame -pidió .

-No Serena ,tenemos que hablar -dijo .

-No Darien ,no tenemos nada de que hablar ahora vete y déjame sola -dijo con voz fría .

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Serena qué te pasa? -dijo Darien sorprendido por su actitud.

-¿Que qué me pasa? Pasa que ya no aguanto más ,no aguanto que habléis mal de mí, que os riáis en mi cara ,que me tratéis así después de todo lo que he echo .Pasa que ya estoy cansada de ti ,todas ellas y de mí ,estoy harta de ser Sailor Moon y sentir que te sientes atado a mí por un pasado en común .Estoy cansada de ver a las parejas enamoradas demostrando su amor ,y que tú seas frío y serio conmigo .Cansada de que me sigáis tratando como a una tonta niña inmadura ,ya no soy una niña Darien he crecido ,pero tú nunca te has dado cuenta -dijo mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas .

-Serena...-intentó hablar .

-¡Cállate! Estoy cansada de rogarte ,de profesarte amor ,de ser la única que se esfuerce por esta relación ,de ser la única que ame y de no ser amada ...

-Serena ,¿qué quieres decir ?¿Qué yo no te amo? -ella asintió -Te amo Serena -le dijo pero ella no lo miro -Te amo Serena ,¿por qué no me crees? Dime que debo hacer para que me creas -dijo mientras aguantaba las lágrimas amenazaban por salir .

Serena respiró hondo ,sabía que había llegado el momento ,pero ya no había vuelta atrás ,la decisión estaba tomada .

-Nada -añadió -No puedes hacer nada Darien ,ya no puedo seguir con un hombre con el que no estoy segura de que me ame .No puedo ,porque si lo hago me haré más daño a mi misma -suspiró -Darien ,hemos terminado -se sacó en el anillo de compromiso y agarrando la mano del joven en estado de shock se lo entregó -No puedo seguir siendo tu novia ni mucho menos casarme contigo ,ahora eres libre de cumplir y crear un futuro que de verdad desees ,ya no estás obligado a estar conmigo -se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Adiós Darien-dijo y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

Darien estaba paralizado ,no podía moverse ,sentía que un gran agujero se abría a sus pies .Serena lo había dejado ,había terminado ,y lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que ella no estaba segura de su amor ,de que no la amaba ,cuando todo era mentira ,él si la amaba .Le dolía que pensara que él solo estaba con ella por obligación .Cayó de rodillas al suelo ,dejando escapar las lágrimas de sus lindos ojos .Tenía que hacer lo posible por recuperarla ,por tenerla de nuevo a su lado ,iba a luchar por su amor y le iba a demostrar que le amaba ,porque el no podía dejarla.

**Hola mis queridos lectores ,aquí os traigo un nuevo capi más ,espero que os haya gustado ,os digo que este Darien está inspirado en el Darien del anime y no en el de manga ,también os aviso que a partir de aquí comienza el sufrimiento de Darien .Os informo que trataré de actualizar todos los día pero si no puedo hacerlo subiré cada dos días y que a partir de los próximos caps Serena sufrirá una serie de cambios positivos claro jejeje .Doy las gracias a aquellas personas que me han animado a seguir ,dejad reviews .Besos.**


	3. No somos nada

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

** No somos nada** .

Después de dejar caer todas sus lágrimas ,Darien se levantó del suelo ,sacudió su ropa y limpió su rostro .Se dio media vuelta para volver al Crown pues tenía que hablar con las chicas sobre la decisión de Serena ,comenzó a caminar cuando una voz lo detuvo .

-Joven ,joven ,espere -dijo un anciano .

-Disculpe ,¿me habla a mí ?-preguntó Darien dándose la vuelta y acercándose al señor .

-Si ,¿esto es suyo ,verdad?-preguntó entregándole una pequeña caja .

-Eh ,si es mía ,muchas gracias -dijo .

-De nada -el señor sonrió -Adiós -se despidió.

-Adiós -susurró Darien y retomó su camino.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar volver a mirar la pequeña caja que llevaba en su mano .Ahí estaba el regalo que le había comprado a su princesa ,lo había comprado con todo su amor e ilusión .Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón con la promesa de entregárselo algún día y se marchó al Crown.

.

.

Había sido una decisión difícil de tomar ,pero ya todo estaba hecho ,aunque sonara raro ,una parte de su corazón se sentía aliviada ,como si se hubiera desecho de una carga ,pero su otra parte aun añoraba el calor del corazón de Darien. Serena caminaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, por las calles de la ciudad con la vista fija en el suelo ,cuando de repente chocó con una persona y cayó al suelo ,cerró los ojos y se dio un fuerte golpe en la rodilla al caer.

-Lo siento ,iba distraída -dijo aún tirada en el suelo de rodillas y con los ojos cerrados.

-Jajaja ,al menos si te vas a disculpar ,hazlo mirando hacia y no hacia una papelera -rió el hombre -¿Serena? ¡Serena! -exclamó .

-¡Dylan! -exclamó Serena al abrir sus ojos -¡Qué sorpresa! -dijo -Esto...yo lo siento ,no quería chocar contigo ni mucho menos confundirte con una papelera -dijo sonrojada.

-Jajaja no te preocupes preciosa ,ahora ven ,te ayudo a levantarte -dijo mientras la ayudaba ponerse de pie.

-¡Ay! -exclamó de dolor.

-¿Serena qué me pasa? -preguntó asustado.

-Mi rodilla ,¡auch! ¡Me duele! -chilló Serena señalándole la rodilla derecha ,esta estaba ensangrentada e hinchada .

-Vamos ,te llevaré al hospital a que te curen -dijo y la cogió en brazos .

-Dylan ...-murmuró Serena sonrojada pues llevaba una falda y sentía las manos de él en sus piernas.

-Tranquila ,llegaremos pronto -afirmó él .

Serena asintió ,recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Dylan y se dejó llevar por él hasta el hospital ,mientras respiraba su aroma. Dylan la refugiaba más en sus brazos como si no quisiera dejarla ir ,le gustaba la sensación que sentía al tenerla cerca y en sus brazos ,lo llenaba de paz ,una paz que hace mucho tiempo había perdido y sentía como su corazón comenzaba a sanar poco a poco.

.

.

-Chicas yo creo que Serena ahora si se enfadó -dijo Lita.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Lita -dijo Ami .

-Vamos chicas ,no lo toméis en serio -dijo Rei.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Darien? -dijo Mina mientras bebía un zumo de naranja.

-¡Mirad ahí viene! -exclamó Lita.

-Hola chicas -murmuró cabizbajo pero las chicas no lo notaron.

-Dinos Darien ,Serena ¿aún está enfadada? ¿sigue dolida? o ¿sólo lo hizo para molestarnos? -preguntó Mina intrigada.

-Bueno chicas la verdad es que ...-calló pues no quería decirle lo que le había dicho -si ,sigue enfadada.

-Lo sabia -dijo Lita mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro y comenzaba a sollozar.

-Vamos Lita ,relájate ,¿si? -decía Ami mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

Pero todos estaban deprimidos por dentro ,sabían que habían cometido un error .

-Vamos chicos ,no estéis así ,seguro que se le pasa -dijo Rei.

-Pero Rei ,tú la viste ,su mirada era tan...-no pudo continuar porque el llanto atacó su garganta.

-Mina ,no seas exagerada ,chicos escuchadme ,ya sabéis como es Serena ,seguro que lo dijo solo por asustarnos ,ya veréis como pronto se le pasa ,nosotros sabemos que Serena no toma las cosas en serio -afirmó .

-Quizás tengas razón -dijo Mina más contenta -Bueno ,chicos me voy quedé con Artemis ,chao -y se marchó .

-Chao Mina -dijeron todos .

-¿Estás segura Rei ?-preguntó Ami.

-Por supuesto que si -afirmó .

-Bueno ,yo me voy ,tengo cosas que hacer ,mañana tengo mucho trabajo adiós chicas -se despidió Darien y se marchó .

Después se marcharon Lita y Ami ,y justo cuando Rei se iba a marchar un brazo la detuvo y la llevó a una sala privada .Andrew había estado escuchando la conversación de los chicos y no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Rei ,pues él se había dado cuenta de la firmezay autoridad de las palabras de Serena.

-Ya suéltame Andrew -dijo Rei .

-Mira Rei no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste allí adentro ,no me parece bien que les des falsas esperanzas -dijo este .

-Andrew ,vamos ,tú conoces a Serena sabes que ella no guarda rencor y que se le olvidan la cosas ,segura que no le toma importancia ,ya verás con volverá a ser la misma -afirmó Rei.

-Por que la conozco ,por eso te digo Rei ,que yo no me confiaría ,sé que ella no va a olvidar lo que escuchó y puede que no os perdone -dijo y se marchó dejando a Rei sola.

.

.

Después de haberla llevado al hospital y de asegurarse de que le limpiaran la herida .Dylan y Serena se encontraban en una heladería comiendo helado .Al principio se había negado a que Dylan la volviera a llevar en brazos ,pero él la había cogido haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas .Cuando llegaron a la heladería Serena había pedido un helado de fresa y se había sorprendido al ver que Dylan se pedía un helado de chocolate ,fresa y vainilla ,ambos estaban hablando amenamente .Serena le contó lo ocurrido con Darien y con las chicas y él le ofreció su apoyo .Dylan le contaba sobre sus amistades y de lo maravillosa que le parecía la ciudad de Tokio ,de que había disfrutado muchísimo de la compañía de sus amigos ,pero sobre todo de la de ella ,haciendo que esta se sonrojara .

-Vaya Serena ,nunca imaginé que tuvieras tanta fuerza ,casi me dejas sin mano -dijo mientras agitaba su mano derecha.

-Yo lo siento ,de verdad -dijo sonrojada -Es que de verdad me dolía mucho ,siento tanta haberte apretado la mano cuando la doctora me estaba limpiando la herida -agachó la cabeza .

-Ey ,no pasa nada ,de verdad ,muy gracioso -rió y ella sonrió -Serena yo me preguntaba si tú...

-Si yo ¿qué? Anda ,dime ,dime -murmuró impaciente .

-Jajaja tranquila preciosa .Yo quisiera saber si ¿te gustaría comer conmigo mañana? Pues es me voy a la noche a Inglaterra y me gustaría despedirme -dijo.

-Si ,por supuesto que si -miró el reloj de la heladería-¡Oh no! ¡Ya es tarde! Tengo que irme ,quedamos mañana en el parque n10 para comer ¿vale?-él asintió -Chao -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

-Chao -dijo mientras miraba como Serena se iba ,llevó una mano a su mejilla y sonrió.

.

.

Serena llegó exhausta a su casa por haber corrido tanto .Al entrar se encontró con la sorpresa de encontrar a su familia reunida en la sala esperándola para celebrar con una gran tarta de chocolate ,hecha por mamá Ikuko ,y una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su familia .Kenji la felicitó y le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de ella ,su hermano hizo lo mismo ,y después comenzaron a comer el gran pastel entre risas y juegos .Más tarde Serena subía a su habitación cansada ,se llevó una gran decepción al no ver que Luna no estaba ._Ay Luna ,últimamente siempre estás con Artemis ¿qué estarás haciendo ?¿eh ,gatita traviesa?_ se rió por la finalidad de su propio comentario .Cogió su teléfono y llamó a la universidad de Cambridge ,habló con el director y le anunció de que dentro de tres días se iba para allá y de que estaba muy contenta y ansiosa por ir ,él le dijo que todo estaría listo para su regreso ,se despidió y colgó ,bajó para darle la noticia a sus padres que llorando le preguntaron si era necesario que se fuera tan pronto y ella dijo que si ,que necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse en Inglaterra ,omitiendo mencionar lo de Darien .Volvió a su cuarto ,sé cambio de ropa y se acostó ._Mañana será un nuevo día _pensó y se quedó dormida.

-Darien -susurró mientras dormía.

.

.

Darien entraba en su consulta con los ojos hinchados y con ojeras ,pues la noche anterior se la había pasado llorando y pensando en que decirle a Serena. Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a leer la lista de pacientes que tenía que atender ese día .Mientras lo hacia las palabras de Rei invadieron su cabeza ._Quizás Rei tenga razón ,quizás Serena ya se habrá olvidado de su enfado _pensó y sonrió ante la posibilidad de volver a tenerla feliz como siempre .La mañana pasó rápidamente y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo ,Darien estaba paseando por el hospital cuando divisó Serena ,que corría por la calle, se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido blanco con un pequeño lazo rosa situado debajo del busto .Salió corriendo en su busca y la detuvo .

-Serena-dijo -Serena -repitió y la abrazó ,esta se tensó .

-Darien ,suéltame -dijo mientras se apartaba .

-Serena ,no me digas que aún sigues con ese juego-dijo -Mira que se me puede acabar la paciencia -murmuró.

-Mira Darien ,no es ningún juego tu y yo hemos terminado ,no puedo seguir contigo necesito a alguien que demuestre que me ame-dijo .

-¿Acaso todas la veces que me sacrifiqué por ti ?¿No cuentan?¿Y que pasa con nuestro futuro?¿Con aquel futuro por el cual luchamos?-murmuró enfadado.

-¡Lo dices como yo si te hubiera obligado!-gritó -¡Pero yo nunca te lo pedí !¡Perdona por haberte obligado!-ironizó y suspiró -Mira Darien ,no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo ,me están esperando ,así que chao-se dio media vuelta pero no pudo irse.

-¿Con quién Serena?¿Acaso has quedado con algún chico?-preguntó- Dime, ¿has quedado con un chico?-murmuró mientras los celos se apoderaban por primera vez de él.

-¡Si! He quedado con un chico ,pero eso a ti no te importa ,ahora ¡suéltame! -pidió.

-No ,no te dejaré ir ,tu eres mía ,eres mi princesa ,eres mi amor ,no puedo dejarte ,nosotros tenemos una relación ,un amor ,un ...-fue interrumpido.

-No Darien ,tú y yo ya no somos nada ,tú te mereces a una chica que te entienda y no te juzgue como yo lo hago ,que te acepte tal y como eres ,y yo necesito a alguien que me demuestre que le importo y que ama ,nosotros hemos terminado ,ya no podemos seguir juntos -se soltó de los brazos del pelinegro y se marchó para que el no pudiera ver las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar .

-¡Serena!¡No me dejes!¡Yo te amo!-gritó pero ella ya se había ido.

Limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y volvió al hospital .¿Qué podía hacer para recuperarla? Necesitaba tenerla a su lado ,pero quizás lo mejor era dejarla ir .No ,negó esa idea ,pues su corazón le decía que si lo hacía lo único que conseguiría sería arrepentirse .Comenzó a trabajar ,pero sus lágrimas no cesaban ,una y otra vez venía la imagen de Serena sonriéndole con amor a su cabeza ._Haré lo posible por tenerte a mi lado _juró.

.

.

Serena se encontraba agotada en su cama .Había sido un día agotador ,a pesar de haber disfrutado de la comida y compañía de Dylan no había podido evitar pensar en Darien .

-Dylan -susurró y llevó una mano a sus labios ,recordándome el momento en que él la había estrechado entre sus brazos y la había besado ,en el aeropuerto ,con la promesa de volver a a verse y después se había marchado.

Serena no entendía lo que le pasaba con Dylan ,se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con él ,pero siempre aparecía el recuerdo de Darien ,y ahora que Dylan se había marchado una parte de su corazón lo extrañaba pero su otra parte también extrañaba a Darien ._Vamos Serena ,es hora de dormir ,no de pensar mañana te toca un día agotador ,pues tienes que preparar tus cosas para el viaje .El viaje _se dijo a si misma y suspiró ,se dio media vuelta y una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla y después se quedó dormida.

**Hola mis queridos lectores ,perdonadme por no haber actualizado ayer y por haber actualizado tan tarde hoy ,la verdad es que este capitulo ya estaba listo ,pero no se guardo y tuve que volver a escribirlo ,bueno ya sé ,ya se que este capitulo es un poco largo ,prometo que el siguiente no lo será tanto ,bueno no se jejeje, ahora si ,a partir de los siguientes comenzará el sufrimiento de Darien y el de las chicas ,acepto sugerencias sobre este tema o ideas sobre como hacerlos sufrir aunque yo también tengo las mias jejeje .Quepasara con Dylan y Sere? Lo sabremos en el siguiente .****Bueno espero que os haya gustado este cap .No olvidéis de dejar reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente cap .Besos.**


	4. La despedida

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece** **.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

**La despedida.**

Después de doce horas en el avión y más las dos que había tardado en el proceso de transbordo ,Dylan por fin llegaba a Inglaterra .Había sido un viaje bastante duro y agotador ,la noche anterior no había podido pegar ojo ,por una parte por el hecho de haber besado a Serena ,era algo que no lo había planeado ,pero lo hecho echo está ,y por otra parte era la sensación de vacío que sentía al no tenerla cerca. Bajó del avión y se dirigió a buscar su maleta ,cuando la encontró la cogió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida .Al salir vio como una chica corría hacia él y se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-¡Dylan! -exclamó esta y lo besó en la mejilla -Te hemos echado mucho de menos -lo abrazó.

-Hola hermano ,ya estábamos preocupados jajaja ,venga Megan ,suéltalo -dijo un chico mientras apartaba a la chica -Me alegro de volver a verte -le estrechó la mano -Vamos que te esperan para hablar contigo- anunció.

-Hola Robert ,hola Megan ,yo también os echaba de menos -los volvió a abrazar -Vamos que no quiero hacerlo esperar ,no vaya a ser que me cuelgue por llegar tarde jajaja -rió.

Los tres jóvenes subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron primero al piso de Dylan, que compartía con Robert, para dejar su equipaje ,después fueron a comer mientras Dylan les relataba su experiencia en Japón y les decía que los chicos estaban bien y que les mandaban saludos ,omitió hablarles de Serena ,pues ese era un recuerdo que quería guardar como un tesoro .Más tarde llegaron a un gran edificio donde lo esperaban ,se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminó por los largos pasillos de la estancia .Tocó la puerta y entró.

-¿Me buscaba señor?-preguntó.

-Si ,Dylan ,siéntate -este lo hizo -Tengo una cosa que decirte...

.

.

Tenues rayos de luz inundaban la habitación y una joven se desperezaba ,desembarazándose de los brazos de Morfeo .Abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama ,observando el cuarto queriendo grabar cada centímetro y detalle en su mente .Había llegado el día ,dentro de tres horas se marcharía a Inglaterra y no volvería hasta después de un año .Habían pasado los tres días y Serena no había vuelto ni ver ni hablar con Darien ni con las chicas .Había evitado a toda costa pasear por algunos sitios y sólo había salido de casa para hacer algunas compras para su viaje ,tampoco había visto a Luna ,al parecer se iba a ir sin poder despedirse de la gata .Se levantó ,se duchó ,se vistió y bajó a la cocina para desayunar .Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con mamá Ikuko llorando mientras preparaba el café.

-No llores mamá-le dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Perdona cariño ,no quería llorar ,pero es que me he dado cuenta de que has crecido tanto mi niña -se dio la vuelta y la abrazó -Solo hace unos años atrás seguías siendo una niña ,pero ahora mírate -dijo mientras le daba una vuelta -Ya eres toda una mujer -susurró y la volvió a abrazar.

-Mamá...-susurró y se refugió mas en los brazos de Ikuko .

-Bueno, bueno ya es hora de desayunar ,ven vamos hoy tenemos muchas cosas que preparar -se limpió las lágrimas y la condujo hasta la mesa.

Ambas se sentaron ,y comenzaron a desayunar mientras se le unía Sammy y Kenji .El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y algunas peleas entre Serena y su hermano ,como siempre. Más tarde Serena subió a su habitación a buscar una cosa y bajó ,se despidió de sus padres diciéndoles que tenía una cosa que hacer antes irse al aeropuerto y salió de casa en dirección al Crown.

Necesitaba despedirse al menos de una persona .Como le hubiera gustado poder haber hablado con las chicas en ese período de tiempo pero siempre que había intentado acercarse algo en su interior la hacía retroceder y no acercarse .Llegó al Crown y buscó con su mirada a Andrew ,al verlo se acercó al él .

-Andrew -susurró al ver que este estaba de espaldas a ella.

-¿Serena?-se dio la vuelta- ¡Serena!-salió rápidamente de la barra ,se acercó a ella y la abrazó-¿Cómo has estado? Pensé que no volverías después de lo que paso ,pensé que no querías verme -murmuró apenado.

-Andrew -se separó de él -Yo solo venía a despedirme de ti ...

-¿Despedirte? ¿Por qué? -la interrumpió.

-Me marcho a Inglaterra ,a estudiar a la universidad de Cambridge ,me han ofrecido una beca completa ¿sabes? A mí que soy una despistada ,una inmadura e irresponsable -suspiró -Vine a despedirme de ti porque siempre has sido bueno conmigo y fuiste el único que me defendió el otro día -le sonrió.

-¿Te marchas ?¿Y qué pasa con Darien y las chicas? -Serena comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido con Darien -Entiendo ,pero tienes que hablar con las demás .

-No Andrew ,no puedo ,créeme lo he intentado ,pero no puedo me hicieron daño -le dijo -Bueno ya es hora de irme ,dentro de poco sale mi avión ,cuídate Andrew -se acercó a él -Sé feliz ,no sigas sufriendo por lo de Reika ,sigue tu vida y date cuenta de que hay una chica interesada en ti ,pero esa no soy yo sino otra jajaja -este se sorprendió -Toma ,¿se lo puedes dar a las chicas? -dijo dándole un sobre ,él asintió -Por favor no le digas a nadie a donde voy.

-De acuerdo Sere ,estoy muy feliz por tu logro ,yo sabía que llegarías muy lejos porque tú eres una chica lista ,amable y dulce -ella sonrió apenada -Cuídate ,te deseo mucha suerte .

-Gracias Andrew ,¿sabes una cosa? -él negó con su cabeza -Fui feliz cuando estuve enamorada de ti -le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla -Adiós -y se marchó.

-Adiós Sere -dijo mientras veía como la chica se marchaba y no pudo contener las lágrimas que rodaron por su mejilla.

.

.

Volvió a su casa y cogió su maleta ,después de mirar por última vez su casa ,subió al coche junto con sus padres y se dirigieron al aeropuerto .Serena miraba por la ventana la ciudad por la cual un día había luchado ,esperaba que Luna llegara pronto a su casa ,pues ella le había dejado una cosa en su habitación .Sabía que iba a echar de menos a sus padres ,el paisaje y las personas de aquella hermosa ciudad ,pero necesitaba comenzar una nueva vida y necesitaba olvidar a al aeropuerto y comenzaron a hacer todo el proceso necesario para irse .Una vez hecho Serena se dispuso a despedirse de sus padres.

-¿Es necesario que te vayas?-preguntó Ikuko.

-Si mamá ,me marcharé a estudiar ,ya veras como pronto nos volveremos a ver -la abrazó.

-Adiós mi niña ,cuídate mucho -dijo Kenji mientras abrazaba a ambas mujeres.

-Te deseo ,mucha suerte Serena tonta -dijo Sammy llorando .

-Oh Sammy ,no llores -lo abrazó -Me cuidaré y me portaré bien ,ya veréis que cuando consiga mi título estaréis orgullosos de mí-dijo llorando.

-Ya lo estamos cariño -dijo Kenji -Ahora sube al avión .

-Si -los miró -Os echaré de menos ,adiós -cogió su maleta y comenzó a caminar .

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar junto a la azafata para entregarle su billete ,se dio la vuelta y les dedicó una cálida sonrisa a sus padres .Le entregó el billete a la azafata y subió al avión ,se sentó en su asiento correspondiente ,miro a la ventana y sonrió ._No estés triste Serena ,hoy dejas una vida ,pero comienzas otra _pensó _Adiós chicas ,adiós Darien espero que seas feliz ,yo también lo seré aunque no estés a mi lado ,yo...yo sellaré este amor por ti .Adiós papás ,adiós Sammy ,adiós Tokio _dijo en su mente ,se limpió las lágrimas y se dispuso a escuchar música.

.

.

Las chicas entraban alegremente al Crown ,aquel día habían aceptado a Mina en un casting ,Ami había sacado una buena puntuación en el examen al igual que Rei y Lita sólo estaba contenta por poder ver a Andrew .Se acercaron junto al chico ,que estaba sentado en una mesa tomando una taza de café, muy pensativo .Se sentaron a su lado .

-Hola Andrew -dijo Lita .El aludido levantó la cara.

-Hola chicas -dijo sin ánimos .

-Andrew ,¿estás bien? -preguntó preocupada Lita .Andrew solo se levantó a buscar el sobre y volvió junto a ellas sentándose en el mismo sitio.

-Tomad -dijo -Serena os ha dejado esto -murmuro apenado .

-¿Serena?¡Qué bien! -dijo alegre Mina - Quizás ya no está enfadada -cogió el sobre ,lo abrió y comenzó a leer .Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Mina? -preguntó asustada Ami .

-Se...Se...Serena ...se...-dijo tartamudeando.

-¡Mina habla de una vez!-la regañó Rei.

-¡Serena se ha ido!-exclamó Mina y volvió a romper a llorar .

-¿Qué ?-preguntaron las tres chicas.

-Déjame ver -dijo Lita ,cogió la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

_Queridas chicas:_

_Os escribo este carta para informaros de que me he marchado ,me he ido del país ,me han ofrecido una beca en una universidad y la he aceptado .Me duele no haberme podido despedir de vosotras en persona ,pero creo que ha sido la mejor ,después de todo vuestra palabras aun me hacen daño .Solo quiero deciros que ya no os veis en la obligación de seguir protegiéndome ,ya no os necesito como mis Sailors guardianas ,ya no tenéis que proteger a esta niña tonta ,despistada y vaga .Os dejo libres de vuestro cargo ,os libero para construir y cumplir vuestros sueños y futuro ,yo ya no quiero seguir siendo Sailor Moon ,solo quiero ser Serena Tsukino por eso he decidido retomar mi antigua vida y ser la dueña de mis propias decisiones y construiré yo misma mi propio futuro .Al dejaros libres ya no hace falta seguir con nuestra amistad ,es mejor terminarla porque yo no sé si os pueda perdonar algún día .__Deseo que seáis felices._

_Adiós .Serena._

_Pd: decidle a Luna que el cristal de plata está en la cómoda de mi habitación ,quiero que lo guarde porque yo ya no lo necesitaré nunca más._

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Lita llevándose ambas manos a la boca y soltando el papel.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Ami llorando.

-Todo es nuestra culpa -susurró Mina .

-Serena...-susurró Rei y para sorpresa de todos comenzó a llorar -Es mi culpa ,todo es mi culpa ,si no hubiera dicho eso ,sino la hubiera tratado tan mal durante todo este tiempo ...-se le quebró la voz.

-Andrew ,¿Darien sabe que Serena se fue ?-pregunto Ami .

-No -dijo.

-Tenemos que ir a decírselo -dijo Lita y las demás asintieron .

Se levantaron y se marcharon rumbo al hospital mientras dejaban a un cabizbajo Andrew.

.

.

Darien se encontraba sentado en su silla de la consulta seguía deprimido ,aún le costaba aceptar su nueva situación,cuando escuchó el teléfono .Era su secretaria que lo llamaba para informarle que un grupo de cuatro chicas pedían hablar urgentemente con él ,le dijo que las dejara pasar y colgó. Las chicas entraron rápidamente en su consulta .Estaban sudorosas ,con los ojos hinchados y pálidas .Darien comenzó a preocuparse al verlas así .

-Chicas ¿qué os pasa?-preguntó.

-Darien...Serena...Serena...-murmuró Mina y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa con Serena? -preguntó asustado.

-Darien ,Serena te ha abandonado ,se ha marchado ,se fue a vivir a otro país -dijo Rei .

Darien sentía que el mundo se le caía encima ,su princesa se había marchado ,y él no pudo despedirse de ella .Se quedó callado y pálido .

-Darien¿estás bien?- preguntó Ami.

-Sentimos mucho que Serena te haya abandonado así como así -dijo Lita .

-No chicas ,Serena no me ha dejado -las chicas lo miraron con cara de no entender- Serena no me ha dejado .Ella ya había terminado conmigo ,ella y yo ya no estamos juntos ,ella rompió nuestro compromiso hace tres días -soltó algunas lágrimas ,se las limpió rápidamente y se levantó -Yo necesito aire ,necesito salir de aquí -cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

-Dijo que fue hace tres días -murmuró Ami .

-Eso quiere decir que fue aquel día ,Serena lo dejó por nuestra culpa -chilló Mina y volvió a llorar .

-Es mi culpa -dijo Rei.

.

.

Darien caminaba por las calle de la ciudad como un autómata .Llegó a su piso ,dejo su maleta en el suelo y se dirigió a la sala .Cogió la foto de su exnovia y comenzó a llorar ,mientras se sentaba en el suelo .En la foto salían ellos dos juntos ,felices abrazadas y sonriendo ._Dime Serena ¿en qué momento todo cambio? ¿en qué momento todo terminó? Serena porque te vas y me dejas aquí solo ,¿por qué me abandonas? Te necesito ,mi amor ,te necesito a mi lado _dijo y besó la foto ,la pegó a su pecho y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

.

.

Serena llegaba a Inglaterra .El viaje había sido agotador y aburrido ,sentía que tenía el culo cuadrado por culpa del maldito asiento .Bajó del avión ,cogió su maleta .Al salir del aeropuerto se encontró con un hombre que llevaba un cártel con su nombre escrito ,se acercó y el hombre le preguntó si era la señorita Serena Tsukino y ella dijo que si, entonces la condujo hasta un coche ,que según lo que le dijo el hombre la llevaría directamente a la universidad .Era de noche y Serena puedo apreciar lo maravilloso que se veía la ciudad con las luces .

Pararon en frente de un gran edificio antiguo ,era realmente grande e impresionante ,había un río delante de él en unos de los extremos .Serena bajó y siguió al hombre que llevaba su maleta ,atravesaron un largo pasillo y se pararon delante de una puerta .El hombre tocó la puerta y la instó a entrar ,esta lo hizo y sentó en una silla delante de un escritorio.

-Bienvenida señorita Tsukino -dijo un hombre bajo y gordo -Yo soy el director de la universidad de Cambridge ,es un honor tenerla con nosotros -sonrió.

-El gusto es mío -le respondió cortés .

-Serena ,a partir de ahora tendrás a una persona que te ayudará a manejarte aquí mientras te acostumbras -dijo el hombre -Por favor Louis ,hazlo pasar -pidió.

-Aquí estoy director -dijo una voz.

-Ven ,te harás cargo de ella hasta que se acostumbre -dijo el hombre .

-Si -respondió.

Serena se puso de pie y se giró para saludar a su nuevo guía, cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos ampliamente sorprendida al verlo ,nuca imaginó encontrarse con él en ese sitio ,pero ahí estaba él sonriéndole .

-¡Serena!-exclamó el chico ,corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

**Hola mis queridos lectores ,aquí os traigo un nuevo capi ,ya se q es demasiado largo y quizás aburrido pero os confieso que no estaba muy inspirada pero he echo tomo mi esfuerzo solo para ustedes .¿Quien sera ese chico ? Una vez mas agradezco vuestro apoyo y ayuda .Espero que os guste .Nos leemos pronto .Besos .Dejad reviews diciendo si os ha gustado o no y si quereis que siga con la historia .Os quiero.**


	5. La llegada y una cita

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece** **.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

**La llegada y una cita.**

_Serena se puso de pie y se giró para saludar a su nuevo guía ,cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos ampliamente sorprendida al verlo ,nunca imaginó encontrarse con él en ese sitio ,pero ahí estaba él sonriéndole ._

_-¡Serena!-exclamó el chico ,corrió hacia ella y la abrazó ._

Serena se dejó envolver por la calidez que aquellos brazos le transmitían ,se sentía tan contenta de verlo ,ni en sus más locos sueños se había imaginado volver a verlo .Pero allí estaba y no era un sueño ,sino una realidad. Sentía como una parte de su corazón saltaba de alegría y la otra parte se quedaba quieta recordándole a "Darien" .Ignoró a aquella parte y decidió disfrutar del abrazo .

El director estaba atónito observando la escena ,realmente sorprendido por la familiaridad y el cariño entre aquellos dos jóvenes .Carraspeo un par de veces para llamar su atención ,pero no lo consiguió .Carraspeo más fuerte y los dos chicos se soltaron y se giraron para verlo.

-Veo que ustedes dos se conocen -dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Si señor -alargó su brazo para atraer a Serena a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros -Serena y yo nos conocimos hace un par de días atrás cuando yo estuve en Tokio -sonrió .

-Ya veo -dijo el director al ver a una sonrojada Serena -Bueno Dylan ¿por qué no acompañas a la señorita Tsukino a la habitación que le ha sido asignada?-propuso.

-Con mucho gusto -cogió la maleta de Serena y mirando al director añadió -Buenas noches ,¿vamos?-preguntó mientras le tendía una mano.

-Si -respondió Serena y aceptó su mano -Buenas noches director ,buenas noches Louis -dijo mirando a ambos hombres ,para después salir de la sala .

Dylan condujo a Serena por los largos pasillos del edificio ,se sentía contento de volver a verla ,ya no sentía aquel extraño vacío inundándole el corazón ,se volvía a sentir en paz .La miró y ella le sonrió con dulzura .Serena era tan dulce ,alegre y hermosa ,también divertida pero lo que más le atraía de ella era su inocencia .No entendía lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella ,_quizás es amor _dijo una voz en su interior ,agitó rápidamente su cabeza ,_no puede ser aquello ,mi corazón aún no ha sanado _se dijo a si mismo. Serena seguía a Dylan por los largos pasillos ,pensando en que era increíble que aquella universidad se mantuviera aún en pie ,pues por lo que había averiguado fue la segunda universidad construida después de la de Oxford ,miró hacia arriba encontrándose con unas enormes torres .La arquitectura era sencillamente magnífica. Fijó su mirada en la mano que tenía agarrada a la de Dylan y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ,él era un chico realmente guapo ,de hombros anchos ,delgado ,pelo castaño y ojos grises ,cualquier chica se enamoraría de él ,_incluso tú_ dijo una voz en su interior ._No Serena ama a Darien _ dijo otra voz_ , no Serena se va a enamorar de Dylan _volvió a decir la primera voz _No Serena seguirá amando a Darien _ dijo la segunda voz._ ¡Callaos las dos ! _dijo una tercera voz y ambas voces cesaron .Serena estaba perpleja ,no podía creer que acabara de tener una pelea en su interior con ella misma .Apartó su vista de las manos y miró hacia al frente .

Llegaron a un ala de la universidad donde solo se veían escaleras y puertas .Subieron hasta el segundo piso y Dylan sacó una llave de su bolsillo para después abrir la puerta .Una vez echo la instó a entrar y esta lo hizo.

-Serena ,ya es tarde ,yo tengo que irme -dijo desde el umbral de la puerta .

-Vale Dylan ,muchas gracias por traerme -encendió las luces de la sala .

-De nada preciosa ,comenzaré a ser tu guía a partir del lunes -anunció -¿Serena quieres ir mañana al cine conmigo? Como mañana es sábado y como tú no conoces la ciudad aún ni conoces a nadie ,pensé que quizás...

-¡Me encantaría! Muchas gracias -se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Bueno creo que es hora de irme a dormir -dijo separándose de él.

-Bien pasaré a recogerte mañana muy temprano para llevarte a conocer la ciudad -dijo -Chao -se dio media vuelta para salir pero se giró para volver a verla -Serena-susurró acercándose a ella.

-Dylan -susurró .

-Yo...-la agarró de la cintura y agachó su cabeza lentamente ,se paró cuando ambos alientos se mezclaban ,siguió descendiendo ,hasta que se apartó rápidamente -Yo ,mejor me voy -dijo y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Serena se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta cerrada ,había estado tan cerca de besarla pero no lo había echo ,llevó una mano a sus labios y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba aire ._Relájate Serena _se dijo a si misma .Se giró y contempló lo que sería su nuevo hogar .Se había imaginado que sería simplemente una habitación con un escritorio ,cama y algunos muebles ,pero no ,aquel sitio parecía un mini piso ,pues disponía de una pequeña sala de estar con sofás y otros muebles y una pequeña cocina en el otro extremo de la sala ,dando la sensación de cocina-comedor .Siguió caminando y descubrió que también poseía dos habitaciones ,cada uno con un baño y un balcón ,y otro baño y una gran terraza .Entró en una de las habitaciones y dejó su maleta encima de la cama ,sacó las cosas necesarias para ir a tomar un baño y se dirigió a la ducha.

Dylan había llegado a su piso ,este estaba vacío ,_seguramente Robert habrá salido a divertirse _pensó pues al ser viernes todos los de la universidad aprovechaban para salir y disfrutar la noche con sus amigos .Se acercó a la cocina para tomar un refresco de la nevera y se marcho a su cuarto. Había estado a punto de besar a Serena ,aún no entendía que era esa fuerza que lo impulsaba a estar cerca de ella y besarla pero tenía que averiguarlo ,lo antes posible.

.

.

Era de día en la ciudad de Tokio ,las chicas habían quedado en reunirse en el Crown para hablar después de sus respectivas clases .Mina entraba al Crown con un semblante apenado ,aquella mañana no se encontraba de buen humor para cantar y había desafinado en numerosas notas haciendo que la profesora la regañara .Ami no entraba con mejor cara ,la doctora Stevens la había regañado por una confusión de diagnóstico acusándola de querer matar a un paciente ,Rei había sido expulsada de la clase por contestarle de forma irrespetuosa al profesor y Lita estaba triste ,extrañaba ver la cara de ilusión que ponía Serena cada vez que cocinaba ,sentía que ella era la chispa que la impulsaba a seguir con cada uno de sus elogios .Cada una se sentó en una silla de la mesa ,pero ninguna de ellas habló ,estaban ensimismadas en su pensamientos .Andrew también estaba triste y no paraba de dar vueltas a las últimas palabras de Serena ,_¿quién será la chica que está enamorada de mí? _se preguntaba .Se acercó a las chicas para pedirles sus pedidos.

-Hola chicas ,¿qué queréis hoy?-preguntó.

-Yo quiero un zumo de naranja -dijo Mina sin ánimos.

-Yo un batido de chocolate -dijo Ami .

-Yo quiero un té -dijo Rei.

-Yo una copa de helado de fresa -dijo Lita ,siempre comía helado cuando estaba triste.

-Marchando -dijo Andrew y se marchó.

-Mina ¿pudiste hablar con Luna?-preguntó Rei.

-No ,ayer cuando llegué a casa me encontré con una nota de Luna diciendo que se marchaba de vacaciones con Artemis ,así que no pude contarle lo de Serena -murmuró .

-Vaya ,creo que será lo mejor ,ya le contaremos cuando vuelva -dijo Rei.

-¿Sabéis como está Darien?-pregunto Ami.

-No Ami ,desde que le dijimos que Serena se había ido no lo volvimos a ver -murmuró Lita.

Andrew que como siempre estaba escuchando la conversación de las chicas ,se acercó a ellas y les entregó el pedido .Sabía que no debía meterse ,pero él era su amigo y necesitaba saber como estaba .Volvió a la barra pensando en que tendría que ir a verlo lo antes posible y hablar con él.

.

.

Serena se estaba poniendo el pijama ,había disfrutado enormemente de su baño ,aquello la relajó muchísimo .Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal ,al principio lo ignoró pero al ver que continuaba se encaminó rápidamente a la sala .Al llegar vio como la puerta se movía ,al parecer estaban forcejeando la cerradura .Corrió velozmente a la cocina ,cogió una sartén y apagó las luces ,se acercó a la puerta y esperó a que este se abriera .Cuando lo hizo ,vio aparecer una sombra ,agarró más fuerte la sartén y cuando estuvo a punto de atacar escuchó un grito.

-¡Ahhh!-se escuchó .

-¡Ah! -gritó Serena y se le cayó la sartén. Enciendo las luces y encontró a una hermosa joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules ,era alta y delgada ,de facciones delicadas .Era muy guapa.

-Pero ¡qué susto me has dado!-dijo la joven- Tú debes ser mi nueva compañera de piso .Hola ,encantada de conocerte ,mi nombre es Megan -estiró su mano.

-Hola ,mucho gusto ,mi nombre es Serena Tsukino -le estrechó la mano -Lo siento ,de verdad no sabia que alguien más vivía aquí y cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta pensé que era un ladrón -murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta y junto con Megan se sentaban en el sofá.

-Y cogiste una sartén para atacarme ,¿verdad?-Serena sintió -Jajaja veo que tienes mucha imaginación Serena ,me gusta -declaró -Vaya así que una estudiante de Japón será mi compañera ¡qué bien! -saltó en el sofá -No sé por qué pero creo seremos grandes amigas -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también creo lo mismo -le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de dos horas hablando y conociéndose ambas chicas se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones cansadas .

.

.

-Doctor Chiba ,doctor Chiba ,¿me escucha? -dijo una enfermera parada en frente de Darien para llamar su atención .

-Eh...si ,te escucho -dijo mirándola.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien doctor? -preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó.

-Por que desde ayer que se le ve un poco raro ,se ve deprimido y además tiene los ojos hinchados y...-no terminó de hablar.

-Si ,estoy bien ,no te preocupes -mintió -Dime mejor quien es el siguiente paciente -pidió.

-Bien ,el siguiente paciente es una niña llamada Nina ,tiene problemas respiratorios- anunció.

-De acuerdo ,hazla pasar -dijo y vio como la enfermera se marchaba a buscarla .

Se acercó a la ventana y no pudo evitar en pensar en ella .¡Dios cómo la extrañaba! Extrañaba sus risas ,sus tonterías ,sus abrazos ,sus besos ,sobre todo sus besos ,tan suaves y dulces .Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Serena para su vida ,ella era su complemento ,su luz ,su razón ,su vida ,su todo ,pero se había marchado y todo por su culpa ,por ser tan idiota y confiado ._No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes _se dijo así mismo ,y tenía razón .La puerta se abrió y apareció una madre con su hija ,la pequeña Nina ,se acercó a ellas y con una sonrisa ,tratando de evitar su tristeza ,comenzó a trabajar.

.

.

Era sábado por la mañana y Serena se estaba preparando para salir con Dylan .Se había puesto unos pantalones cortos azules con una camiseta blanca y unos tenis , y llevaba su tradicional peinado .Sonó el timbre ,cogió un bolso y salió corriendo hacia la sala .Al llegar vio como Megan hablaba muy animada con él y Dylan le sonreía apenado ,no entendía lo que pasaba ,se acercó a ellos .Dylan había llegado a buscar a Serena ,tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran .No estuvo preparado para verla allí ,se había olvidado completamente de que Megan vivía allí ,aquello no tenía que afectarle pues ya la había olvidado o eso creía .Entró con ella y comenzaron a hablar .Al ver entrar a Serena en la sala se quedo asombrado ,ella se veía tan hermosa vestida así.

-Hola chicos -dijo Serena .

-Hola Serena ,vamos tenemos que irnos -dijo Dylan .

-Vaya así que ustedes se conocen -murmuró Megan .

-Si nos conocimos en Tokio y cuando llegué me enteré de que él sería mi nuevo guía -respondió Serena -Pero no sabía que ustedes se conocían -murmuró un poco enfadada como si tuviera ¿celos?

-Si ,yo soy la mejor amiga de Dylan -Serena suspiró aliviada -Bueno yo os dejo ,disfrutad el día chicos -sonrió y al ver que estos se marchaban después de despedirse ,se acurrucó en el sofá y permitió escapar las lágrimas ._Él merece ser feliz _se dijo a si misma .

.

.

Serena y Dylan entraban al cine ,compraron las palomitas y los refrescos ,él la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron juntos al cine .Serena estaba viendo muy atenta la película ,era realmente interesante, cuando de repente sintió que un brazo la rodeaba por lo hombros y la acercaba al cuerpo de Dylan ,se dejó llevar y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él .Se sentía rara ,pues nunca había echo eso con Darien ,pero feliz a la vez .Al terminar la peli fueron a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial agarrados de la mano .Serena miraba maravillada las tiendas y no pudo evitar mirarse en un escaparate y compararse con las demás chicas ,quizás ya era hora de hacer algunos cambios .Dylan condujo a Serena a una heladería y pidió una gran copa de helado para los dos ,entre risas y dando de comer uno al otro ,se terminaron el helado .Comenzaba a anochecer y ambos se dirigían al piso de la rubia .Llegaron y cuando esta estaba a punto de abrir la puerta un brazo la detuvo y la pegó a un musculoso cuerpo .Vio como Dylan descendía ,poco a poco ,su cabeza y tomaba por sorpresa sus labios entreabiertos en un beso dulce .Al separarse Dylan se marchó dándole un nuevo beso ,pero esta vez en su mejilla ,y se marchó .Serena abrió la puerta y se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación ,el corazón le latía muy deprisa , se acostó y trató de relajarse .Miró a la luna que se divisaba a través de su ventana sorprendida por el gran giro que había dado su vida ._Ahora esta será tu nueva vida Serena ,y a partir del lunes la comenzará_s se dijo a si misma .El corazón de Serena era un completo caos ,estaba divido por lo que comenzaba a sentir por Dylan y por lo que sentía por Darien .

-Darien -susurró y se abrazó a la almohada -¿Cuando te podré olvidar ?¿Por qué estás en lo más profundo de mi corazón? ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Ya me habrás olvidado?-susurró- Cálmate Serena ,no puedes pensar en él ,vosotros terminasteis ,ya no sois nada .Ahora céntrate en olvidarlo y en sellar ese amor para ser poder ser feliz -se dijo a si misma, y la oscuridad de la habitación se quedó dormida.

**Hola queridos lectores ,aquí os traigo un nuevo capi .¿Qué pasa entre Megan y Dylan? ¿Qué hará Sere? Espero que os haya gustado ,y como siempre doy las gracias a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y de dejar mensaje animándome a seguirla .No olvidéis dejar reviews pues estos me ayudan y me animan a seguirla ,y a no dejarla .Besos ,nos leemos en el siguiente cap .Decidme si os ha gustado o no este capítulo.**


	6. Una nueva vida

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece** **.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

**Una nueva vida.**

Era lunes por la mañana y Serena se encontraba caminando por los largos pasillos de la universidad mirando el papel con las instrucciones que le dio Dylan, para poder llegar a su clase .Pues aquella mañana Dylan no había podido quedar con ella para acompañarla ,ya que tenía a primera hora un examen muy importante .No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que miraba su reflejo en los cristales .Su nuevo aspecto le favorecía mucho. Siguió caminando mirando atenta el papel cuando sin darse cuenta chocó con un chico y se le cayeron los libros que llevaba. Se agachó inmediatamente a recogerlos .

-Lo siento -murmuró sin mirarlo mientras cogía uno.

-Tranquila ,la culpa también fue mía -respondió el chico entregándole uno de sus libros.

Serena recibió el libro y sin querer sus dedos rozaron con los de él . Alzó su vista y su mirada chocó con un par de ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraban fijamente .Se quedó completamente hipnotizada admirando la belleza de aquellos ojos .Hasta que vio que el chico se levantaba.

-Ven ,te ayudo a levantarte -dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Gracias -dijo Serena un poco sonrojada.

-¿Eres nueva en esta universidad?-preguntó el joven.

-Si ,me llamo Serena Tsukino -le extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto Serena ,mi nombre es Robert -se la estrechó -Espera se te ha caído esto -murmuró tras agacharse para coger el papel y lo leyó -Vaya al parecer vamos a ir en la misma clase -le sonrió.

-¿De verdad? A si que tu también estudias psicología -dijo cogiendo el papel -¿Me puedes ayudar a llegar a la clase? -preguntó.

-Por supuesto -sonrió -Vamos ,entremos -dijo abriendo la puerta que estaba delante de ellos -Esta es nuestra clase preciosa -le susurró en el oído y se marchó a sentarse en una de las sillas.

Serena lo vio marchar y después fijó su vista en la clase .Era muy grande .Estaba compuesta por numerosos asientos ,desde lo más alto hasta lo más bajo .Buscó con su mirada uno libre y se dirigió a sentarse.

-Hola ,¿está ocupado?-preguntó una chica señalando el asiento de su derecha.

-No ,puedes sentarte ,por cierto ,mi nombre es Serena -saludó.

-Gracias ,mi nombre es Melody -le sonrió .

Llegó el profesor y las clases comenzaron .Serena se sentía contenta y muy a gusto en la clase .Miró de reojo a Melody y supo que serían grandes amigas.

Las clases terminaron y Serena se dirigió junto con Melody a la cafetería ,pues había quedado allí con Megan y Dylan.

-Hola -saludó al llegar junto a ellos -Ella es Melody ,mi compañera de clase .Melody ellos son Megan y Dylan -los presentó.

-Mucho gusto -respondió Melody.

-Lo mismo digo -respondió Megan.

-¡Serena! -exclamó Dylan -Estás ...estás...-balbuceó.

Dylan se había quedado sin palabras al verla .Ella ya no llevaba su tradicional peinado, sino que ,ahora llevaba la melena rubia suelta y cortada hasta la cintura .Vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados a su cuerpo con unos tacones negros y una blusa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos .Respiró con dificultad al posar su mirada en aquella abertura y se le secó la boca .

-Hermosa -dijo una voz detrás de Serena-Realmente hermosa -añadió ,la tomó de la cintura para darle la vuelta y la estrechó en sus brazos para plantarle un beso.

.

.

-Hola -dijo Lita entrando en el Crown .

-Hola Lita -saludó Andrew -¿Y las chicas? -preguntó al ver que Lita se sentaba en la barra.

-Pues...-no podía decirle que en realidad no habían quedado y que ella solo había ido a verlo -Pues están ocupadas al parecer -mintió.

-A ver si vienen -le sonrió y Lita se sonrojó -¿Qué vas a querer? -le preguntó.

-Quiero un batido de fresa -Andrew asintió y se marchó. Lita se le quedó mirando ,llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él pero él nunca se había dado cuenta .

-Aquí tienes -dijo Andrew .

-Gracias -dijo Lita y comenzó a beberla -¡Está delicioso! -exclamó y continuo bebiendo.

Andrew se le quedó mirando por un buen rato .Nunca se había fijado en Lita pero ahora que lo hacía se daba cuenta de que era una chica realmente hermosa. Lita alzó la vista y Andrew se quedó perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes .Ella le sonrió y Andrew sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco .Se quedó embobado mirándola .Y sonrió apenado cuando minutos después la vio marchar. Sentía que su corazón se volvía a enamorar.

.

.

-¡Suéltala! -gritó Dylan apartando a Robert y tomando a Serena por la cintura -¡No te acerques a ella!-añadió.

-Vamos Dylan ,no me digas que es tu novia -murmuró Robert.

-No lo es ,pero te conozco Robert ,se que te gusta jugar con las chicas -apretó más a Serena a su pecho.

-¿Y si yo no quiero hacerle daño?¿Y si yo quiero algo serio con ella?-Dylan y Melody palidecieron -Ella es muy guapa y atractiva -añadió.

-No te acerques a ella ,ni se te ocurra ,por que ella es... -fue interrumpido.

-¡Ya basta los dos!-chilló Megan -Es que no os da vergüenza ,¡callaros de una vez! Robert pídele perdón a Serena y tú Dylan no te pongas celoso -murmuró enfadada.

-Pero...-murmuraron ambos chicos .

-Pero nada ,los dos me debéis una disculpa -dijo Serena -Robert no vuelvas a besarme o sino te castro -lo amenazó -Y tú Dylan no te metas ,sé defenderme sola ,y si lo vuelves a hacer te cortaré la cabeza -advirtió lanzando una mirada asesina a ambos.

Ambos chicos palidecieron y las chicas comenzaron a reír .Después de aquello no volvió a suceder otra escena de esas pero las chicas no podían evitar fijarse en las miradas de reto y odio que se lanzaban Dylan y Robert de vez en cuando a pesar de ser mejores amigos.

Pasaron dos meses y todos los chicos se encontraban sentados sobre la hierba del campus haciendo los trabajos y discutiendo sobre temas sin importancia. Todos eran muy unidos a pesar de las discusiones de los chicos y sus tonterías. Serena se llevaba muy bien con Megan y Melody ,juntas eran un trío inseparable.

-¡Oh Dios! -exclamó Megan -¡No puede ser! -chillaba mientras veía el calendario de su agenda.

-¿Qué pasa Megan? No me digas que te llegó la regla -se burló Robert .

-No seas idiota Robert ,Megan está así porque pronto será el baile de otoño-murmuró Melody mientras reía al ver que Megan le pegaba a Robert.

-¡Auch! Ya no me pegues más -gritó Robert al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas una niña-dijo Dylan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no seas una niña? ¿Quieres decir que las chicas no sabemos pegar? -preguntó Serena enarcando una de sus cejas.

-¡A por él!-chilló Megan al soltar a Robert.

Dylan vió como ambas chicas se levantaban y se acercaban a él con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca .Se levantó rápidamente y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que fue tirado al suelo y recibía un ataque de cosquillas por parte de las chicas.

-Venga chicas soltadme jajaja parad jajaja por favor-pidió.

-No jajaja-rió Melody al verlo.

-Melody ,¿qué es el baile de otoño?-preguntó Serena separándose de Dylan y sentándose en el césped.

-El baile de otoño es un baile que se celebra siempre en estas fechas .Es muy divertido y hermoso -murmuró sentándose al lado de Serena -Es la próxima semana -añadió.

-¿La próxima semana? Vaya tendremos que comenzar a buscar un vestido-dijo Serena.

-Ey chicas mirad -dijo Robert señalando hacia Megan y Dylan que seguían jugando en el suelo -Parece que se olvidaron de nosotros-añadió y se acercó a ellos -¡Ey! ¡Levantaros par de tontos ! ¡Qué tenemos cosas que hacer! -les gritó y ambos se separaron.

Comenzaron a trabajar y Dylan se sentó al lado de Serena para poder estar más cerca de ella sin percatarse de la mirada triste de Megan. Melody se sentó al lado de Robert para hacer el trabajo ,aunque de vez en cuando lo miraba embobada. Serena se encontraba a gusto con Dylan ,sentía que con él podía volver a ser feliz ,sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó más a él y lo besó .Megan al verlos besarse apartó la vista sintiendo como su corazón se rompía ._Él merece ser feliz ,y tú debes olvidarte de él _pensó _.Ojalá que las cosas no hubieran pasado como lo hicieron _pensó apenado fijando su mirada en el libro.

.

.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Serena se había ido .No había vuelto a escuchar su voz ni sentir su aroma .Había esperado alguna llamada de su parte pero nada había pasado. Nada ,absolutamente nada. Lo único que le quedaba de Serena eran los momentos compartidos ,las fotos y sus regalos .Pero nada mas .Ella ya no estaba con el y aquello le dolía. Darien se encontraba sentado en la silla de su consulta revisando el expediente de un paciente cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría .Era su asistente.

-Doctor Chiba ,¿aún sigue trabajando? -preguntó la asistente.

-Si ,aunque mi turno ya terminó -le respondió.

-Bueno por eso mismo yo le venía a preguntar si quería ir a tomar un café conmigo -dijo la asistente.

-Yo ...bueno ...no sé -murmuró.

-Bueno ,no pasa nada -se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

_Tú y yo ya no somos nada ,tú te mereces a una mujer que te entienda y no te juzgue como yo .Sé feliz Darien _en ese momento las palabras de Serena llegaron a su cabeza. Ya no podía seguir llorando por ella ,pues ella no volvería jamás ,ya nada entre ellos había ,ella misma se lo había dicho. Ya era hora de rehacer su vida y no seguir viviendo en el pasado ,era hora de olvidar su amor por ella y seguir para construir su nuevo futuro .Se levantó de su silla ,cogió su maletín y se acercó a su asistente.

-Vamos ,conozco una buena cafetería -dijo Darien dedicándole una bonita sonrisa.

-Si -dijo la asistente sonrojada.

Ambos se dirigieron a una cafetería y estuvieron hablando amenamente mientras pasaban las horas .Darien por primera vez en mucho tiempo se volvia a sentir en paz ,aunque seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba y sabía que era lo que era ,pero prefirió ignorarlo ,ya no podía seguir pensando en ella .Tenia que olvidarla y sellar su amor por ella.

**Hola mis queridos lectores ,aquí os traigo un nuevo capi ,ya se que os dije q hoy subiría dos ,pero al final no pude ya que tenia mucho que estudiar ,y no he estado muy inspirada estos días sobre todo con este nuevo capi ,pero os prometo q el siguiente será mejor .Ya se que pensáis que Darien se va olvidar de ella ,pero como soy tan buena os dire que no es asi ,ya veréis dentro de dos cap será el reencuentro. Para añadiros un poco de suspense os adelanto diciéndoos que en el prox cap Darien cometera algunos errores y tomara una decisión muy importante que determinara esta historia .Gracias por leerla y apoyarme .No olvidéis de dejar reviews pues estos me animan a seguir escribiendo .Espero que os haya gustado (aunque sinceramente no a mi no mmucho jejeje) Dejad reviews si os ha gustado o no.**

**Para lo que quereis poneros en contacto conmigo aquí os dejo mi twiter: Krishna_marquez .**

**Besos nos leemos mañana .**


	7. Cometiendo errores

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece** **.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

**Cometiendo errores.**

Darien miraba por quinta vez el reloj de su consulta y sonrió al ver que su turno ya había terminado. Colgó su bata en el perchero ,cogió su maletín , se arregló un poco el pelo y se dirigió en busca de su asistente .El día anterior lo había pasado muy bien con ella charlando en la cafetería ,tanto, que él le preguntó si al día siguiente quería ir a cenar con él y ella aceptó. Llegó junto a ella y le esbozó una cálida sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojara. Estudió su aspecto y se dio cuenta de que era una chica muy guapa .Su cabello era rubio ceniza y sus ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo .Le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó encantada y salieron juntos del hospital.

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante y fueron conducidos por el maître hasta una mesa situada cerca de la terraza. Desde ahí se podía apreciar la belleza de la luna llena y las estrellas .La noche estaba sencillamente preciosa .Se sentaron y ambos cogieron las cartas ,después hicieron sus pedidos.

-Me alegro de que hayas aceptado venir a cenar conmigo -murmuró Darien.

-Y yo me alegro de que me hayas invitado -le sonrió.

Llegó el camarero con la cena y ambos comenzaron a comer ,mientras charlaban amenamente sobre sus gustos y aficiones ,queriendo saber lo máximo posible del otro.

.

.

Serena se encontraba apoyada en el balcón de su habitación mirando la luna llena .Ésta estaba resplandeciente y en total belleza .Sintió un poco de nostalgia al recorrer aquellos días en que era feliz viviendo con su madre en el palacio Milenio de Plata .Buscó su móvil entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones ,lo cogió y marcó un número. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de Tokio ,alguien que le recordara su pasado.

-¿Hola?¿Quién es? -dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Andrew ,soy yo ,Serena -respondió.

-Serena ,¡qué alegría volver a escuchar tu voz! Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí- bromeó -Dime ¿cómo has estado? -preguntó.

-Bien Andrew ,la gente es muy buena y amable conmigo ,las clases son muy divertidas e interesantes ,y aunque no lo creas ,sacó buenísimas notas .Tengo a un maravilloso grupo de amigos ,aunque a veces los chicos me desesperan con sus tonterías y celos ...

-Espera ¿chicos ?¿celos? -preguntó curioso -¿Quieres contarme algo?-preguntó con un poco de picardía en su voz.

-Eh ,bueno sí ,ya sabes -titubeó -Son unos tontos ,uno no deja que el otro se me acerque ,y otro no para de molestarlo y de acercarse a mí -dijo todo muy rápido -Y bueno mis amigas y yo solo los regañamos y nos reímos de sus tonterías -sonrió aunque sabía que él no podía verla.

-Osea que son pretendientes tuyos -murmuró pensativo -Dime Serena ¿ya has olvidado a Darien? -preguntó.

-Bueno si ,lo son ,bueno más o menos jajaja .Y respecto a Darien yo...-suspiró -Andrew eres mi amigo ,no puedo mentirte ,sigo enamorada de Darien pero...

-¿Pero qué? Serena si lo amas ¿por qué terminaste con él? -preguntó .

-Porque a pesar de que lo amo y que he luchado muchas veces por él para protegerlo ,no podía seguir con su indiferencia ,sé que él no es un hombre que expresa sus sentimientos y esas cosas ,sé que sufrió por la muerte de sus padres y por eso es algo retraído ,lo sé ,pero yo solo he querido que el al menos me demostrara de vez en cuando que me quería y que no estaba conmigo por nuestro ex futuro en común -las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla -Pero ves,me marché hace dos meses de Tokio y él no ha echo nada por averiguar sobre mi paradero -gimoteó -De esta forma solo me demostró que él en realidad no me amaba -respiró profundamente- Por eso he decidido rehacer mi vida y aquí hay un chico estupendo que me aprecia y me quiere tal como soy ,incluso cuando lo abrazo en público no me aparta avergonzado sino que me aprieta más a su cuerpo -dijo.

-Serena...-susurró Andrew sorprendido por lo que acaba de contarle .Él bien sabía que su mejor amigo no era ningún tipo cariñoso ,pero nunca había pensado que tanta indiferencia por su parte hubieran echo tanto daño a Serena.

-Nada Andrew mejor dime si ya encontraste a la chica que está enamorada de ti -preguntó.

-Bueno...yo ...es que...-se sonrojó al otro lado de la línea.

-Ay no ,por favor ,no puedo creer que seas tan ciego -rió -Bueno Andrew te dejo que ya es tarde ,chao cuídate -se despidió , colgó y se acostó en su cama mientras se abrazaba a la almohada para después quedarse dormida.

Andrew colgó el teléfono .Le había dolido escuchar las palabras de Serena ,pues había sentido su dolor .Ya era hora de hacer algo ,se acercó a su hermana para dejarla a cargo del Crown y salió hacia el piso de Darien .Hacía días que quería hablar con él pero no había tenido ,pero aquello era urgente ,pues sabía de antemano que su amigo también estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de la rubia.

.

.

-Gracias por la maravillosa velada -dijo la chica al ver que el coche de Darien se detenía en frente de su edificio.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme -le sonrió.

-Darien...-susurró la chica mientras se acercaba más a él.

Darien vio como la chica se acercaba poco a poco a él hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso apasionado .Al principio correspondió el beso ,pero al cerrar los ojos una imagen apareció en su cabeza ,Serena .De pronto recordó la dulzura y calidez de sus besos ,no se comparaban con los de aquella chica ,que eran fríos .No podía creer que ella invadiera su mente otra vez .Pasó su mano por detrás del pelo de la chica ,y de repente este le pareció muy lacio ,no era sedoso como el de Serena ,ni su cuerpo emanaba aquel dulce aroma a fresas y chocolate.

-Serena-susurró al pensar en ella.

-¿Qué ?-preguntó la chica al escucharlo y se apartó rápidamente de él -Me has llamado Serena ,¡por Dios! No me vengas a confundir con la tonta de tu ex novia -abrió la puerta del coche.

-Lo siento ,no quería decirte asi -dijo y luego cayó en sus palabras -¡No te permito que llames tonta a Serena !-gritó.

-¡Pues es una tonta!-chilló -¡Adiós!-dijo dando un portazo con la puerta del coche y se marchó a su piso.

Darien arrancó el coche furioso con ella por insultar a Serena y consigo mismo por tener aún vivo en sus recuerdos su imagen ,aroma ,y tacto. Sabía que si no la olvidaba se volvería loco ,pero tampoco no quería olvidarla ,pues ella era lo más bonito que le había pasado en la vida.

Llegó a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina por una botella de whisky .Él no acostumbraba a beber pero lo necesitaba ,necesitaba ahogar sus penas ,aunque sabía que aquella no era la mejor forma. Cogió un vaso y lo llenó ,para después bebérselo de un solo trago y continuó mientras miraba la foto de su amada.

Andrew había llegado al piso de Darien y se disponía a tocar el timbre cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta .Entró y lo que vio lo sorprendió .A Darien sentado en el suelo llorando y bebiendo ,se acerco a él y se sento a su lado y luego le quitó la botella de whisky.

-Andrew ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó.

-Darien ,mírate estás borracho ,he venido a verte ,¿por qué estás así?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Por qué? Porque ¡maldita sea! -gritó- No puedo olvidarme de Serena ,he intentado fijarme en otras mujeres ,pero no puedo .La extraño ,la amo ,la quiero a mi lado ,la necesito porque me siento vació .Quiero volver a ver su sonrisa ,sus ojos ...Estoy así porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de Serena ,pero no está se ,se marchó ,ella ya no me ama -dijo y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

-Darien ,yo creo que ella te sigue amando .Y si de verdad la amaras cambiarias ,al menos por ella ,un poco tu forma de tratarla sin avergonzarte de demostrarle tu amor .Si de verdad la amaras no hubieras cometido eso estúpidos errores :intentar olvidarla o salir con otras personas .Si de verdad la amaras lucharías por ella y no te darías por vencido hasta conseguirla y volver a tenerla entre tus brazos ,porque yo sé que ella te ama y está sufriendo porque tú no has echo nada por recuperarla ,porque de esa forma solo le has demostrado que no te importa y que no sientes nada por ella -le dijo.

-La amo ,de verdad la amo ,pero ella se fue para olvidarme ,ella ya no me ama -le respondió.

-Ay Darien no seas idiota y no te engañes ,abre tus ojos y ve a por ella -diciendo eso se marchó dejando a Darien con sus pensamientos .Sonrió pues su misión ya estaba cumplida.

Darien se quedó pensando durante un buen rato. ¿Qué podía hacer él por recuperarla?¿Ella lo seguiría amando? ¿Podría él cambiar por ella? _Sí ,si que puedo cambiar por ella ,puedo hacer que ella vuelva a enamorarse de mí ,porque yo la amo y la necesito a mi lado ,necesito volver a sentir esa luz que me envuelve de calidez ,necesito volver a verla sonreir y ser yo el motivo de su sonrisa .Lucharé por ella ,esta vez si lo haré ,no volveré a cometer el estúpido error de querer olvidarla .Prepárate Serena Tsukino porque allá voy .He tomado una decisión .Voy a por ti mi amor ,dispuesto a recuperarte porque yo te amo ,porque yo no puedo dejarte _dijo y se levantó rápidamente para ir a ducharse y para irse a acostar lo mas pronto posible pues al día siguiente tendría muchas cosas que planear.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Darien se encontraba sentado ,en el despacho de su jefe ,en frente del escritorio esperando que él aceptara su decisión.

-¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? -le preguntó -Mira Darien ,eres un buen doctor y tus pacientes te aprecian sinceramente ,pero cambiar así de repente todo y por aquella profesión ,no merece la pena -le dijo.

-Quizás por lo que lo cambio no merece la pena ,pero el motivo por el cual lo cambió si -dijo.

-¿Es tu última palabra? ¿Esta es tu decisión? -pregunto el hombre.

-Sí ,sí lo es ,esta es mi decisión...

**_Hola m_is queridos lectores ,aquí os traigo un nuevo capi más ,ya os dije que no era lo que pensabais jejejeje .¿Qué planearé Darien? Lo sabremos mañana .Gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios .No olvidéis dejad reviews diciendo si os ha gustado este capi o no ,espero que ,si .Pues estos me animan a seguir con la historia. Este capi no es tan largo como yo quería que fuera pues no he podido escribir mas ya que hoy tuve que estudiar para el examen de mañana pero e esforcé para teneros un capi .Ojala os haya gustado.**

**Para lo que querais poneros en contacto conmigo aquí os dejo mi twiter: Krishna_marquez .**

**Besos nos leemos mañana .**


	8. Sopresas inesperadas

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece** **.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

**Sorpresas inesperadas.**

Un chico bajaba del avión encaminándose hacia la salida para coger un taxi .Lo tomó y se dirigió al universidad mientras miraba por la ventana .Era plena luz del día ,seguramente las clases ya habrían comenzado .Llegó y después de pagarle al taxista cruzó los largos pasillos y llegó a un despacho. Tocó la puerta y al escuchar un "pase" ,éntró. Se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en frente al escritorio. La silla se giró dejando ver a un hombre pequeño y gordo.

-Buenos días -dijo -Nos alegramos de tener una persona tan especializada en nuestro sistema -añadió -¿Que tal el viaje? -preguntó.

-Bueno ,un poco agotador ,fueron demasiadas horas ,pero todo a valido la pena con tal de estar aquí -le respondió.

-Bueno, hoy es su primer día ,así que le ofrezco la oportunidad de dar una vuelta por el alrededor y mirar nuestra universidad ,ya mañana puede empezar a trabajar ,también puede ir a ver su sala -dijo.

-Muchísimas gracias ,gracias por haberme aceptado en estas fechas .Ahora si me permite me gustaría echar un vistazo y luego irme a descansar a mi futuro piso -dijo.

-Si ,por supuesto .Espero que le guste esta universidad .Puede retirarse -se despidió.

El joven se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza .Salió del despacho y se dirigió en busca de su nuevo piso .Al encontrarlo entró en él ,se cambió de ropa ,dejó sus cosas y se fue a dar una vuelta .Reconocía que la universidad era bastante vieja pero preciosa ,además se conservaba bastante bien a pesar de los años .Al salir al exterior ,pasó por un puente blanco que atravesaba el pequeño río situado en frente de la fachada de la universidad ,cuando de repente se giró y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado . Vio que en el otro extremo del río ,una joven rubia ,de ojos azules corría por el césped a gran velocidad. Se rió al verla quitarse sus zapatos de tacón y luego correr descalza por la hierba. Al ver que se iba se apresuró para alcanzarla pero no pudo .Era ella .Era ella .Solo que ahora se veía más madura , elegante y cambiada ,pero igual o más hermosa que antes ,su luz seguía brillando con claridad.

-Serena ...-susurró .

Siguió caminando para después volver a su piso .Al volver a pasar por los pasillos vio unos carteles pegados anunciando "Baile de otoño " y más abajo ponía "No olvides vestirte de gala y llevar tu máscara " ._¿Así que un baile de máscaras?_ _Esta es mi oportunidad comenzar por nuestro primer baile ,por nuestro primer beso mi amor _pensó y se marchó a su piso pues al día siguiente tendría cosas que hacer.

.

.

Serena corría por el césped ,pues llegaba tarde a su cita con Melody ,pues habían quedado de ir ,junto con Megan ,a arreglarse para la fiesta en su piso .La semana había pasado muy rápida y aquella noche se iba a celebrar el baile de otoño .Siguió corriendo hasta que sintió que los tacones le estaban matando los pies ,se detuvo y se los sacó ,y siguió corriendo con ellos en la mano .

-Serena...-escuchó que alguien la llamaba un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo .

Se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie y continuo. Llegó al piso de Melody ,en donde ya se encontraba Megan ,y después de perder disculpas por llegar tarde y de haber recibido el castigo por parte de la chicas :cosquillas ;comenzaron a arreglarse .

La tarde pasó volando y pronto llegó la noche .Después de estar listas y de haber comprobado que nada les faltaba ,cerraron todo y salieron del piso de Melody hacia el baile.

Al llegar se quedaron boquiabiertas por la belleza del lugar .Habían mesas con comida y bebida para que la gente se sirviera .Estas estaban decoradas por manteles blancos y con flores para adornar .Había una gran pista de baile en el centro ,a la izquierda estaba la orquesta y a la derecha el escenario decorado con cortinas sedosas de color amarillo muy suave .La decoración estaba formada por colores propios del otoño ,con decoraciones con figuras de hojas y una gran lámpara en el centro del techo.

Entraron y después de hacerse la foto se acercaron a los chicos ,que estaban hablando entre ellos .

-Hola chicos -dijo Serena .

-Vaya que guapos os veis -dijo Megan -¿Verdad que si? -preguntó dándole un pequeño codazo a Melody.

-Si ,muy guapos .dijo un poco sonrojada.

Dylan llevaba un traje gris ,a juego con sus ojos ,una camisa blanca ,llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás y una máscara negra. Robert llevaba un traje negro con una máscara blanca que destacaban sus ojos verdes y el pelo peinado igual que Dylan.

-Serena ,estás preciosa -dijo Dylan besando la palma de la mano -Y vosotras también chicas -también les besó la palma de la mano.

-Gracias -dijeron las chicas.

Megan llevaba su pelo castaño recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos cerca de su rostro ,un vestido rosa pálido ajustado a su cuerpo con tacones a juego , un maquillaje sencillo y una máscara rosa. Melody llevaba su pelo castaño suelto con una gran trenza en forma de diadema ,un vestido verde a medio muslo con una abertura en la parte derecha ,un maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos grises y una máscara blanca con pequeños dibujo de flores en la parte derecha .Serena llevaba un vestido azul sin tirantes ,pegado a su busto y que caía como una cascada hasta medio muslo ,llevaba el pelo ondulado y una máscara azul .

-Melody ,¿quieres bailar? -preguntó Robert ,que con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta de que solo quería a Serena como a una amiga ,pero aún así seguía peleando con Dylan para molestarlo .Y ,poco a poco ,se había dado cuenta de que Melody era una chica maravillosa ,a parte de ser guapa ,y de que se sentía ligeramente atraído por ella.

-Si -respondió Melody sonrojada .Ambos se acercaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

-Serena ,¿quieres bailar conmigo? -preguntó Dylan.

-Eh ...esto -iba a aceptar pero de pronto vio a una persona que le parecía conocida -Esto ,disculpa vuelvo ahora -y se separó de ellos.

-¡Serena! -exclamó al verla marchar.

Se dio media vuelta en busca de Megan y no la encontró ,giró su vista hacia la pista de baile y la encontró bailando con un chico bastante apuesto .De pronto sintió que los celos lo invadían ._Relájate Dylan ,es normal que ella este con otro ,vosotros solo sois amigos _se dijo ,en ese momento Megan se giró y le sonrió ,él le devolvió la sonrisa apenado al recordar lo que pudo ser pero no fue.

.

.

Andrew se encontraba atendiendo detrás de la barra ,cuando de repente escuchó la campanilla que indicaba la llegada de un cliente ,sonó .Levantó su rostro y sonrió al ver a Lita acercándose con paso ligero hacia él .Se veía realmente hermosa con la ropa que llevaba . La última conversación que tuvo con Darien le hizo darse cuenta de que si quería a alguien no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada y después de haber meditado durante algunos días ,llegó a la conclusión de que amaba a Lita .Ahora solo faltaba decírselo .

-Hola Andrew -le dijo Lita sentándose en el taburete .

-Hola Lita -sonrió -Te ves preciosa -añadió.

-Eh ,muchas gracias -murmuró sonrojada- Quiero un zumo de piña -pidió.

-Te propongo algo mejor -le dijo.

-¿Qué propones? -le dijo mientras se perdía en los ojos de él.

Era ahora o nunca -Te propongo ser feliz ...-dijo nervioso ,respiró y siguió -Te propongo ser feliz ,conmigo ,te propongo que me dejes hacerte la chica más feliz del mundo ,porque te amo ,me he dado cuenta de que te amo ,no sé en que momento te dejé de ver como a una amiga para verte como te veo ahora ,como a la chica que amo y con la que quiero estar ...

-Andrew...-susurró Lita emocionada ,nunca imaginó que pasaría eso.

-Lita te amo -salió de la barra y se acercó a ella ,le tomó las manos y añadió -¿Quieres salir conmigo? -preguntó nervioso y un poco asustado de que lo rechazara.

-Andrew -dijo Lita soltándole las manos y Andrew la miró apenado -No me mires así ,quiero decirte que yo si aceptó salir contigo -le sonrió y él la miró sorprendido -Siempre estuve enamorada de ti .Te amo Andrew -unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ,por fin podía decirlas.

-Lita -susurró Andrew mirándola y alzándole el rostro para después unir sus labios en un tierno beso que expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella.

_Así que eras tú ,tu eras aquella chica que estaba enamorada de mí ,gracias por amarme Lita ,gracias por ser tú .Tenías razón Serena _pensó y la abrazó más fuerte mientras la abrazaba ,no quería dejarla ir ,porque la amaba con todo su corazón.

.

.

Serena cruzó la pista dejando a Dylan ,siguió a aquella persona a la que había descubierto mirándola ,salió del salón .Corrió por las pasillos buscándola ,pero era difícil distinguir la silueta de aquella persona en la oscuridad .Si su vista no le fallaba sabía perfectamente quien era .Su estatura ,su pelo ,sus hermosos ojos ,su traje ,la rosa roja que llevaba y su antifaz .Era su amado Tukedo Mask .¿Pero qué hacía él en la universidad? ¿Había ido a buscarla? ¿Y si todo fue producto de su imaginación ?Pensó que quizás fuera eso ,una simple alucinación ,se dio media vuelta para volver al baile ,pero un brazo la agarró de la cintura .Iba a gritar pero una mano le tapó la boca y la arrastro detrás de una pared .Comenzó a removerse inquieta y forcejear por su libertad pero se paralizó al escuchar esa voz...

-Tranquila princesa ,soy yo, no te asustes -le susurró cerca del oído haciéndola estremecer.

Aquella voz .No podía ser ,no era posible. Entonces él le quitó la mano de la boca y le dio la vuelta ,la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo ,le levantó el rostro y la besó.

Fue un beso dulce y tierno ,lento ,sin exigencias .Serena se dejó llevar por la dulzura de aquellos labios y la calidez que emanaba aquel cuerpo ,aún en la oscuridad ,se apretó más a él y entrelazando sus manos por detrás del cuello de él ,respondió el beso .Había extrañado sus besos ,aunque los de Dylan tambien la hacían sentir cosas ,aquel se las hacía sentir más fuerte .

Siguieron besándose hasta que se separaron por falta de aliento .No sabía si fue por casualidad o porque si ,pero de repente las nubes que tapaban la luna ,se movieron dejándola iluminar la noche ,levantó su vista y comprobó sus sospechas .

-Darien -susurró mirándolo a los ojos -Digo Tukedo Mask ¿Qué haces...-fue interrumpida.

-Shhh ,no digas nada princesa -le dijo y la agarró de la cintura para volver a atraerla a su cuerpo ,agachó su cabeza y susurro cerca de su oído -Solo siente ,mi amor -le besó el cuello .

-Darien -susurró -No.

-Tranquila ,no va a pasar nada -la miró -Solo quiero hacer esto -dijo y la besó .

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí os traigo un nuevo capi ,pues aquí teneis vuestro reencuentro ¿Qué pasara después ?¿que paso entre Dylan y Megan? Espero que os haya gustado .No olvidéis dejar reviews pues estos me animan a seguir .Gracias por leer mi historia .**

**Para lo que querais poneros en contacto conmigo aquí os dejo mi twiter: Krishna_marquez .**

**Besos nos leemos mañana .**


	9. Detalles I

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece** **.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

**Detalles I.**

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Andrew ,decidió que no podía seguir viviendo así ,y de que ya era hora de luchar por lo que amaba .Por eso ,a la mañana siguiente había buscado un empleo en la universidad de Cambridge y al encontrarlo contacto inmediatamente con el director de dicha universidad .Minutos después ya tenia un trabajo en ella como doctor de la universidad .Así que redactó su renuncia y se la presentó al director del hospital de Tokio .Más tarde abandonó el hospital ,después de despedirse de todos su amigos y compañeros de trabajo ,incluida la asistente ,y se marchó al Crown para darle noticia a Andrew .Este al escucharlo se había puesto muy contento y le brindó su apoyo .También le confesó que estaba enamorado de una chica y él le dijo lo mismo que él la había dicho ,que si la amaba que luchara por ella .Al salir del Crown se marchó a su piso y a la mañana siguiente cogió su avión hacia Inglaterra .Llegó ,se presentó al director y vio a Serena corriendo por la hierba mientras pasaba y luego el cartel anunciando el baile.

Aquel baile lo significaba todo para él .Tenía una oportunidad de volver a empezar desde cero con su amada princesa ,como aquella vez que bailaron en el baile de la princesa ,y de rememorar su primer beso .Darien se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su nuevo piso descansando y planeando la forma de acercarse a Serena aquella noche .El cartel decía que era un baile de máscaras ,pero él necesitaba que ella lo reconociera ,y la mejor manera en lo que lo hiciera sería transformándose en Tuxedo Mask .Se levantó ,cogió su maleta y buscó los informes .Se volvió a sentar en el sofá y los colocó en la mesa pequeña situada en frente del sofá .Comenzó a leerlos ,rellenarlos y planeando de forma ordenada su trabajo y horario.

Entró en la fiesta transformado en Tuxedo Mask y esperó a que ella llegara .Su sorpresa fue enorme al verla llegar con aquel vestido .Serena tenía razón ,ella ya no era un niña ,había crecido ,ya era toda una mujer ,una hermosa mujer .¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta? Serena era una mujer preciosa ,era alta ,esbelta con generosas curvas que volverían loco a cualquier hombre .Sintió como empezaba a hervir de deseo ,pero se dijo a si mismo que debía controlarse como lo hacia siempre que estaba con ella .

Su pelo se veía realmente hermoso y sus ojos azules seguían brillando con aquella inocencia tan característica de ella ,pero ya no tenía aquel destello de felicidad como antes y aquello le preocupó.

Vio como un chico se acercaba a ella y le besaba la mano y como ella le respondía con una sonrisa .Sintió ganas de acercarse hasta ellos y apartar inmediatamente a Serena de ese tipo diciendo que ella era suya ."Suya" ,bueno en realidad no lo era .Hace tres meses que ella había dejado de ser suya .Salió de la fiesta para poder tomar aire ,pues necesitaba relajarse y más tarde la vio siguiéndolo.

Y ahora estaban allí .Los dos juntos .Solos .Besándose. Había añorado el saber de aquellos labios a cuales ,se daba cuenta ahora ,era completamente adicto .

Quería estar asi para siempre ,abrazando y besando a su princesa ,pero nada era para siempre .

Darien había vuelto .Era real y no una alucinación .¿Había ido a por ella? ¿La seguiría amando? ¿O quizás no? Serena no quería pensar .Se sentía tan bien estando en sus brazos que no quería que nada lo estropeara .Respondió gustosa cada uno de sus besos .

Darien estaba contento ,Serena le respondía de la misma forma que lo hacia en el pasado .Y aquello solo podía significar que lo seguía amando .

-Serena -se separó de ella y le acarició la mejilla -No sabes la alegría que me da que todo vuelva a ser como antes -la abrazó.

Estaba completamente atónita .¿Así de fácil había sido todo? ¿Así de fácil se solucionaron las cosas entre ellos ?No se lo podía creer .Había vuelto a caer rendida en los brazos de Darien .¿Y que había conseguido? Nada ,solo que él fuera a buscarla y que la besara en la oscuridad .¡En las oscuridad! ¡Por Dios ! La estaba besando donde nadie los pudiera ver .Él no había cambiado .Se reprendió así misma por ser tan débil .Había dejado todo ,una vida ,para empezar otra nueva .Lo había dejado a el para poder ser feliz ,¿y qué era lo primero que hacía al verlo ?Lanzarse a sus brazos y responder sus besos .

_No te engañes Serena ¿Qué va a pasar después de este beso? Pasará que él volverá a ser el mismo hombre .Volverá a ser frío y distante contigo _le dijo su subconsciente ._¿Acaso ,ya te olvidaste de todos los momentos en lo que lloraste por él ,en el daño que te hizo ?No seas tonta Serena ,ahora eras más madura y puedes comprender las cosas .¿Además que pasa con Dylan? .¡_Dylan! Se había olvidado completamente de él .Recordó que él siempre estuvo para apoyarla y animarla .Era atento y cariñoso con ella y no se merecía eso.

-No Darien ,nada ha vuelto a ser como antes -se separó de él -Esto ha sido un error ,y no va a volver a pasar -anunció.

-Serena ¿cómo puedes decirme eso después de corresponder a mis besos de aquella forma? -se acercó y la tomó suavemente de la muñeca -Serena te amo ,he venido a por ti ,no he podido olvidarte -la estrechó en sus brazos -Te amo...-susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

-No Darien -le puso una mano en su boca -No ,nosotros terminamos ,cada uno debe seguir su vida -dijo.

-Serena -aparto la mano -No puedo seguir mi vida sin ti ,tú eres mi razón de ser ,te necesito -dijo acariciándole la palma de la mano -He sido un tonto este tiempo ,pero te amo ,por ti estoy dispuesto a cambiar .Por favor créeme -pidió.

¿Podía ser eso cierto? ¿Podía Darien cambiar?¿Podía ella creerle? Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder oír esas palabras .Mucho tiempo .Y ahora era demasiado tarde para oírlas.

-No puedo ,espere mucho tiempo para oírlas y ahora ya es demasiado tarde para hacerlo ,demasiado tarde para los dos -sentenció.

-Serena ,no digas eso ,tenemos una oportunidad de volver a estar juntos -dijo Darien- He venido a por ti ,yo sé que aún me amas .

¿Lo amaba? No lo sabía exactamente ,solo sentía que su corazón estaba dividido en dos :entre Dylan y Darien .

-Serena ¿me amas? -preguntó al verla dudar .

Serena no respondió ,solo bajó su cabeza ,estaba demasiado confundida como para poder responder .Darien buscó su mirada ,pero ella le rehuía ,y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón .

-Dime que amas -la agarró por los hombros.

-Darien ,lo siento -susurró Serena - No puedo estar contigo ,perdóname .

-¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?-preguntó zarandeándola suavemente .

-Porque Serena es mi novia ,por eso no puede estar contigo -dijo una voz .

.

.

-¡Ay no! Ya es tarde ,¿dónde estará? -preguntó Rei mirando a Ami.

-No lo sé Rei -respondió y volvió a mirar la acera -Mira ahí viene -señaló.

-Chicas...lo siento ...he salido tarde de la clase ,pues la bruja de mi profesora no estaba contenta con los pasos de mi actuación -dijo con la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

-De acuerdo Mina ,no pasa nada -dijo Rei con voz pasiva sorprendiendo a las chicas -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así? -preguntó.

-Nada Rei ,solo que últimamente has cambiado mucho ,ahora eres más amable y ... -dijo Ami -Da igual ,vámonos .

-Si -respondieron las dos chicas.

Llegaron a casa de Serena y tocaron el timbre .

-Ya voy -dijo una voz detrás de la puerta -Hola chicas -saludó Ikuko al abrirla .

-Hola Ikuko -saludaron las tres .

-Decidme a ¿qué venéis esta vez ?-preguntó mientras las hacía pasar y las conducía al salón donde todas se sentaron.

-Pues vera ,bueno ,nosotras hemos venido ...-comenzó Mina.

-Hemos venido a por lo mismo de siempre .Queremos saber donde está fue Serena -dijo Rei.

-Chicas -suspiró Ikuko -Ya sabéis que no puedo deciros nada ,ella me lo pidió .

-Vamos chicas ,no debimos haber venido -murmuro apenada Ami ,pues ya era la vigésima vez que lo intentaban en tres meses .

-Pero ...-dijo Mina .

-Lo siento chicas -dijo Ikuko.

-No ,no lo siente -dijo Rei -No lo siente ,porque no es usted quien no sabe nada de ella ,no usted la que se arrepiente de las palabras que le dijo ,no usted la que se arrepiente de todas las cosas que le hizo -dijo mientras algunas lágrimas bañaban sus ojos -Por favor señora Ikuko ,díganos donde está Serena ,se lo suplico .

Ikuko estaba sorprendida ,al igual que las dos chicas ,nunca había visto a Rei así ,pues bien ella sabía que aquella joven era bien conocida por su temperamental carácter. Pero ahora se veía triste y realmente arrepentida .Que Dios la perdonara pero no podía seguir con la promesa de su hija.

-Rei ,no llores querida ,Serena se fue a Inglaterra -dijo Ikuko mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¡Inglaterra! -exclamó Mina.

-Si ,obtuvo una beca completa en la universidad de Cambridge -dijo Ikuko.

-¡Cambridge! Vaya al parecer hemos juzgado muy mal a Serena -dijo Ami.

-Esperadme aquí un segundo -se levantó y a los pocos segundos volvió -Tomad aquío tenéis la dirección y su número de teléfono -se lo entregó a Rei.

-Muchísimas gracias señora Ikuko -la abrazó Mina -Bueno nosotras nos vamos .

-Id con cuidado ,no le digáis a Serena que yo os dije jejeje -dijo.

Las tres jóvenes se marcharon contentas de la casa.

.

.

Dylan se preocupó al ver que Serena no volvía y salió en su búsqueda ,hasta encontrarla con aquel hombre que se la hacía familiar.

Darien se giró ,sin soltar a Serena ,para ver al dueño de aquella voz encontrándose con el mismo chico que había visto en el baile .Pero se sorprendió ,cuando le vió la cara ,al darse cuenta que era el mismo chico que había visto cerca de Serena aquella tarde que la invitó al cine .

-¡Dylan! -exclamó Serena .

-Te pido que sueltes inmediatamente a mi novia -dijo este .

"Su novia " Él había dicho su novia .Miró a Serena que estaba sorprendida y dedujo que había sido porque su novio la había pillado con otro hombre. Volvió a mirar a Dylan .

-No lo haré -dijo.

-Si lo harás -dijo Dylan -Serena ven -le extendió su mano .

Darien vio como Serena se apartaba de él y le agarraba la mano a Dylan .

-Serena...-susurró sintiendo que otra vez lo envolvía un vació.

-Lo siento Darien -le respondió y se marchó dejándolo solo.

Una vez apartados de aquel lugar y encaminándose hacia el baile , Dylan preguntó :

-Serena ¿estás bien?

-Si ,estoy bien ,solo que...-suspiró -Vuelve tú a la fiesta ,yo me iré a casa ,han sido demasiadas emociones -le dio un beso en la mejilla -Que te lo pases bien -se dio media vuelta.

-Serena -la agarró de la muñeca -Respecto a lo que dije yo...bueno ,perdóname por haberle dicho que eras mi novia aunque fuera una mentira ,yo solo quería ayudarte porque ,bueno yo...te...

-Gracias Dylan -lo interrumpió -Y no te preocupes ,no me molestó tu mentira ,bueno ,me voy chao -y se marchó.

-Adiós -la vio marchar y entró en el baile.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que Darien los había seguido y que había escuchado toda la conversación sintiendo un profundo alivio en su corazón ._Pequeña mentirosa _pensó ._Ya verás de lo que es capaz Darien Chiba _pensó y se marchó a su piso.

.

.

Era un nuevo día y Serena se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla del pequeño puente mirando como el agua del río corría .

-¡Serena! -escuchó que alguien la llamaba .

-Melody -dijo al darse la vuelta -Dime ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? -le pregunto al verla con la respiración escasa .

-Bueno ...yo ...es que ...espera a que respire un poco -respiró- Bueno ,vale ya está jajaja -cogió su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo -Serena ,no me vas a creer ,anoche cuando me iba a casa después del baile ,me encontré con un chico muy alto y atractivo que me entrego esta cajita y me pidió que te la diera y después se fue -se la entregó -Ábrela.

-Eh si -cogió la cajita y la abrió .

Había un precioso colgante con una luna creciente plateada y también había un papel .

-¿Qué es? -preguntó curiosa Melody y vio el colgante y el papel -Es hermoso ,¿que pone? -preguntó.

-_"_Si tan solo pudiera expresar mis sentimientos lo haría sin pensar ,porque te has vuelto en mi alegría y en la luz de mi mirar " -leyó y sonrió ,volvió a mirar el colgante y guardó todo en la caja para luego meterlo en su mochila.

-Uau ¡que bonito!- exclamó Melody y miró su reloj -Vamos Serena que sino llegaremos tarde -dijo.

Ambas chicas corrieron y llegaron a su clase .Se sentaron en sus asientos y cuando Serena abrió la mochila para coger su libro se sorprendió al encontrarse con una rosa roja .La cogió y vio que tenía un pequeño papel ,atado con un lazo rosa ,en el tallo de la rosa .Lo desató ,lo abrió y lo leyó :"Una rosa es la mínima expresión de belleza de una mujer y una mujer es la máxima expresión de belleza de una rosa...Te amo ".

-Darien ...-susurró por lo bajo.

No podía creer que Darien tuviera aquellos pequeños detalles con ella .La olió y sonrió ,la guardó con cuidado, para que no se estropeara, en su mochila y se concentró en la clase .

Al acabar las clases Serena decidió no ir con los chicos a la cafetería y se fue a su casa .Al llegar se dirigió a su habitación ,abrió y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos .Su cama estaba decorada con pétalos rojos de tal forma que escribían un "Te amo" .Se acercó y acarició los pétalos aún sorprendida .

Al parecer Darien estaba cambiando y todo era por ella .No ,no , no .No podía pensar en ello ,tenia que seguir firme en su decisión no podía ser débil .Y si él creía que con aquellos tontos detalles ella volvería con él se equivocaba se dijo.

Volvió a mirar la cama y sin darse cuenta se lanzó sobre ella y empezó a saltar como una niña pequeña muerta de la alegría ,dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Darien se encontraba mirando desde la ventana de su nueva consulta el paisaje ,pensando en Serena ._Me pregunto si te gustó mi regalo y la rosa ,mi amor ,aunque es una pena perderme tu reacción cuando llegues a tu casa y veas tu habitación .No has cambiado nada ,te siguen gustando los conejitos jajaja _pensó y sonrió al recordar ver un pequeño conejo de peluche rosa y una funda de móvil con orejas de conejo sobre la cama._Y si esos detalles te gustaron espera a ver mis siguientes ideas ..._dijo.

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí os traigo un nuevo capi perdonad por no haber subido un capi antes pero es que estuve enferma pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor . Espero que os haya gustado .¿Qué ideas tendrá Darien en mente ? Lo sabremos en el próximo cap .No olvidéis dejar reviews pues estos me animan a seguir .Gracias por leer mi historia .**

**Para lo que querais poneros en contacto conmigo aquí os dejo mi twiter: Krishna_marquez .**

**Besos nos vemos en el prox cap .**


	10. Detalles II

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece** **.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

**Detalles II.**

-¿Qué? -chilló Mina y escupió el zumo de naranja.

-¡Mina! -gritó Rei al sentir el zumo sobre su cara -¡Eres un cochina! -chilló y cogió rápidamente una servilleta para limpiarse -¿Y vosotros de que os reís? -preguntó mirando a Ami ,Andrew y Lita.

-De nada -dijeron los tres ,se miraron y comenzaron a reír otra vez .

-Bueno ,pero ¿es verdad que Darien se fue a Inglaterra a buscar a Serena? -preguntó Rei mirando a Andrew .

-Si ,se fue a buscarla ,porque cuando uno ama no puede estar lejos de la persona que ama -miró a Lita y le sonrió.

-Vaya ,vaya ,aquí un par de abejas que están derrochando mucha miel -murmuró con picardía mientras se acercaba a la pareja -¿Acaso tenéis algo que contarnos? -preguntó Mina.

-Bueno ...esto ...yo ...él ...nosotros -titubeó Lita.

-Vosotros , ellos -dijo Ami -Nos sabemos los pronombres jajaja -los miró y al verlos sonrojados dedujo todo y sonrió -Felicidades chicos ,espero que seáis felices -los se levantó de su sitio ,se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.

-Gracias -dijeron los dos.

-¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Mina quien no llegó a entender.

-Ay Mina ,pero si fuiste tu la primera en fijarse -dijo Rei.

-Mina ,Lita y yo estamos saliendo juntos -estrechó a Lita entre sus brazos y la besó.

-Buff ,¡qué envidia! -soltó .

-¡Mina! -gritaron Ami y Rei.

-Es verdad ,yo ,que soy la diosa del amor aún no encuentro novio ,pero ¿sabéis una cosa? -ellos negaron con la cabeza y Mina alzando su brazo dijo con determinación -Empezaré ahora mismo mi búsqueda ,chaito -y se marchó -¡Ah y felicidades! -gritó desde la calle.

-Jajaja Mina no cambiará -dijo Ami .

-Me recuerda tanto a Serena -dijo apenada Rei.

-No te preocupes Rei ,yo confío en que ella volverá solo hay que tener fe -le dijo Andrew .

-Algún día volverá -susurró Lita -Ella tiene que volver .

Se sentaron todos juntos en la mesa para platicar sobre como se dieron las cosas entre Lita y Andrew .

.

.

Después de una semana llena de exámenes ,Serena salía contenta de la clase tras al acabar con una excelente nota en un examen muy importante .Aunque no había visto en toda aquella semana a Darien ,sabía que él estaba cerca ,pues lo sentía ,y también porque cada mañana recibía una rosa con una nota .Aquello le gustaba y mucho .

-Serena ¿vamos a la cafetería a comer algo? -preguntó Melody.

-Si ,vamos ,la verdad es que me muero de hambre -contestó Serena .

Al llegar vieron sentados en una mesa a Dylan y Robert ,y se acercaron a ellos .

-Hola chicos -dijo Melody sentándose al lado de Robert.

-Hola Mel -la beso en la mejilla y esta se ruborizó -Hola Sere -la saludó.

-Hola -se sentó entre Dylan y Melody -¿Ya habéis pedido?- preguntó.

-No aún no ,estamos esperando a Megan -respondió Dylan.

-Bueno ,yo me muero de hambre así que voy a ir a pedir algo ,te vienes Melody -le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Si ,¿quieres algo Robert? -le preguntó.

-Lo que tú quieras -respondió este y le guiñó un ojo.

Serena se acercó a la barra y pidió un delicioso pastel de chocolate y una taza de té .Melody pidió un bocadillo de jamón y queso y para beber una Coca-Cola ,a Robert le compró una bolsa de patatas fritas y también una Coca-Cola .Cogieron su pedido y volvieron a la mesa .

-Mmm esto está delicioso -dijo Serena al probar un trozo de pastel -Dylan ¿te pasa algo? -le preguntó al verlo distraído.

-Eh no ,no me pasa nada Serena -mintió .

Dylan no se sentía bien .Pensaba que ya no sentía nada y que había dejado sus sentimientos en el pasado ,pero al verla el otro dia con otro le había afectado realmente .No entendía por qué la vida era tan injusta ,ahora que por fin había encontrado a una persona con la que podía ser feliz ,ella volvía a adueñarse de su corazón .Miró a Serena ,quien parecía una niña pequeña comiendo el pastel alegre como si se tratara de un nuevo juguete ,y sonrió .Aquella chica lo hacía sentir tan bien ,lo llenaba de una calidez inexplicable ,era como si ella fuera toda luz y felicidad .Se giró en su silla y su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro .Allí estaba Megan al lado de la barra hablando con un chico .Vio como este le acariciaba la mejilla y ella sonreía .De repente sintió una profunda rabia y se levantó rápidamente de su silla ,dejando atónitos a sus amigos y se dirigió junto a ella.

Serena vio como Dylan se marchaba ,giró un poco y se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacia Megan muy enfadado .¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso sentía algo por Megan? Serena se iba a levantar para ir a buscarlo pero una mano la detuvo.

-Déjalo ,ellos necesitan hablar ,ya es hora de que lo hagan -dijo Robert.

-No entiendo -murmuró Serena .

-Ya entenderás por ahora déjalos solos -pidió .

Y así lo hizo .Se quedó en su asiento mientras comía su pastel y bebía su té .Estuvieron un buen rato hablando amenamente los tres juntos ,pero Serena fue capaz de ver que era un mal tercio entre Melody y Robert ,pues se notaba a leguas que se gustaban mutuamente solo que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de ello.

Se escucharon unos ruidos por los pasillos y después apareció una multitud de gente corriendo por la cafetería en dirección al exterior .Los tres se miraron con cara de curiosidad y después de acabar rápidamente su comida ,se levantaron y siguieron a la multitud .

Llegaron cerca del río e intentaron ver que era lo que había pero casi imposible pues había mucha gente .La gente empezó a aplaudir y de repente se escuchó una melodía y a continuación una voz.

Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz  
no sabia que existía un mundo así  
no sabía que podía ser tan feliz  
Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro.

Aquella voz ,no podía ser...Se abrió paso entre la multitud y allí estaba él .No podía ser cierto .¡Era Darien el que estaba cantando! Estaba parado en frente de ella ,con un grupo de músicos a su alrededor , vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros .Llevaba su cabello alborotada .Se veía realmente guapo pensó .Tenía los ojos cerrados y en una mano tenia agarrado el micrófono y en la otra mano tenía ...¡Oh no ,podía ser! Tenía la pequeña cajita de música con forma de estrella que ella le había regalado tiempo atrás .

Él abrió sus ojos y los fijó en ella ,le sonrió y siguió cantando sin apartar la mirada de la de ella.

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que había en este amor  
y llegaste tú una bendición  
aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que hay en este amor  
y llegaste tú, una bendición  
aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

Mientras cantaba esa estrofa Darien recordó la primera vez que vio a Serena .Tan inocente y despistada y con un carácter...Aquel día no había esperado encontrarse con una niña que le tirara un examen de treinta puntos en la cara y que en vez de pedirle disculpas le sacara la lengua .La miró y aunque ahora era más madura él sabía que seguía viviendo en ella el alma de aquella atolondrada niña ,a la que tanto amaba .

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar  
y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró.

Serena no podía apartar su mirada de la de él ,se sentía completamente hipnotizada por aquellos hermosos ojos azules .Pero sintió pena al recordar lo solo que había estado Darien desde la muerte de sus padres ,y en el profundo dolor en el que estaba sometido .Sintió un profundo dolor al recordar la promesa que ella le había echo un día .

**-Flashback-**

-Serena...-susurró Darien abrazándola por la espalda.

-Darien...-susurró ella sorprendida.

-No me dejes Serena ,no me dejes nunca ,no quiero perderte ,tú eres la luz que me sacó de mi oscuridad -le besó la cabeza -No me dejes nunca ,mi amor .

-Nunca Darien ,nunca te dejaré solo -se dio la vuelta y acunó entre sus manos la cara de Darien -Siempre estaré contigo ,jamás te dejaré ,te lo prometo...-y selló su promesa con un beso.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Serena apartó su mirada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas .

Darien vio que Serena comenzaba a llorar ,y no era precisamente de alegría ,sino de tristeza .Sintió pena al verla llorar ,deseo dejar todo atrás y acercarse a ella para consolarla ,pero si quería tenerla para siempre debía seguir con su plan .Apretó más fuerte el micrófono y cantó las últimas estrofas con mucho sentimiento ,quería expresarle de aquella forma todo lo que sentía por ella.

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que había en este amor  
y llegaste tú una bendición  
aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que hay en este amor  
y llegaste tú, una bendición  
aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú.

Al terminar la gente aplaudió encantada ,al parecer cantaba muy bien .Respiró profundamente y haciendo acoplo de valor ...

-Hola a todos ,mi nombre es Darien -volvió a respirar -La canción que acabo de cantar esta dedicada a la persona que más amo en mi vida .A la persona que me hace enfadar con sus tonterías y me saca canas verdes -la multitud rió -Eres la persona más importante para mí .Te amo Serena Tsukino -la aludida lo miró y él le sonrió -Te amo mi loca cabeza de chorlito ,mi princesa -se acercó y la agarró de la mano -Sé que he cometido muchos errores ,pero dime ¿aceptas salir conmigo a cenar esta noche? -le preguntó .

-Bueno ...yo...-miró a los chicos que le sonreían en aprobación -Aceptó ir contigo a cenar -le sonrió .

-Muchas gracias -la abrazó .Y depositó un beso en su mejilla -Nos vemos esta noche cuando vaya a buscarte a tu casa ,a las ocho -y se marchó.

Deseaba besarla en la boca ,pero debía esperar a que ella quisiera dar ese paso y no presionarla.

Serena vio como Darien se iba y se volvió para buscar a Melody y Robert ,pero estos no estaban cerca ,sino que estaban de pie en el pequeño puente charlando amenamente .La multitud ya se había ido y ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

Estaba feliz ,no podía creer que Darien hiciera eso ,que confesara delante de toda la universidad que la amaba .Él no sentía vergüenza de ella ,solo la amaba ,y aquello hacia que su corazón diera brincos de felicidad .Ahora tenía que darse prisa para estar lista para la cena.

.

.

-Dylan ¡suéltalo! -gritó Megan al verlo agarrar a su acompañante por la solapa de la camisa .

Megan había estado hablando cómodamente con él en la barra ,había conocido a aquel chico hace un par de días y era realmente encantador ,hasta que llegó Dylan destilando rabia por los poros y lo había agarrado.

-Vamos ,¡suéltalo ya! -lo empujó y se acercó al chico -¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

-Si ,si ,no te preocupes ,mejor me voy -se despidió de Megan y se fue.

-Bueno ,dime ¿por qué estás así? -le preguntó enfadada.

-¿Por qué? -la tomó de los hombros -Como si no lo supieras ,estoy así por tu culpa ,¡mierda! Estoy así porque estoy celoso -la soltó y pasó su mano por el pelo -¿Por qué Megan?¿Por qué vuelves cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte? -susurró apenado y se marchó del lugar.

-¡Dylan! -gritó Megan pero él no se detuvo.

¿Podía ser cierto que él estuviera celoso? Y si era así ¿podría ser que él aún ...?No ,no podía ser aquello .Ella le había echo mucho daño en el pasado y él no podía perdonarla .

Salió corriendo del lugar y se fue a su piso .Al llegar entró en su habitación y la cerro con llave .Quería estar sola y desahogarse .

-¿Por qué Dylan? ¿Por qué te comportas así ?Se que que cometí un error pero créeme ...si supieras como fueron las cosas -sollozó -Yo aún te amo ...Pero quiero que seas feliz con o sin mí.

.

.

-Vaya no sabía que Serena tenia otro enamorado -murmuró Robert mirando al río.

-Si y parece que eso no te gusta -murmuró Melody apenada.

-Pues la verdad me alegra -sonrió.

-¿De verdad? Yo creía que te gustaba -le dijo.

-Al principio sí ,ella es bonita ,dulce y amable ,pero no estoy enamorado de ella ,estoy enamorado de otra persona -la miró.

-Ah ,me alegro -murmuró y se dio media vuelta para irse pero no pudo -¿que haces ?Suéltame ,por favor -pidió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-No llores ,¿es que no lo entiendes? -la abrazó .

-Entender ¿qué? -preguntó atónita dejándose abrazar.

-Que te amo ,ya sé que es raro en mí ,pues todos dicen que soy un mujeriego y que juego con las mujeres ,pero te amo Melody ,no preguntes ni como ni cuando porque yo mismo no lo sé .Solo que sé que te amo ,que estoy enamorado de ti ,¿aceptas ser mi novia?- le pregunto mientras con ambas manos enmarcaba su cara.

-Sí ,yo también te amo Robert ...-lo besó .

.

.

-Serena estás preciosa -dijo Darien al verla .

-Gracias -murmuró.

Ambos se dirigieron rumbo al restaurante sin saber lo que les esperaba aquella noche...

Continuará...

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí os traigo un nuevo capi . Espero que os haya gustado . La canción se llama y llegaste tú. ¿Qué pasará en la cena ? ¿Qué harán las sailors? ¿Serena perdonará a Darien? ¿Y qué pasará con Dylan? Lo sabremos en el próximo cap .No olvidéis dejar reviews pues estos me animan a seguir .Gracias por leer mi historia .**

**Para lo que querais poneros en contacto conmigo aquí os dejo mi twiter: Krishna_marquez .**

**Besos nos vemos en el prox cap .Os quiero.**


	11. Una oportunidad

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece** **.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

** Una oportunidad.**

Después de llegar a su casa ,Serena se encontraba acostada en su cama ,mirando hacia el techo ,repasando lo que acaba de ocurrir .Nunca había imaginado ,ni en sus más locos sueños ,que Darien le cantara .Pero lo había echo ,y ahora se sentía tan dichosa por ello. Se levantó y se acercó a su armario para elegir la ropa que se iba a poner aquella noche cuando de repente oyó que alguien entraba en el piso y a continuación un portazo .

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la habitación de Megan .Iba a tocar pero al escuchar sus palabras se detuvo.

-¿Por qué Dylan? ¿Por qué te comportas así ?Se que que cometí un error pero créeme ...si supieras como fueron las cosas -sollozó -Yo aún te amo ...Pero quiero que seas feliz con o sin mí.

Aquello debía de ser una broma ¿Megan enamorada de Dylan? ¿Y desde cuando? Se marchó corriendo a su habitación .Entró ,cerró la puerta y se derrumbó en el suelo .Llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo de pronto que le faltaba la respiración .Megan era su amiga ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? sería que ¿no confiaba en ella? .Echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la puerta y cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar su respiración .¿Estaría Dylan enamorado de ella? Abrió inmediatamente los ojos .Él no podía estarlo pues siempre se veía cariñoso y atento con ella ,y después de todo ,ellos muchas veces se habían besado .Comenzó a recordar la actitud de Dylan el dia que fue a buscarla para ir al cine ,de aquella vez que estaba jugando con Megan a las cosquillas ,su actitud aquella mañana en la cafetería ,las palabras de Robert...Todo parecía indicar que sí ,pero entonces ¿por qué se comportaba él así con ella? ¿Quizás él solo la estaba utilizando? Comenzó a sentir un nudo en su garganta al pensar que todo había sido una mentira .Había sido una tonta al dejarse engañar de aquella forma ,al pensar que podía volver abrir su corazón .

Y ahora volvía a su vida Darien .¡Darien! Por unos momentos se había olvidado completamente de su cita con él ,se levantó rápidamente del suelo y corrió hacia el baño para ducharse.

.

.

Dylan se encontraba sentado en la barra de un bar bebiendo su quinta cerveza .Tenía los brazos apoyados en la barra y miraba fijamente la botella .

-Dylan ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Robert sentándose a su lado .Había recibido un mensaje de Dylan en el cual le decía que necesitaba hablar con él ,y tras dejar a Melody en su piso ,se marchó a verlo -Una cerveza ,por favor -le dijo a la camarera -Vamos ,puedes decirme lo que sea -le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No lo sé Robert -lo miró -No sé que es lo que me pasa con Megan -bebió un trago- Pensé que ya lo había superado ,pero hoy ... -volvió a beber -Hoy cuando la ví con ese tipiño me puse realmente celoso -apretó los puños al recordarlo.

-Eh tío ,relájate -le pidió Robert y lo miró seriamente -Dime Dylan ¿la amas? -le preguntó -Y ¿qué pasa con Serena? .

-Buff ,no sé -suspiró -Cuando estoy con Serena siento que una paz y calidez me embargan ,me siento tranquilo y feliz -sonrió -Pero cuando veo a Megan siento nostalgia ,pena y soledad ,y siempre me pregunto ¿y si las cosas no hubieran pasado como lo hicieron? -bajo su mirada -Confieso que con Serena mi corazón está feliz pero hoy al ver a Megan sentí un profundo dolor al pensar que la podía perder -se pasó una mano por el pelo -Creo que me estoy volviendo loco -murmuró.

-No lo estás ,solo estas confundido por tus sentimientos y emociones .Pero dime Dylan ¿habéis hablado Megan y tú de lo que ocurrió? -Dylan negó con la cabeza -Pues creo que ya va siendo hora de que aclaréis las cosas .Porque si de una cosa estoy seguro ,es que lo que pasó no es como tú te lo imaginas ,ve a hablar con ella hermano -le palmeo la espalda .

-No creo que ella quiera hablar conmigo ,debe de estar muy enfadada -le dijo .

-Pues entonces dale tiempo ,pero no esperes mucho ,ya lo has perdido demasiado ,sólo espera unos días -le aconsejó.

-Así lo haré ,pero ya no quiero seguir hablando de mí ,mejor cuéntame que te ha pasado hoy para que estés tan feliz -le preguntó.

-Pues verás...-dijo Robert y comenzó a relatarle como le había confesado su amor a Melody ,su propuesta ,la aceptación de ella ,y todo lo demás omitiendo la serenata que le dieron a Serena .

Dylan felicitó a su amigo y lo abrazó y así comenzaron a festejar, la nueva y seria relación de Robert, los dos juntos.

.

.

-Serena estás preciosa -dijo Darien al verla -Ten ,toma ,estas rosas son para ti -dijo entregándole un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

-Gracias -murmuró y las olió.

-Ven ,vámonos -le abrió la puerta de su coche rojo y le ayudó a entrar .

-Gracias Darien -dijo Serena viendo como él rodeaba el coche y se sentaba a su lado.

-De nada -le sonrió ,tomó su mano y le beso en el dorso .

Darien encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir .Ninguno de los hablaba situándose en una atmosfera de un incomodo silencio.

-Dime Darien ¿Cómo es que estás aquí en Inglaterra? -preguntó tratando de romper aquel silencio.

-Bueno Serena ,verás -aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo y la miró -Yo conseguí un trabajo aquí en Inglaterra ,en la universidad ,como doctor encargado de velar por la salud de los estudiantes -añadió.

-Pero Darien ,¿por qué has escogido ese trabajo? Tenías un buen trabajo en el hospital de Tokio como cirujano pediátrico y tus pacientes te adoraban -lo miró a los ojos -¿Por qué lo has echo? -preguntó.

-Tenía un buen trabajo Serena pero no era feliz ,antes lo era ,pero desde que me abandonó mi dulce cabeza de chorlito todo cambió -cambió el color del semáforo y él volvió la vista al frente -Lo hice por ti ,sólo por ti ,he vuelto a por ti -susurró.

Darien no pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Serena ,pero si podía sentir su asombro .

Asombrada Serena giró su cabeza para ver el paisaje de la noche .Experimentando otra vez un nudo en su estómago .Se sentía una completa egoísta al pensar que Darien había abandonado sus sueños por ella ,mientras ella trataba de olvidarlo .

Miró a Darien quien se encontraba muy contento conduciendo ._Quizás esta sea una nueva oportunidad para volver a empezar _pensó .Se volvió hacia la ventana ,sintiendo ,de vez en cuando ,el peso de la mirada de Darien en ella y en su vestido.

Ambos se dirigieron rumbo al restaurante rodeados de un silencio ,que al contrario al de antes ,ahora era cómodo .

Al llegar Darien bajó de su coche y se apresuró a ir junto a Serena ,le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir .Como todo un caballero le ofreció su brazo ,y ella gustosa aceptó .Entraron en el lujoso restaurante donde un maître, después de confirmar su reserva ,los condujo hasta su mesa .

El restaurante era realmente lujoso .Con lámparas de araña en el techo ,espejos en las paredes del lado izquierdo ,mesas decoradas con manteles blancos, una pista de baile con una orquesta ,velas blancas y una preciosa cubertería.

Estaban sentados en una mesa situada al lado de un gran ventanal con maravillosas vistas de la ciudad .Serena miró a su alrededor maravillada y Darien solo pudo sonreír al verla tan contenta.

Era todo tan romántico ,tan perfecto .La tenía ahí en frente de él sonriendo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada .Sentía que todo volvía a ser como antes .Aquella noche Serena se veía hermosa pensó .Llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes con corte en v ,sin espalda y con un pequeño cinto de pedrería en su cintura .El cabello atado en un moño bajo con algunos rizos sueltos alrededor de su cara .Su maquillaje era sencillo compuesto por el rímel ,la línea en su ojos y labios rojos.

Posó su mirada en aquellos labios rojos ,que parecían llamarlo para que los probara ,sin darse cuenta de que Serena lo llamaba.

-Darien ,Darien -bufó -¡Darien! -gritó.

-¿Eh? -preguntó sobresaltado.

-¡Darien no me estabas haciendo caso! -dijo enfadada -Eres malo -hizo un puchero que provocó la risa del pelinegro -¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? -preguntó.

-De que ,a pesar de has madurado ,no has cambiado nada ,sigues siendo mi dulce cabeza de chorlito .Aunque ahora...-la recorrió con la mirada -Estás más hermosa que nunca -dijo con voz seductora provocando un estremecimiento en Serena .

-Gra ,gracias -musitó sonrojada.

Darien se veía realmente magnífico vestido con aquel smoking negro ,la camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado y el pelo alborotado .Levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos precioso ojos azules ,perdiéndose en ellos por unos segundos .

Después de pedir y cenar rodeados de una relajante atmosfera .Serena le habló a Darien sobre su vida en la universidad.

-Vaya ,te ha ido muy bien en la universidad -murmuró mientras bebía un poco de vino de su copa.

-Sí ,de maravilla -sonrió y se llevó la cuchara de helado ,el que pidió después de cenar ,a la boca.

Darien la vio disgustar el helado y tragó grueso .Serena lo estaba matando con aquel vestido y con la forma de disgustar la comida .Ella lo miró de reojo y sonrío internamente ,y una idea pasó por su cabeza.

Él la vio inclinarse un poco hacia delante dejando entrever claramente el valle de sus senos .Sintió como su sangre empezaba a hervir de deseo y una parte de su anatomía despertaba.

-Eh ,esto Serena ,yo...yo voy al baño -se levantó rápidamente y se marchó.

-Jajaja -rió Serena con ambas manos en la barriga -¡Ay Darien! -exclamó limpiándose una lágrima de los ojos provocada por la risa.

.

.

-¡Chicas! -gritó Mina llegando al templo.

-¿Que pasa Mina? -preguntó Ami.

-He venido para deciros...-se calló.

-¿Para decirnos...?-pregunto Rei.

-Para deciros ...-volvió a repetir creando la intriga en las sailors.

-Habla de una vez Mina -dijo Lita.

-Pues ...-sonrió y añadió -He venido para deciros que he cogido ¡vacaciones! -gritó llena de júbilo mientras que las tres jóvenes se caían del asombro.

-¡Mina! -gritó Rei enfandada y lanzó encima de ella.

-Tranquila Rei ,seguro que todo tiene una explicación -dijo Lita agarrándola.

-¿Por qué la tienes verdad Mina? -preguntó Ami ayudando a Lita.

-Sí -sonrió -Ya Rei quítate - la empujo -Verán -susurro -Acercaros ,tengo una idea para que podamos ver a Serena ...

.

.

Darien acaba de salir del baño .Había necesitado un tiempo para relajar su libido y no saltar sobre Serena .La buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró en la mesa ,sino que la encontró en la pista de baile .Se fue acercando más a ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado de un hombre .Siguió acercándose y pudo ver como el hombre la estrechaba entre sus brazos .

Serena había estado sentada tranquilamente en su sitio esperando a que Darien llegara ,hasta que un pesado desconocido se sentó en frente de ella .Había intentado decirle que se fuera pero lo único que había conseguido fue que la arrastrara hasta la pista de baile.

-¡Suéltame! -dijo Serena al chico que la había llevado obligada hasta la pista de baile.

-Ay preciosa ,no seas una aburrida ,vamos a bailar -dijo el chico poniendo ambas manos en las caderas de ella .

-Oye ¿quién te crees estúpido pervertido? -le dio una bofetada.

-Así que resultaste ser toda una fierecilla -susurró acercándola más a él -Pues me encanta -la tomó de la barbilla dispuesto a besarla.

-Suéltala imbécil -dijo Darien empujando al chico desconocido y tomando a Serena de la cintura.

-Tú cállate idiota -trató de acercarse.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla ,ella es mía y no voy a permitir que nadie la bese -dijo lleno de odio y coraje -Vámonos Serena -dijo y se la llevó del restaurante.

Sin esperar respuesta Darien llevó a Serena al coche y comenzó a conducir .Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna .

Serena nunca había visto a Darien tan celoso o posesivo ,y aunque sonara raro ,aquello le alegraba porque quería decir que le importaba.

-Darien ¿estás bien? -preguntó Serena poniendo una de sus manos en la rodilla de él.

Al ver este gesto ,él se volvió y le sonrió .

-Darien ,¿podríamos ir a otro sitio? Es que no quiero irme aún a casa -dijo Serena al ver que se acercaban a la universidad.

Darien la miró sorprendido -De acuerdo ,¿vamos a mi casa? -pregunto pero al verla dudar añadió -Tranquila ,no pasará nada -sentenció y ella asintió -Al menos que tú quieras -volvió su vista al frente.

Llegaron a su piso y Serena se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras Darien iba a la cocina por una botella de vino y dos copas .El corazón de Serena palpitaba aceleradamente .No entendía por qué pero las palabras de Darien calaron en lo más profundo de su ser .Él dijo que no haría nada que ella no quisiera ,pero ¿y si ella quería ? .Agitó la cabeza avergonzada de sus pensamientos.

Darien acababa de entrar en la sala con la botella de vino y las dos copas cuando vio a Serena ruborizada y agitando la cabeza .Dejó todo en la mesa y se acercó a su equipo de música para poner una canción.

-¿Bailamos? -le preguntó extendiendo la mano -Me debes un baile -le sonrió.

-Sí -aceptó la mano y se levantó .

La estrecho entre sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar .Serena se sentía tan bien en sus brazos ,envuelta en aquella calidez ,apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él .

-Serena...-susurró y le dio la vuelta abrazándola por la espalda -Quiero que me perdones ,fui un tonto por no darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí -le susurró -Yo te amo -la abrazó más fuerte -Yo no quiero estar sin ti ,yo no puedo dejarte -le volvió a dar la vuelta y la besó .

El beso ,que al principio fue dulce ,se empezó a intensificar .Sus manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a explorarse sin dejar de besarse .Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Serena ,perdóname -pegó su frente a ella .

-Te perdono Darien -le dijo y lo besó .

.

.

-¡Megan ,sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre! -gritó Melody desde la puerta ,pero no obtuvo respuesta .

Así que cogiendo la llave ,que le había dado Serena para los casos de emergencia ,abrió la puerta .Se dio cuenta de que la puerta de Megan estaba cerrada así que se dirigió al balcón de Serena y desde ahí entro a la habitación de Megan.

-¡Despierta! -le gritó apartándole las mantas de la cama.

-¿Melody? -abrió los ojos -¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó mientras se sentaba .

-¿Estás bien? Te ves triste -le preguntó.

-Si ,estoy bien -pero Melody no le creyó -De verdad ,estoy bien -le aseguró -¿Qué trajiste ahí? -preguntó al ver la bolsa.

-Ah pues he traído palomitas ,patatas ,dulces ,y una película -le dijo sonriendo .

-Pues vamos a verla -dijo Megan intentando sonreir.

Melody sabía que algo le ocurría a Megan ,pero si ella no se lo quería decir no la iba a obligar

.

.

-Serena ,detenme ahora -dijo Darien situado encima de ella .

No sabía en que momento habían llegado a su habitación ,y ahora él le daba la oportunidad de echarse atrás .

-Darien -le tomó el rostro con ambas manos -No quiero que te detengas -lo besó pues ella deseaba aquella unión.

-Serena ,mi Serena ,no sabes cuanto te deseo -dijo y la volvió a besar .

La besó con pasión y ardor. Serena empezaba a sentir un calor insoportable .Los labios de Darien fueron bajando desde su cuello hasta sus senos ,donde después de mirarla ,le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador .La volvió a besar .Serena con timidez le quito la chaqueta y la camisa a Darien ...

Continuará...

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí os traigo un nuevo capi .Perdonad por tardar en actualizar pero es que he tenido mucho exámenes . He dejado el capítulo así por que no se si pos gustaría que añadiera lemon o no a la historia ,os lo dejo a vuestro gusto ,pero si lo queréis decídmelo en los olvidéis dejar reviews pues estos me animan a seguir .Gracias por leer mi historia .**

**Besos nos vemos en el prox cap .Os quiero.**


	12. Solos tú y yo

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece** **.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

**Solos tú y yo.**

Después de los besos compartidos con Serena en el salón y después de obtener su perdón ,Darien la condujo hasta su habitación sin dejar de besarla .La tendió suavemente en su cama y se situó encima de ella apoyando sus brazos en cada lado y se inclinó para volver a besarla .

Alzó su cabeza y la miró ,no podía seguir sin el consentimiento de ella ,aunque no sabía si se podría aguantar si ella lo rechazara.

-Serena ,detenme ahora -le dijo situado encima de ella .

Serena no se había percatado del momento en que ambos llegaron a la habitación .Solo había sido consciente de los besos apasionados ,de las caricias y del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Darien.

-Darien -le tomó el rostro con ambas manos -No quiero que te detengas -dijo y lo besó pues ella tan ansiaba aquella unión.

-Serena ,mi Serena ,no sabes cuanto te deseo -susurró y la volvió a besar .

Serena se sentía flotando en una nube llena de sensaciones nuevas .Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Darien y lo atrajo hacia ella apretándolo más a su cuerpo.

-No sabes cuanto he esperado esto ,Serena yo...

-Shh no digas nada -dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios -Solo ámame -pidió.

Y así lo hizo .Comenzó a besar sus labios con un roce suave y cariñoso .Quería demostrarle aquella noche cuanto la amaba .Delineó con la punta de su lengua los labios de Serena pidiendo permiso para acceder .Serena entre abrió más sus labios permitiendo que su boca fuera explorada .La pegó más a su cuerpo mientras sus bocas se movían en un baile sincronizado lleno de pasión y ardor .

Pronto fue ganando más intensidad y ya no eran suficiente unos simples besos y caricias sutiles ,sino que ambos deseaban más.

Se separó de su boca para comenzar un recorrido de besos húmedos por todo su cuello .Mordió ligeramente su clavícula y Serena soltó un débil gemido .Con una mano acarició su pierna izquierda ascendiendo lentamente .Pasó por la parte posterior de su muslo ,acarició sus glúteos ,por encima del vestido ,tocó su cadera hasta llegar a la parte inferior de su espalda ,donde encontró la cremallera del vestido .La bajó ,llevó sus manos a los hombros de Serena y deslizó el vestido .Se lo quitó ,dejándola solo con bragas, y volvió a ascender besando cada centímetro de su piel.

Besó su plano vientre hasta llegar a los dos montículos perfectamente erguidos .Se separó para observarla .Serena tenía el pelo revuelto ,las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados por causa de sus besos.

-Eres tan hermosa -murmuró Darien con voz ronca inclinándose para besar sus pechos.

-Darien ...-susurró Serena al sentir los labios de él .

Se deleitó en tocar ,acariciar y besar sus pechos .Paso su lengua por encima del pezón y se lo metió en la boca succionándolo arrancándole un sonoro gemido a Serena ,mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro pellizcándolo y estimulando el pezón.

-Darien... -gimió.

Serena se entregó al placer que las caricias de Darien le proporcionaban .Los labios de él eran tan cálidos y expertos que le producían hormigueos en su piel .

Llevó sus manos hasta el pelo de él y lo atrajo para besarlo .Con timidez bajó su manos hasta los botones de su chaqueta y se la quitó ,lo mismo hizo con la camisa .Serena vio como Darien se apartaba de ella para terminar de desnudarse .Se sonrojó al verlo completamente desnudo y no pudo evitar fijarse en "aquella zona" .Lo vio acercarse y sintió la dureza de su miembro pegada a su vientre. Inconscientemente llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de él.

-Serena ...-susurró con voz ronca al sentir las manos de su princesa en su pecho.

Al ver que le gustaba decidió seguir .Acarició sus brazos ,sus músculos y su torso bien trabajado trazando figuras imaginarias .Sin darse cuenta descendió por su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro .Vaciló por unos segundos ,pero después lo acaricio sutilmente .Lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver el deseo y el amor en su mirada .Ella no quería ser la única que disfrutara en ese momento .Por eso cerró su mano alrededor de su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo .

Serena jadeó al sentir que una mano se deslizaba por su vientre hasta llegar a su bragas ,donde poco a poco ,se iba introduciendo en ella acariciando su intimidad.

Los dedos de Darien acariciaron y exploraron la intimidad femenina arrancándole gemidos y jadeos a Serena .

Ambos se entregaron a las caricias que el otro le proporcionaba .

-Serena -dijo con oz entre cortada apartando la mano de ella de su duro miembro -No es así como quiero terminar -la miró -Quiero hacerte el amor Serena.

-Hazlo Darien -dijo con seguridad -Quiero que me hagas el amor.

No necesitaba más que escuchar aquellas palabras .Pero antes tenía que comprobar si ella estaba lista para recibirlo. Tomó su miembro con una mano con una mano y lo flotó contra la intimidad de ella sin llegar a entrar .

Serena sentía que el calor y el deseo la consumía .Nunca había experimentado nada parecido ,se sentía frustrada y desesperada al sentir aquella necesidad primitiva de ser poseída.

Al ver que ya estaba lista se introdujo lentamente en su interior topándose con la barrera que la convertiría en su mujer. La besó cuando terminó de embestirla y se quedo quieto esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión.

Serena escondió su rostro en el cuello de Darien mientras sentía las punzadas de dolor .Pronto estas cesaron transformándose en in profundo placer.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí ,por favor continúa.

Comenzó con un ritmo lento ,pausado ,entrando y saliendo con delicadeza ,no quería volver a hacerle daño .Pero al sentir que las manos de Serena se deslizaban por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo y apretarlo contra ella ya no pudo más .Las embestidas comenzaron a tomar más intensidad y rapidez .Serena clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Darien y se arqueó de placer haciendo más profunda la penetración .Darien gruñó satisfecho y aumento más la velocidad. Ambos se movían en un vaivén sincronizado en busca del orgasmo esperado.

-¡Darien! -exclamó al llegar al clímax.

-¡Serena! -exclamó al llegar él también y derramarse en su interior .

Serena sintió el peso de Darien caer sobre su cuerpo ,pero no le importó ,y acarició el pelo de Darien mientras sus respiraciones luchaban por volver a la normalidad.

Rodó por la cama quedando boca arriba y la acurrucó entre sus brazos .

-Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida -besó sus cabellos y acarició su espalda desnuda -Mi Serena ,mi dulce princesa .Te amo -le acarició la mejilla.

Serena no respondió ,le alzó el rostro y comprobó que estaba dormida .Cogió la sábana y tapó a ambos cuerpos ,la estrechó más en sus brazos y se quedó dormido .

-Yo también te amo -dijo al comprobar que estaba dormido -Nunca dejé de amarte ,mi corazón nunca pudo olvidarte .Te amo tanto Darien -dijo depositando un casto beso en los labios del pelinegro.

Y aquello era verdad .Pues a pesar de haberlo dejado y de que su corazón sentía algo por Dylan ,entendía que ella nunca podría amarlo .Que solo se dejó envolver por la calidez ,paz y compañía que él le brindaba ,pero que solo podía quererlo como a un amigo y ahora se daba cuenta. En cambio a pesar de sus dudas ,una parte siempre se mantuvo firme y fiel al amor de Darien.

Pasó un brazo alrededor de su pecho apoyando también su cabeza mientras colocaba una pierna sobre las de él para después entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

-Es tarde ,¿sabes dónde está Serena? -preguntó Megan.

-¿Serena? Ah si ,esa debe de estar muy bien -dijo con picardía Melody .

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque hoy un hombre guapísimo fue y le cantó en la universidad ,también dijo que la amaba delante de todo el mundo y le pidió que saliera con él a cenar .Además eso no es todo hace más de una semana que él no para de mandarle regalos y flores .Está romántico -suspiró -Y después de aquello Robert me dijo que me amaba y que quería salir conmigo.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad? -preguntó y ella asintió -¡Felicidades! Ya era hora de que estuvierais juntos ,no sé como no se dio cuenta antes de lo que sentía por él pero ahora que más da -la abrazó.

-Gracias -sonrió.

-Y ...Dylan ...¿lo sabe? Quiero decir ¿sabe lo que pasó ? -preguntó intrigada.

-No ,desde que se fue junto a tu lado no lo he visto -anunció.

-Ya veo -murmuró apenada.

Aquello no paso desapercibido para Melody y gracias a ello se dio cuenta de quien era la causa del sufrimiento de su amiga :Dylan.

.

.

Los rayos de luz penetraron la habitación donde un joven pelinegro se encontraba durmiendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro .Aquella noche había sido una de las mejores de su vida .Por fin había convertido a Serena en su mujer .Sonrió al recordar como Serena se había entregado a él sin peros ni reservas ,sino que con total voluntad .

Estiró un brazo en busca de su amada pero no la encontró .Abrió los ojos rápidamente llevándose la sorpresa de que ella no estaba ahí .Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor .La cama estaba vacía y la ropa de ella no estaba en ningún sitio .Lo único que quedaba de ella era su aroma .

Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y se puso un pantalón de pijama .Salió de la habitación con la idea de que ella quizás se había arrepentido después de todo .

Al llegar al pasillo se encontró con que un delicioso oler inundaba la estancia .Siguió caminando y escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina .Se dirigió hacia la cocina y suspiró de alivio al encontrarse con ella.

Serena se había despertado temprano sintiendo que un brazo de Darien la abrazaba posesivamente por debajo de sus senos .Se había dado media vuelta y después de mirarlo durante unos largos segundos se había levantado de la cama ,dispuesta a preparar algo para desayunar ,despidiéndose con un casto beso en sus labios.

Caminó sigilosamente evitando hacer el mínimo ruido posible .Llegó hasta la mesa y se sentó en una silla. Serena solo llevaba puesto la camisa de Darien ,que le llegaba hasta medio muslo ,y cada vez que se agachaba o se ponía en puntillas para buscar algo esta dejaba ver su trasero .

No era que fuera una persona adicta al sexo o un libidinoso sin control ,pero aquella imagen no hacía nada por evitar excitarlo.

Serena se subió encima de una silla para coger una tazas ,que estaban en los cajones más altos del mueble.

-¡Maldito seas Darien! ¿Por qué tienes que poner las cosas tan arriba? -dijo estirándose pero la silla resbaló -¡Ahhh!

-Cuidado princesa ,te puedes hacer daño -dijo Darien con tono de reproche.

-Lo siento ,pero es que no llegaba -murmuró agachando la cabeza -Además es tu culpa si tú...

\- ...No pusieras las cosas tan arriba nada de esto hubiera pasado -dijo terminando la frase.

-¡Tú! -lo señaló con el dedo -¡Me estabas espiando! -exclamó.

-Me confieso culpable -dijo -¿Pero no crees que me debes una disculpa por maldecirme? -preguntó sentándola en la mesa de la cocina.

-Bueno yo ...jajaja ¿pero qué dices? Si yo no dije nada.

-Jajaja a mí no me engañas con tu carita de niña buena Serena ,así que me pides disculpas o...

-¿O? ¿Qué harás? -preguntó intrigada.

-Te castigaré pequeña -dijo con voz ronca-¿Sabes ? Te ves tan sexy con mi camisa -dijo desabotonándola -Pero te ves aún más sin ella -se la quitó.

-¡Darien! -exclamó sorprendida -¿Qué haces?

-Que no es obvio ,quiero hacerle el amor a mi novia en la cocina .¿Acaso tú no quieres?

-Sí ,si que quiero pero es ...-se calló por unos instantes y calló en la cuenta de las palabras de Darien -¿Tú nov...

No pudo terminar la pregunta pues Darien asaltó rápidamente sus labios .Él acarició su pechos con sus manos y su boca mientras Serena le acariciaba el torso. Llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón del pijama bajándolo al igual que el bóxer para después tomar el miembro de Darien entre sus manos .Comenzaron las caricias que ambos se daban y cuando ya no pudieron más ,Darien entró en ella de una sola estocada y comenzó a moverse en un ritmo que satisfacía a ambos hasta llevarlos a la cima del placer .

-Buenos días -dijo Darien después de salir de su interior y de regular su respiración -Ven que te ayudo -dijo ayudándola a ponerse la ropa y después se vistió él.

-Buenos días Darien -le sonrió mientras Darien la dejaba en el suelo y ella se volvía cara a la cocina.

-Dime Serena ,¿qué vas a hacer? -preguntó acercándose .

-Pues como ves ,voy a preparar el desayuno -dijo mientras cogía un bol ,la harina y huevos -Ya que no me dejaste hacerlo antes -murmuró.

-Pues no opusiste resistencia alguna -sonrió él -Así que no finjas que sé que te gusto -dijo robándole un beso.

-¡Serás arrogante!

-Pero aún así me deseas -dijo -¿Y qué vas a hacer? -preguntó intrigado.

-Prepararé una deliciosas tortitas con nata y chocolate -le dijo alegre mientras mezclaba todo.

-¿Y tú crees que será comestible? -preguntó bromeando .

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -le sacó la lengua -Además Lita me enseñó -dijo con orgullo.

Esa era la Serena que le gustaba ,aquella que seguía teniendo aquella actitud que lo cautivó ,con la que podías bromear y jugar.

-Así que por favor ,¿puedes ir poniendo las cosas en la mesa? -le pidió.

-Voy sí me das un beso -Serena se lo dio sin antes rechistar y él sonrió -Buena chica .Ahora veamos que tenemos aquí -dijo abriendo la nevera.

Colocó todo lo necesario en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar mientras hablaban animadamente ,compartían besos y algunos caricias sutiles.

-Vaya no me esperaba que cocinaras tan bien. Ya veo que ya no se te queman las cosas como aquellas vez con las galletas -dijo para molestarla .

-Por supuesto que cocino bien ,además aquella vez aun estaba aprendiendo -le sacó la lengua -Ya es tarde -dijo mirando el reloj -Debería irme -"sobre todo para ver como está Megan "dijo para si .

-No te vayas -pidió cogiéndole la mano -Quedate conmigo este fin de semana ,por favor .

-Yo...me quedaré -se levantó y lo besó.

.

.

-Chicas ,¿ya tenéis todo listo para mañana? -preguntó Mina llegando al templo Hikawa.

-Sí Mina ,yo ya tengo todo listo -dijo Lita .

-Y yo -dijo Rei .

-Una cosa chicas ,estaba pensando que...-dijo Ami llevando una mano a su barbilla.

-¿Qué cosa Ami? -preguntó Mina.

-Estaba pensando en que si nos vamos mañana a la mañana cuando lleguemos allí será de noche ...-no terminó de hablar.

-Eso quiere decir que nos llevará más tiempo buscarla y que lo mejor es irnos de noche para que cuando lleguemos sea de día ¿cierto? -dijo Lita .

-Sip -afirmó Ami.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos? -preguntó Rei.

-Mmm ,pues ...-dijo Mina -Nos iremos mañana a la noche.

-Vale -dijeron las otras chicas.

-Asi que ahora...

-¿Que Mina? -preguntó Ami.

-Nos sentaremos a ver la tele y a comer galletas -dijo llena de júbilo dejando desconcertadas a las sailors.

.

.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Serena sentada en sofá.

-Veremos una peli y comeremos pizza -dijo buscando una película en una de la estanterías.

-¿Pizza? Pero si a ti no te gusta.

-No es que no me guste solo que no suelo comer tanto ese tipo de comidas ,pero si me gusta -sacó la película -Ya está -dijo reproduciéndola -Ven a sentarte a mi lado -palmeó un sitio libre a su lado.

-Voy por la palomitas -la cogió y se sentó a su lado acurrucándose entre se brazos.

Y así pasaron el fin de semana juntos ,viendo películas ,saliendo a pasear ,haciendo el amor ,compartiendo momentos juntos ...Serena era consciente de que Darien había cambiado ,él ya no se apartaba o se quejaba cuando ella lo abrazaba en público ,sino que la sorprendía a ella haciéndolo él y aquello la enamoraba más .

Por otra parte Serena aún no le había dicho que lo amaba y aunque sabía que lo hacía él quería que se lo dijera como lo hacía cuando eran novios. Pues tenía la extraña sensación de que algo iba a pasar...

Continuará...

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí os traigo un nuevo capi .Perdonad por no haber actualizado en estas dos semanas pero es que he tenido mucho exámenes y no he podido ponerme con la historia .¿Que pasara? ¿Qué traman las chicas? Lo sabremos en el siguiente cap .Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo ,no olvidéis dejarme reviews con vuetras opiniones pues están me animan a seguir con la historia .Gracias a los que leeis mis historias y me apoyas .Os quiero ,nos leemos en el prox cap.**


	13. Declaración

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece** **.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

**Declaración.**

Con los libros en la mano se encaminó hacia la universidad .Llevaba una preciosa blusa blanca con una falda vaquera con vuelo , que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla , y un cinturón marrón en la cintura .Ese conjunto lo había escogido con Darien ,en una tienda del centro comercial , cuando salieron juntos el fin de semana anterior.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Me queda bien?–le había preguntado al salir del vestuario.

-Todo lo que tú llevas te queda bien .Te ves simplemente hermosa –le había respondido después de hacerle dar una vuelta.

_"Darien"_. Serena estaba tan alegre .Había pasado un maravilloso fin de semana con Darien .Habían hecho tantas cosas juntos y compartido tantas cosas . Darien era un hombre nuevo . Ahora era atento ,cariñoso ,dulce …aunque seguía siendo un arrogante ,serio y presumido . Por una parte le gustaba que hubiera cambiado y por otra parte le gustaba que siguiera siendo el mismo de antes .

Llegó a la clase y se sentó en unos de los asientos libres .Aún quedaba unos minutos para que llegara el profesor.

-Hola Serena –dijo Melody sentándose a su lado.

-Hola y ¿Robert? –preguntó al no verlo con ella.

-Bueno verás… –no podía decirle que estaba cuidando a Dylan porque había pillado una gran borrachera durante todo el fin de semana – Ha ido a la biblioteca a buscar un libro –murmuró nerviosa . Odiaba mentir.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó al verla nerviosa .

-Sí ,bueno ,esto … Dime ¿qué hiciste este fin de semana? . –"Genial con esto he evadido el tema "´pensó . –Porque no estuviste en casa ¿verdad? ¿o me equivoco?

Serena se puso roja hasta la raíz del pelo mientras que Melody no paraba de reír por la reacción de su amiga .Serena le contó que lo había pasado con Darien y también le dijo quien era él ,omitiendo por supuesto lo de sus otras vidas y los momentos de intimidad.

El profesor llegó y todo el salón se calló .Las clases comenzaron con una buena noticia : dentro de unos días serían las vacaciones de Navidad.

.

.

Robert se encontraba en la cocina de su piso preparando una taza de café para su querido amigo . La noche anterior había llegado a su casa y lo primero que detectó fue el aroma a licor que desprendía la atmosfera oscura y cerrada del salón .Pues la luces estaban apagadas y las ventanas cerradas con las cortinas corridas .Lo primero que había hecho había sido dirigirse hacia la habitación de Dylan para ver si estaba .Y efectivamente lo había encontrado sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el costado de la cama con una botella de whisky en su mano .Tenía un aspecto horrible ,se veía triste y demacrado .

-Dylan ,amigo ¿dime qué te pasa? ¿por qué estás así? –le había preguntado arrodillándose a su lado y quitándole la botella .

\- Robert ,vi a Megan al lado de ese hombre ,él que estuvo con ella el otro dia en la cafetería . Y para el colmo vi a Serena besando a su ex novio en el centro comercial y como le sonreía .- dijo lleno de coraje.

-Espera ,espera un momento .¿Tú conocías al hombre que fue a buscar a Serena? –preguntó Robert confundido.

-Sí .Verás ,yo conocí a Serena en mi última semana de viaje . Y la primera vez que la vi fue cuando fui al cine con mis amigos .En aquel entonces ella estaba saliendo con ese tal Darien .Pero ese hombre es un infeliz que no supo valorarla.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó intrigado Robert.

-Porque ese estúpido al parecer no la apreciaba como ella quería que lo hiciera . Aquel día un hombre se acercó a ellos y pensó que Serena solo era una amiga de Darien pues nadie sabía que tenía novia a pesar de que llevaba más de cuatro años con ella .Después de eso Serena salió corriendo del lugar y el resto fue coincidencia el que nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver aquí.

-Vaya ,nunca pensé que ese hombre fuera así .Pues el otro día fue a la universidad y le cantó delante de todos y le pidió que fuera a cenar con él –dijo pensativo .- Y ¿qué pasa con Megan? Porque yo sé que tú la amas y lo que sientes por Serena es solo amor de amigos.

-No sé. Puede que tengas razón y que Serena y yo solo nos queramos como amigos. Pero Megan...-¿la amaba? ¿Tendría razón Robert y él realmente amara a Megan? ¿Pero ella lo amaría? –Creo que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros lo mejor será seguir como ahora –giró su rostro hacia un lado.

-Pues yo creo que te equivocas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –lo miró.

-Ya te lo dije una vez .Debes intentar hablar con ella para saber como ocurrieron las cosas porque lo que pasó entre vosotros dos no fue como creíste tú .Pero solo sabrás la verdad si hablas con ella y después de que lo hagas podrás aclarar tus sentimientos hacia ella. –se puso de pie .- Pero eso solo depende de ti –se acercó a la puerta.- El café está en la cocina –y se marchó .

Se quedó solo en la oscuridad de la habitación pensando . ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarse cruzado de brazos y hacer como si nada pasara? O ¿Hablar con ella y descubrir la verdad?

"Puede que Robert tenga razón "pensó ."No voy a darme por derrotarlo sin ni siquiera intentarlo" ."Hoy mismo hablaré con ella ".

Y con esas palabras se levantó del suelo dispuesto a arreglarse para llevar a cabo su objetivo.

.

.

Darien se dirigía hacia la cafetería de la universidad . Llevaba puesto una camisa vaquera y unos pantalones. Iba a buscar a Serena pues habían quedado para comer juntos . Su relación con ella iba mejorando . Aunque aún no habían hablado sobre su relación ya que se habían dedicado a disfrutar a aquellas primeros días que pasaron juntos .

Quería pedirle que volviera a ser su novia . Pero el miedo acechaba en su cuerpo. No quería volver a perderla ni cometer ninguna tontería que la llevara a alejarlo de ella . Deseaba con todo su corazón la aceptación definitiva de ella y su declaración .Pues aunque supiera la verdad él necesitaba volver a escuchar aquellas dos palabras que salían con tanto amor de la boca de Serena.

Entró a la cafetería y rápidamente visualizó a la joven de cabellera rubia sentada en una mesa .Se acercó hasta ella por detrás y le hizo un ademán a Melody para que no dijera nada .Hizo aparecer una rosa en el bolsillo de sus pantalones .La sacó y poniéndola delante de ella dijo :

-Una rosa para una bella flor .

-¡Darien! –exclamó Serena al verlo ,se levantó de la silla y lo besó delante de todos.

-Hola princesa ,¿nos vamos? –le tomó la mano.

-Sí ,adiós Melody nos vemos más tarde –se despidió.

-Chao Serena –dijo Melody.

-Dime Darien ¿ a dónde vamos? –preguntó al darse cuenta que se dirigían hacia otro sitio.

-Ya lo sabrás .

-Vamos Darien ,dímelo ¿si? No seas malo ,porfis dímelo –insistió.

-No seas impaciente Serena .Ya lo verás –le besó en el tope de la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando cuando de repente una luz apareció delante de sus ojos con un resplandor cegador .

Cuando por fin la luz cesó a través de ella se divisaron cinco personas .Cuatro mujeres haciendo un círculo y un hombre en el medio .Serena abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver de quienes se trataban.

Pues nada más y nada menos tenía delante de ellas a su amigas ,mejor dicho a sus ex amigas .Aquellas que solo se habían burlado de ella a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía para mejorar como Sailor Moon .

El día anterior las cuatro sailor scouts se habían reunido una vez más en el templo Hikawa . Por algunos motivos no habían podido llevar a cabo su plan con anterioridad ,es decir ,el viernes . El plan consistía en nada más y nada menos en ir a Inglaterra para volver a ver a Serena y poder recuperar su amistad .

Lita había llegado acompañada de Andrew ,pues él también quería ir , Ami llegó acompañada de Mina .

Así los cinco reunidos llevaron a cabo su plan . Las cuatro chicas se transformaron en sailors ,pues a pesar de que Serena ya no las quería como sus guardianas no les había quitado los poderes y aquellos era algo que agradecían ,y haciendo un círculo alrededor de Andrew hicieron la teletransportación de las sailors.

Y ahora se encontraban allí .Paradas en frente de una asombrada Serena.

-Serena… -dijo Rei tratando de acercarse.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –se apartó.

-Hemos venido a verte – habló Ami .

-Creo que os dije que no vinierais .

\- Por favor Serena escúchalas ,ellas necesitan hablar contigo – sugirió Andrew.

-Nosotras te hemos extrañado muchísimo –dijo Lita .Pero esta se mantenía inmóvil - Serena ,por favor.

-No .No quiero escucharlas Andrew ,no quiero verlas .

Le dolía el rechazo de Serena ,ella no era así pero no podía juzgarla pues ellas misma lo habían provocado .Pero pudo más la rabia -¡Maldita sea Serea! ¡Escúchanos! Por favor .No sabes todo los que hemos sufrido desde que no estás con nosotros…

-¿Sufrido? ¿Acaso crees que yo no he sufrido? Por supuesto que lo he hecho .Todo este tiempo me he sentido traicionada por vosotras ,por mis amigas ,a las que yo creía que eran mis amigas… -en ese momento las lágrimas caían como raudales por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Darien que había estado en silencio durante todo ese momento entendía a la perfección el sufrimiento de ambos casos .

-Princesa ,trata de calmarte ¿sí? –le acarició la mejilla.

-Perdóname Darien ,pero no puedo estar aquí necesito pensar –dijo marchándose.

-¡Serena recuerda que nosotras siempre seremos tus amigas ,siempre seremos tus guardianas ,tú siempre serás la princesa Serenity ,para nosotras serás siempre Sailor Moon ,pero sobre todo nuestra Serena! –gritó Rei con voz acongojada.

-¡Serena! –exclamó Darien.

-Es mejor que la dejes ,más tarde irás a verla –dijo Andrew posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Se giró y vio a las cuatro jóvenes triste y abatidas –Vamos ,os llevaré a mi casa para que descanséis .

-Darien parece que Serena ya te perdonó –dijo Ami .

-Sí ,Serena y yo ,bueno aún no volvemos a ser novios ,pero hemos estado juntos ,quiero decir que ,bueno … -se sonrojó.

-Entiendo .Al menos tú conseguiste tu final feliz –murmuró apenada.

Miró hacia atrás en donde venían Lita abrazada por Andrew y una callada Rei .Por una parte se alegraba de que su amigo por fin fuera feliz al lado de una buena mujer pero por otra parte le daba pena al verlas todas tristes.

.

.

Megan estaba sentada en el césped de la universidad con una amigas repasando la materia de los exámenes finales.

-Creo que esta es la mejor solución –dijo una chica.

-Y aquí podríamos usar esta –dijo otra.

En ese instante se acercó Dylan dispuesto hablar con ella.

-Hola Megan.

-¡Dylan! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Dime qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo-pidió.- En privado.

-Es que yo…

-Por favor.

-Está bien .

Se fueron a un lugar privado donde poder conversar tranquilamente.

-Megan necesito que me respondas una pregunta –pidió dándole la espalda.

Había llegado el momento .El momento de aclarar todo.

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó aquella noche.

-Lo que ocurrió fue…

**Flasback. **

Era una noche oscura y fría del año pasado .Una fiesta se celebraba en la casa de unos de los que asistían en la universidad.

Dylan y Megan salían juntos .Eran una pareja alegre y feliz .Ambos se amaban con locura.

-¿Dónde está Megan? –preguntó Dylan a un chico al no verla.

-La vi en el segundo piso.

Subió al segundo piso de la casa donde escuchó una voz conocida ,por lo que decidió esconderse.

-Venga dilo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-preguntó Megan.

-Di que me amas y que solo estás saliendo con Dylan porque te da pena y para darme celos –dijo agarrándola de la cintura.

-Está bien .Nunca me enamoré de Dylan ,siempre estuve enamorada de ti ,no lo quiero ,solo salí con él por lástima y para darte celos –dijo .

Dylan triste y desilusionado salió corriendo de aquel sitio.

-¡Dylan! –exclamó Megan al verlo salir de su escondite y corriendo.

-Vaya parece que te escuchó –murmuró el chico.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –exclamó enfadada.

-No bonita ,la culpa es solo tuya.-y se marchó dejándola sola en el lugar.

Megan se sentía triste ,nunca debió haber aceptado lo que le pidió pero ella no sabía que aquello iba a pasar .Pues minutos antes…

-Hola Megan –susurró una voz en su oído .

-¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso no te entiendes que quiero que me dejes en paz .-se apartó.

-Lo sé .¿Sabes? Te dejaré en paz solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que digas lo que quiero oír.

-No .

-Venga dilo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-preguntó Megan.

-Di que me amas y que solo estás saliendo con Dylan porque te da pena y para darme celos –dijo agarrándola de la cintura.

-Está bien .Nunca me enamoré de Dylan ,siempre estuve enamorada de ti ,no lo quiero ,solo salí con él por lástima y para darte celos –dijo .

**Fin del flasback.**

-Después eso tu ya no querías volver a verme ni hablar conmigo –se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijste?-preguntó acercándose a ella.

-¿En qué momento querías que te lo dijera? Si me evadías en cada momento ,me acercaba a ti y te alejabas. ¡Incluso te fuiste a Japón para no verme! –exclamó resentida, enfadada y triste.

-Megan…

-Después volviste y todo siguió como si nunca hubiera pasado nada .Borraste de la noche a la mañana lo nuestro ,nuestro pasado ,como si yo nunca hubiera existido o como si no te hubiera importado .Porque me hiciste creer que no te importaba y luego apareció Serena y tú te embobaste por ella .-dijo mientras agitaba las manos.- Y yo decidí aprovechar esta oportunidad y ser tu amiga .Decidí rehacer mi vida y hacerme a un lado para que fueras feliz .Pero cuando lo intentaba apareciste tú haciendo una escena .¿Por qué Dylan? ¿Por qué si ya has borrado lo nuestro no me dejas ser feliz?

La miró. Tenía los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas .Estaba triste y dolida .Había sido un completo idiota por no querer saber la verdad .Pero él también lo estaba , en aquel momento se había sentido la persona más infeliz del mundo. Pero de algo estaba seguro ,de que la amaba.

-Dime ¿por qué? –él no respondía ,seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos -¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me lo digas.-se giró para marcharse.

-Te amo –dijo Dylan.

-¿Qué has dicho? -se volvió hacia él.

-Que te amo .Que si el otro día hice una escena fue porque estaba celoso .Porque no quería que otro hombre que no fuera yo te tocara .Porque he sido demasiado idiota como para no darme cuenta de que sigo enamorado de ti -le agarró las manos.-Te amo .

-No juegues conmigo .-se soltó –No …no juegues con mis sentimientos Dylan ,ahora vienes y me dices eso porque sabes que Serena eligió a otro .Y vienes a mi lado porque sabes que yo aún te amo .

Lo amaba .Había dicho que lo amaba.

-Te digo la verdad .Te amo Megan ¿quieres salir conmigo? -preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

Megan cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente y dijo -No.

.

.

Serena se encontraba sentada en el sofá del salón pensado en las palabras de Rei.

Sailor Moon... Una vez fue Sailor Moon .La heroína que salvó a Tokio en numerosas ocasiones y que resultó ser la princesa Serenity ,la princesa de la Luna y la que tenía un futuro prometedor al lado de sus guardianas y su amado Endymion .Todo aquello pertenecía a su pasado .Pero sin darse cuenta volvía a ella .Serena se había ido para comenzar una vida y dejar de ser Sailor Moon ,pero ahora estaba otra vez con Darien y las chicas aparecían. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir con la vida que dejó atrás? O ¿Continuar con la nueva vida? Pero la segunda opción implicaba alejarse de todo lo relacionado con su pasado.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta .Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella .La abrió .

-Dylan…

-Serena –dijo y se abrazó con fuerza a ella mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Dylan le narró todos los hechos a Serena desde como había conocido a Megan y lo que había ocurrido.

-Si hubiera hablado con ella antes ,nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Tranquilo –dijo y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Serena… -se escuchó una voz por detrás del cuerpo de Dylan y el sonido de una flores al caer al suelo.

Continuará...

**Hola a todos .Sé que tardé en actualizar pero aquí os traigo un nuevo cap .Estamos en la recta final de esta historia ,espero que os haya gustado ,nos vemos en el sig cap .No olvidéis dejar reviews pues me animan a seguir .**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo y mensajes:**

**Ediebella -Maka-Lilymoon80 -Sailorgisselle -Sukyhime510 -Moonlight -yssareyes48 -coneja -yomii20 -isabel20 -****xXSakuraBlossoXx** \- **zabitamt1975...**


	14. Acepto

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece** **.**

** No puedo dejarte.**

**Acepto.**

Robert y Melody se encontraban en el salón preparando todo lo necesario para ver juntos una película como lo hacían cada semana. El timbre del piso de Melody sonó y tras intercambiar una mirada interrogante con Robert fue a ver quien era.

-¡Megan! –exclamó sorprendida pues era muy tarde.

-Melody ,¿podemos hablar? –preguntó.

Megan estaba triste. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Melody al verla asintió rápidamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el sofá para luego sentarse.

-¿Quién era Mel? –dijo Robert apareciendo en el salón.-¡Ah hola Mega! ¿Qué tal…? –Melody lo miró y negó con la cabeza y este inmediatamente calló.- Iré a preparar café –se marchó a la cocina.

-Cuéntame que ha pasado –pidió.

-¡Oh ,Melody! –se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar mientras se desahogaba.

-Shh ,tranquila .Llora todo lo que quieras ,eso te hará sentir bien –la acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo para tranquilizarla. –Cuando estés bien me lo cuentas.

Se desahogó en los brazos de su amiga. Cuando estuvo más tranquila decidió contarle lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Le contó que Dylan la había ido a buscar cuando estaba con sus amigas y ella había aceptado a ir con él. Le había pedido explicaciones y se las había dado .Pero jamás imaginó escuchar de los labios de él una confesión de amor. Él aún la amaba y ella a él también. Pero su corazón estaba confundido. Aunque hubiera querido creerle ,una parte de él estaba convencido de que Dylan solo había dicho eso porque Serena no lo quería ,y para no quedarse solo había decidido ir a por ella. Le dolió el alma al negarle su petición . Y más tarde había estado caminando por la universidad ,dando vueltas como una tonta, con remordimientos , pensando que quizás era cierto lo que le había dicho. Y ahora estaba allí pidiendo consejo.

-Pero si tú lo amas ¿por qué no aceptaste?

-No lo sé. Porque seguramente él no me ama.

-Te equivocas –dijo Robert entrando en la sala con las tazas de café.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Megan.

-Que te equivocas Megan. Dylan está enamorado de ti ,por eso fue a buscarte ,porque necesitaba saber la verdad. Necesitaba saber que fue lo que pasó aquella noche –se sentó al lado de Melody y pasó un brazo por su hombro.

-¿Y Serena?

-Serena ,Serena…Me suena mal decirte esto. Pero olvídate de ella, Megan .Serena está con Darien y Dylan solo la quiere como a una amiga . Dylan solo te ama a ti. Y mira que le costó reconocerlo –sonrió.-Es muy cabezota ,como tú.

-Entonces él si me ama… -lo dijo más para si misma.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y cómo no te iba a amar? –dijo Melody separándose de Robert para arrodillarse delante de Megan y tomarle ambas manos. –Si eres una chica hermosa ,amable, con muchas cualidades…cualquier hombre te querría…

-Incluso yo jajaja –dijo Robert y recibió un pequeño golpe de Melody.-Es broma.

-Tonto. Como te decía eres una persona muy especial para él. Así que limpiate esa cara y ve a buscarlo.

-Pero es que yo…

-Sí lo sé ,lo amas con todo su corazón y por ese mismo tienes que ir a buscarlo. –la ayudó a levantarse.

-Melody ,espera…

-No ,espera nada .Tú eres la que no debe esperar. No pierdas el tiempo y no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error que antes –la acompañó hasta la puerta.- Esta es tu oportunidad para ser feliz.

-Tienes razón. Gracias –la abrazó y se marchó a buscar a Dylan.

-Espero que ellos dos arreglen las cosas y puedan ser por fin felices -dijo Melody tras cerrar la puerta.

-Lo serán ,al igual que nosotros-dijo Robert abrazándola.

.

.

.

El silencio inundó completamente la sala .Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la brisa del viento golpeando la ventana .Poco a poco los días se volvían más cortos y oscuros ,y aquel no era la excepción .

Serena se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz .No se la esperaba. Lentamente se separó del cuerpo de Dylan ,sin apartar la vista del suelo ,y se giró. Vio un ramo de rosas rojas tiradas en el suelo , con la rosas rotas y rodeadas de pétalos .Alzó su mirada y se encontró con el rostro ensombrecido de Darien .

-Darien… No es lo que piensas -trató de acercarse a él pero este retrocedió.

Después de la discusión que había tenido con las chicas y tras su repentina huída ,Darien se había quedado muy preocupado por ella. Hubiera querido seguirla pero Andrew lo había detenido .

Le había dado el tiempo suficiente para que se relajara y pensara ,pero al no recibir ninguna llamada decidió ir a verla. Había comprado un precioso ramo de rosas y había llevado aquello que llevaba tiempo esperando para dárselo.

¿Y qué era lo primero que veía al llegar? Muy fácil. A ella ,abrazando a otro hombre ,dejándose envolver por unos brazos que no eran los suyos. Debido a la sorpresa sus labios habían dejado escapar su nombre.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí ,delante de él ,tratando de acercarse y de darle una explicación.

-Yo mejor me voy –dijo Dylan al ver que hacía un mal tercio. Se despidió de Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla ,en cual no pasó desapercibido para Darien ,y se encaminó hacia la puerta. –Deja que ella te explique ,no cometas el mismo error que yo –le dijo y se marchó ,pero Darien no comprendió.

Admitía que la sangre le hervía de rabia y de celos. Sobre todo de los celos que sintió al ver que le daba un beso ,pues conocía de antemano los sentimientos que Dylan le profesaba a Serena ,o al menos creía saberlo.

"¿Y ella? ¿Sentirá Serena lo mismo por él?" se preguntaba.

-Darien ,escúchame ,por favor… -pidió.

Pero él no podía escucharla. Estaba completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Pasó por el lado de ella ,Serena se dio media vuelta ,pero él le estaba dando la espalda.

Darien comenzó a recordar todo en busca de algo que negara sus sospechas ,pero no las encontró. Dylan ya había estado desde el principio de su final con Serena. Habían salido juntos , y habían compartido un sentimiento mutuo e incluso había tenido el valor de decir que era el novio de ella delante de él y ella no lo había negado aunque no era verdad.

Entonces si ella sentía algo por Dylan que significa él en su vida. ¿Acaso solo fue un juego para ella? ¿O esta era su venganza por todos los momentos en que la ignoró? ¿Entonces su entrega solo fue una farsa y parte de su plan? ¿Esta era la verdad? ¿Todo había sido una broma?

"Eso es Darien ,todo fue una mentira" pensó con dolor.

-¿Por qué Serena? Dime ¿por qué me hiciste esto? –preguntó dándole aún la espalda.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Esta era tu forma de vengarte de mí?

-No te entiendo Darien.-dijo Serena confundida.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes. Dime ¿cuándo me ibas a decir que todo esto era una mentira? ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que solo estuviste conmigo para poder vengarte y reírte de mí? ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estabas enamorada de Dylan? –preguntó dándose la vuelta y agarrándola de los brazos.

¿Qué?¿Enamorada de Dylan? ¿Estaba loco o qué? ¿Se le fundió una neurona? Pensó Serena.

-Y yo fui tan tonto que cayó en la trampa. –no le dejó hablar.- ¡Qué ciego fui al creer que me habías perdonado! Si no me querías de nuevo en tu vida podrías habérmelo dicho no haberte vengado porque lo único que has echo ha sido lastimarme. Pensé que podíamos volver a empezar pero finalmente todo se acabó. Porque es a él a quien amas ¿verdad?

-Darien ,escucha…

-¿Por eso nunca me dijiste que me amabas? – clavó su mirada en la de ella.

Se quedó sin palabras. A Serena se le partió el corazón al mirarlo a los ojos ,su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, desilusión … Darien estaba dolido .Al verlos juntos se le había roto el corazón.

Le dolía verlo así tan triste y vulnerable.

-Ya veo que es verdad. –dijo al ver que Serena no decía nada. –Supongo que esto es un adiós. –pasó por su lado en dirección hacia la puerta.

Era este el momento. El momento decisivo. Tenía que decidir si seguir siendo la Serena Tsukino que era ahora o la del pasado ,aquella que se transformaba en Sailor Moon y que en el futuro sería la Neo reina Serenity.

¿Aceptar a Darien en su vida y a las chicas? O ¿Dejarlos ir?

_Lo amo y quiero que mis amigas vuelvan a ser mis amigas ,pero no quiero dejar lo que he conseguido ni mi nueva vida. _Pensó.

_No lo harás. _Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

_¿Mamá?_

_Sí Serenity ,quiero decir Serena. Estoy aquí hablándote para hacerte entender que aunque vuelvas a tu antigua vida no perderás la nueva. Porque tu nueva vida es producto de la evolución que tuvo la anterior, maduraste y creciste como persona ,conociste nuevas amistades. Pero a pesar de ello sigues siendo tú. No has cambiado sigues siendo la misma para los demás .Sigues siendo ,mi hija ,mi princesa ,mi gran orgullo. Por eso no te atormentes y sé feliz con tu amado. Él te ama lo que fuiste ,eres y serás... Sé feliz cariño mío...Escucha a tu corazón._

_¡Mamá!_

Nadie contestó. Debía escuchar su corazón. Darien estaba a punto de marcharse ,era ahora o nunca...

-¡Darien ,espera! No Darien ,no es verdad .Yo no estoy enamorada de Dylan .Yo no siento nada por él ,sólo lo quiero como a un amigo…-dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por la espalda. –Lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue una venganza ni una mentira .Todo fue autentico y real. Una entrega preciosa , un acto de amor…porque…porque yo te amo Darien –susurró contra su espalda mientras apoyaba su cabeza en ella. – ¡Te amo! Estoy completamente enamorada de ti … -confesó mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

-Serena ,¿lo dices en serio? –preguntó y se dio media vuelta para abarcar entre sus manos el rostro de ella.

–Por supuesto que sí .Yo te amo Darien –le dijo sonriendo y con dulzura.- Y quiero que vuelvas a mi vida y que nunca me dejes.

-Nunca lo haré. Serena… -susurró para luego unir sus labios con los de ella.-Yo también te amo –declaró contra sus labios.

.

.

.

La brisa del viento era cada vez más fría pero no le importó. Tenía que encontrarlo. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Necesitaba aclarar todo y decirle que a pesar de lo que le dijo aún lo seguía amando y que si él quería ,si le daba una segunda oportunidad ,ellos podrían estar juntos y ser felices como lo fueron antes.

Corrió aún más rápido. Estaba cansada. Por más que buscaba no lo encontraba.

Dylan iba caminando tranquilamente por los jardines de la universidad. Espera que Darien y Serena solucionaran las cosas ,no quería que por su culpa terminaran.

¿Qué curioso? Antes hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que Serena no estuviera con Darien y se quedara con él y ,en cambio ,ahora deseaba que estuvieran juntos.

Rió para sí mismo por los cambios del destino.

Vio a lo lejos una figura femenina que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Abrió ampliamente los ojos al ver que se trataba de Megan.

-¡Dylan! –gritó y apresuró el paso.

-Megan –dijo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Dylan te he estado buscando por todas partes- anunció con la respiración entrecortada cuando llegó junto a él.

-¿Para qué? –dijo un poco indiferente. Le costaba mirarla a los ojos ,pues no quería ver que en ellos no había amor para él.

-Para esto- se lanzó a sus brazos y poniéndose de puntillas lo besó.

-Megan…

-Shh no digas nada solo escúchame. Te amo Dylan y si antes te rechacé fue porque pensaba que tú solo querías estar conmigo porque no querías quedarte solo. Pero me equivoqué y si tú quieres… si nos das una segunda oportunidad ,podemos volver a estar juntos. Dime ,¿quieres salir conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí –la abrazó.-¿Cómo no iba a querer salir contigo si eres lo que más quiero en este mundo?- la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti -se aferró a él. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Hace frío ,será mejor que vayamos a algún sitio.

Ambos marcharon a una cafetería cercana a tomar un chocolate caliente. Por fin habían arreglado todos sus problemas y solucionado sus dudas. Ahora por fin podrían ser felices.

.

.

.

-Serena...

-¿Mmm?

-Esto es para ti- dijo Darien mientras le entregaba la pequeña cajita de regalo.

-¿Para mí?- él asintió.

Se acomodó bien en el sofá ,donde ambos estaban sentados, y la abrió. Dentro había una preciosa cadena de oro blanco con la figura de una luna creciente y una rosa roja. Le sonrió y con delicadeza la cogió. Se la puso y se levantó para dirigirse al espejo más cercano.

-Es preciosa...-dijo al mirar como quedaba puesta.- No tenías por qué comprarla.

-Es un regalo que lleva mucho tiempo esperando por su dueña -le respondió desde el sofá desde donde podía observarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

\- Te lo compré el mismo día que rompiste conmigo. Y desde entonces la he tenido guardada, porque a pesar de las circunstancias una parte de mí nunca perdió la esperanza.

-Gracias- se sentó encima de sus piernas impulsivamente y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien.-Perdón -dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-No pasa nada. Me gusta -rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella.

-Y a mí me gustas tú -lo besó larga y profundamente hasta que ya no se conformaron con unos simples besos.

La cogió en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevó hasta la habitación donde la tendió con suavidad y dieron riendas sueltas a su amor.

.

.

.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Mina.

-La misma de antes solo que pasaron cinco minutos más- respondió por décima vez Ami.

-Mina relájate -dijo Lita sentada al lado de Andrew.

-Es que estoy nerviosa -respondió sin para de moverse de un lado a otro.

-Deberían haber llegado ya- dijo Rei moviéndose igual que Mina.

-¿Tú también Rei? -preguntó Ami.

Todos estaban esperando a que llegaran Darien y Serena. A primera hora de la mañana Darien había llamado a Andrew para citarlos en el parque más cercano porque Serena tenía algo que decirles.

-Mirad allí vienen -dijo Mina.

Serena y Darien iban tomados de la mano. La noche anterior ,después de haber estado juntos, Serena le comunicara a Darien la preocupación que sintiera y él ,que se mantuvo muy atento y callado al principio, le dijo que era normal que se sintiera confundida. Pero también le dijo que tenía que pensar también en las chicas ,pues él sabía muy bien como lo habían pasado.

-Hola -saludó él primero.

-Hola -respondieron todos.

-Hola chicas, ¿ podemos sentarnos?

Todos se sentaron en un banco del parque menos Serena. Estaba nerviosa ,no sabía como lo iba a decir. Tomó aire y contó hasta diez.

-Bueno chicas,Andrew ,os he pedido que vinierais porque tengo algo que deciros .Yo sé que mi comportamiento nunca ha sido el ejemplar ,pero me dolió saber que a pesar de todo vosotras me criticarais. Por eso decidí marcharme lejos y comenzar una nueva vida. Quería dejar atrás a Sailor Moon y continuar mi vida como Serena Tsukino- hizo una pausa.- Pero a pesar de que me quería autoengañar diciéndome que no quería veros sabía que en fondo os echaba de menos y por eso...He venido a pediros perdón y a la vez a aceptar vuestras disculp... -no pudo terminar ya que las chicas se abalanzaron hacia ella , tirándola al suelo,y la abrazaron.

-Nosotras también te queremos pedir perdón. Nuestro comportamiento no fue el mejor contigo aún siendo nuestra amiga. No teníamos el derecho de criticarte- habló Ami en nombre de todas.

-Serena te prometo que jamás te molestaré -dijo Rei ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

-Yo no quiero perderte- dijo Mina -Eras la única que me entendía académicamente.

-¡Mina! -dijeron todos.

-Pero si es verdad- dijo sin vergüenza.

Andrew y Darien observaban contentos la escena de las chicas. Cada una de ellas irradiaba felicidad.

-Entonces...¿Amigas? -dijo Serena.

-¡Amigas! -dijeron todas juntando sus manos en el centro.

.

.

.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? -preguntó Serena.

-No aún no. Ya queda poco- respondió Darien guiándola debido a que Serena llevaba una venda negra en los ojos.

La ayudó a entrar en la cabina y comprobó que todo estaba en orden.

-Cuando cuente hasta tres puedes abrir lo ojos ¿vale? -ella asintió.-Uno, dos ...Tres.

Soltó la venda y esta cayó al suelo. Serena abrió los ojos y se quedó maravillada con lo que tenía delante.

-Estamos en...

-En el London Eye -anunció Darien.

El London Eye también conocida como Millennium Wheel es una noria mirador que cuenta con treinta dos cabinas.

La cabina estaba perfectamente decorado con adornos florales. En el centro había una mesa ,decorada con un mantel blanco ,dos copas ,velas y la cubertería necesaria ,para dos.

Serena pasó la mano por unas de las guirnaldas que habían.

-Es precioso...

-Las chicas me ayudaron a decorarlo.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Son sailors ,pueden realizar la teletransportación e ir a sitios sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Ambos se acercaron hasta una de las ventanas de la cabina para observar la vista nocturna de Londres. La luz de la Luna iluminaba a la pareja y toda la cabina. Desde esa altura se podía ver el Big Ben y los puentes Westminster y Hungerford.

Apoyó ambas manos en el cristal. Todo era sencillamente precioso. Miró hacia abajo y vio el río Támesis. Se giró para sonreírle a Darien ,este le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

-Serena...¿Te acuerdas que hace unos años atras ,también bajo la luz de la luna, te dije algo importante? -preguntó tomándole las manos.

-Sí- respondió Serena.

¿Y cómo lo iba a olvidar? Si aquella noche Darien le dije que su amor por ella era más grande que el Universo.

-Pues esta noche, con la Luna otra vez de testigo, te pediré algo muy importante -dijo arrodillándose.

-Darien...-dijo Serena emocionada.

-Princesa. Sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas ,pero míranos ,estamos juntos. Juntos hemos superado todas las adversidades que no ha presentado la vida y las que aun nos quedan por superar. Pero las futuras quiero hacerlas contigo...Serena Tsukino ,¿quieres casarte conmigo? -sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo. Lo abrió. Dentro del estuche resplandecía el anillo con forma de corazón.-Dime ,¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

-Sí. ¡Acepto! -respondió con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción mientras Darien sacaba el anillo y se lo ponía en el dedo.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

-Bueno, ¿quiere cenar futura señora Chiba? -le ofreció su brazo.

-Por supuesto -lo aceptó gustosa y juntos se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar del resto de la velada.

.

.

.

FIN...

.

.

.

**Hola queridos lectores. Aquí os traigo el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste. Sé que he tardado más de dos meses en escribir este capítulo y lo siento de verdad,pero es que pasé una etapa muy mala de mi vida y no conseguía inspirarme para escribir. Espero que me perdoné siguiente historia será actualizada pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por darme una oportunidad. Jamás pensé que lograría pasar del primer cap ni mucho menos que llegara a terminarla. De todo corazón gracias.**

**También gracias a vosotras por vuestros comentarios y apoyo:**

**Luna-Jesschibi- maru- Vere Canedo -Serenity Cruz- leihje -ediebella- Sailor Black -Yssreyes48- sarahi- sukyhime510 - Isabel20- xXSakuraBlossomsXx- Zabitamt1975.**

**Si queréis epílogo solo pedídmelo en los comentarios.**


	15. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.**

**NO PUEDO DEJARTE.**

**Epílogo.**

La noche en la que Darien le había pedido matrimonio había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. La primera de muchas noches a su lado.

Darien ya no era el mismo hombre que antes. Había cambiado. La distancia y la separación de ambos hizo que comenzara a valorar más a Serena y a dejarse llevar más por sus impulsos y a demostrarle cada día cuanto la amaba.

Ambos trataban pasar el mayor tiempo juntos pero, aunque a veces , no pudieran hacerlo ,se conformaban con saber que el otro estaba bien.

Las llamadas entre ambos no cesaban , menos cuando no podían verse durante días debido a los estudios o al horario de Darien. Pero eso no era ningún impedimento para poder contestarlas en un momento en que pudiera hacerlo.

Solían salir todos los fines de semana a pasear ,a visitar otros lugares o simplemente a disfrutar juntos de la compañía de los demás o de ellos mismos.

Cada día que pasaba Serena se sentía más dichosa.

Pensaba que ya no podía ser más feliz de lo que era.

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquella noche. Al principio no habían fijado la fecha de la boda , pues Serena quería poder terminar el curso antes de casarse ,mientras Darien seguía trabajando en la universidad ejerciendo su profesión.

Dylan y Megan les anunciaron a sus amigos su relación y todos los felicitaron diciendo que ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos. No podían estar más contentos. Aunque cuando ambos discutían aquello era una risa ,no duraban más de una hora enfadados.

La relación de Serena con Megan después de aquello se fortaleció aún más con el paso de los días. Pues ya no se veían como rivales ,sino que simplemente como dos amigas que compartían piso y amistad.

Robert y Melody continuaron su relación ,ambos vivían en una burbuja llena de amor y sinceridad. Era sorprendente el cambio que, gracias a su amor por Melody, tuvo Robert. Ya no miraba a las demás chicas como lo hacía antes y ni siquiera les prestaba atención a las que se le insinuaban. Sólo tenía ojos para Melody ,que con su simpatía atraía a más de un chico.

Las chicas habían vuelto a Japón pero estaban en continuo contacto con Serena.

Mina volvió a la academia de baile en la cual estaba ,y a que a pesar de los profesores estrictos que tenía ,no se dejó machacar y se esforzó cada día más para demostrarles de lo que era capaz. Amy continuó con las clases de medicina y aprovechaba su poco tiempo libre para seguir estudiando pues quería convertirse en una prestigiosa doctorada y para ello necesitaba mucho esfuerzo y constancia. Rei sentía que los estudios se quedaban cortos para lo que se le avecinaba en el futuro. Trabajar en una empresa no es fácil porque al igual que en las demás carreras ,cometer un error puede acabar con todo. ¿Pero lo cometería? Jamás. Las clases de cocina tenían fascinada a Lita que cada día se decía a si misma que había hecho lo correcto eligiendo esta carrera, pues era la pasión de su vida. Aunque el pobre de Andrew si no empieza a cuidarse dentro de poco pronto iba a engordar.

Serena estaba al tanto de la vida de sus amigas y sobre sus logros.

Una noche después de una cena de celebración con los chicos por haber acabado el curso con buenas notas ,Darien y Serena por fin se decidieron y fijaron la fecha de la boda. Ambos habían decidido que se celebraría en Japón junto con la compañía de sus amigos y familiares.

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado por la pareja.

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y el clima acompañaba a aquella esperada ocasión.

Serena se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación ,de un lado a otro ,sin poder evitar su preocupación.

-Serena ,relájate ,seguro que Mina ya está en camino –dijo Lita mirando a la rubia.

-Tendría que haber llegado hace una hora y aún no aparece –contestó mientras se seguía moviendo.

-Si sigues dando tantas vueltas te vas a arruinar el peinado –dijo Amy sentada en la cama.

-Está bien ,me tranquilizaré ,pero por favor, volved a llamarla –dijo Serena sentándose en una silla.

En la noche anterior ,después de muchas copas de más, debido a que era la celebración del último día de soltera de Serena ,Mina se había ofrecido a ir a buscar su vestido a la tienda para que le diera tiempo a arreglarse y para que así no tuviera problemas de tiempo. Contenta ,Serena había aceptado ,pero si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar se hubiera negado rotundamente.

No tenía buen aspecto. Le dolía la cabeza debido a la resaca por culpa del alcohol. Amy y Lita habían hecho todo lo posible para que se viera perfecta. La habían maquillado ,ocultando las ojeras , con un maquillaje natural resaltando sus ojos y su sonrisa ,pues no querían que llevara mucho exceso de maquillaje. Después le cepillaron su cabello y se lo recogieron en un moño alto con algunos rizos sueltos.

Se sentía nerviosa y emocionada a la vez , pero el retraso de Mina y el continuo dolor de cabeza estaban acabando con su paciencia.

-Mina acaba de llegar –anunció su madre entrando en la habitación.

"Por fin" pensó Serena.

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y bajó corriendo las escaleras de su casa seguida por sus dos amigas.

-Pensé que ya no llegarías –dijo Serena al encontrarse con Mina.

-Perdóname Serena ,te juro que no fue mi intención llegar tarde ,había mucho tráfico y me fue difícil poder llegar aquí –dijo avergonzada.

Mina estaba roja de la vergüenza y por el calor insoportable que tuvo que pasar mientras que esperaba que los coches avanzaran para poder conducir lo más rápido posible para llevarle el vestido.

Al verla Serena se sintió mal. Había tenido ganas de echarle la bronca sin haber preguntado los motivos de su tardanza.

-Está bien ,no te preocupes ,pero venga ,démonos prisa. No quiero llegar tarde el día de mi boda.

Dicho esto, volvieron al cuarto de Serena a ayudarla a ponerse el vestido y a terminar de arreglarse todas.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Darien en el altar esperando a que su novia llegara.

Desde la noche anterior que no sabía nada de ella. La única vez que hablaron fue para darse las buenas noches y para decirse que ya se verían al día siguiente.

Darien llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa blanca, con un chaleco gris y una corbata a juego.

Llevaba el pelo alborotado de una forma que lo hacía verse aun más atractivo.

La iglesia ya estaba lista. Decorada con las flores y adornos que habían elegido meses atrás.

Los invitados iban llegando poco a poco a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

Pronto la iglesia se llenó con todos los amigos y familiares que se alegraban de verse en aquel maravilloso evento.

-¿Nervioso? –preguntó Dylan acercándose a Darien.

-Un poco… -contestó.

-No me extraña –dijo Robert uniéndose también.- Yo si fuera tú lo estaría ,ya ha pasado media hora desde que estamos aquí y ella aún no llega.

-Puede que se haya arrepentido –dijo Dylan con fingida preocupación.

-No creo que Serena…

-O puede que haya decidido huír mientras tú esperas aquí- dijo Robert dándole con el codo.

Lo habían asustado. Darien se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Miraba la entrada de la iglesia esperando a que ella apareciera , miraba su móvil ,su reloj ,le preguntaba a Rei si sabía algo mientras que ella decía que no , y volvía a su sitio.

Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada burlona de sus dos amigos que se morían de la risa al verlo en ese estado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Darien? –preguntó Megan sentándose al lado de Melody.

-No lo sé cariño ,puede que esté nervioso –dijo Dylan intentando disimular.

-Mmm…Algo habrá pasado … -miró a los dos chicos y se dio cuenta.- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Nada ,nada –dijo Dylan moviendo la mano para restarle importancia.

-¿Robert? –preguntó Melody.

-Bueno ,esto …- ella siguió insistiendo con la mirada –puede que lo hayamos asustado diciendo algunas…cosas –sonrió al ver la expresión disgustada de Melody.

-¡¿Qué?! De verdad ,que malos sois –dijo Megan que se levantó junto con Melody dejándolos solos.

-Vamos Megan ,no te vayas ,siéntate conmigo… Tsk ,todo esto es porque lo dijiste –dijo mirando a Robert.

-No lo pude evitar , le soy totalmente sincero a mi Melody –declaró orgulloso.

Dylan se rió y después de darle un golpe en la espalda ambos fueron en busca de sus novias mientras uno esperaba la suya.

¿Y si Serena ya no se quería casar con él? Tal vez no se sienta aún preparada para casarse. No podía ser que Serena se haya arrepentido en el último momento , ¿o sí? No ,si lo hubiera hecho le hubiera avisado. O tal vez no. Darien ya no sabía que creer ,los nervios se estaban apoderando de él haciendo que su mente creara un millón de historias en las cuales Serena tenía un motivo para cancelar la boda o para no llegar.

"Serena ,por favor ,ven y cásate conmigo" pensó.

Y al momento de haber pensado esto ,las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par y la figura de la novia apareció. Fue como si la hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos.

Había sido un viaje realmente agotador. Por un momento pensó que no llegaría o que si llegaba lo haría al día siguiente. Aún se preguntaba cómo fueron capaces de haber salido de aquella enorme e interminable fila de coches y cómo ,gracias a sus tres amigas y su madre, que la abanicaron durante el viaje ,pudo evitar quedarse perdida en sudor debido a los nervios.

Pero por fin había llegado. Y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Se bajó del coche ,cogió su ramo de flores ,se tomó del brazo de su padre y respiró profundamente mientras las puertas se abrían.

Serena alzó la vista y se encontró con aquellos maravillosos ojos azules que la miraban embelesados.

Comenzó a caminar de camino al altar acompañada de su padre sin poder evitar sonrojarse bajo la atenta mirada de Darien.

Serena estaba preciosa ,más preciosa que nunca. No lo podía negar.

No podía apartar los ojos de aquella mujer vestida con aquel largo vestido blanco de cuello redondo con pedrería que hacía resaltar su cintura. Ni siquiera podía negar lo bien que le quedaba aquel moño alto, en cual llevaba una pequeña peineta plateada con el velo , que le permitía tener una visión perfecta del aquel cuello, al cual en innumerables noches había besado haciéndose que su dueña se derritiera de deseo .

La vio sonrojarse y no pudo evitar sonreír. Pues aún después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos ,Serena seguía teniendo aquella inocencia que tanto le gustaba y deseaba de ella.

Mientras caminaban, Kenji no puedo evitar sentir tristeza en su interior al ver que su hija se casaría y se marcharía de su lado. No era fácil para él entregar a su niña ,a aquella ruidosa niña de cabellos rubios que le hizo pasar unos de los mejores momentos de su vida. Pero ella ya no era la niña a la que había criado años atrás ,ahora era una mujer que estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre que amaba.

-Te entrego a mi hija. Cuídala ,es el tesoro más grande que un padre puede tener –dijo dándole la mano de Serena a Darien.

-La cuidaré con mi vida-dijo Darien aceptándola.

La atrajo a su lado y la abrazó.

-Pensé que ya no ibas a venir –dijo acariciando su rostro.

-Siento haber llegado tarde Darien…

-Hoy te ves muy hermosa- dijo acariciando su labio inferior con la yema de su dedo y con la otra mano atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.- Muy hermosa –susurró a centímetros de su boca.

-Darien…-respondió Serena esperando a que sus labios se unieran.

-Ejem…Supongo que ya que llegó la novia podemos comenzar –dijo el cura deteniéndolos justo en el momento.

Miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que todos habían presenciado la escena ,avergonzados se dispusieron a comenzar la ceremonia.

El curo procedió a iniciar la ceremonia.

Llegó el momento de los votos matrimoniales y Darien tomó de las manos a Serena.

-Yo, Darien Chiba ,te tomo a ti Serena Tsukino, como mi legítima esposa. Para amarte y respetarte. Para estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad ,en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Prometo amarte con todo mi corazón ,escucharte y comprenderte, animarte y apoyarte. Serte fiel todos los días de nuestras vidas ,hasta que la eternidad se acabe-le puso el anillo.

-Yo ,Serena Tsukino, te tomo a ti Darien Chiba ,como mi legítimo esposo. Para amarte y respetarte. Para estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad ,en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Para amarte con todo mi corazón ,escucharte y comprenderte ,animarte y apoyarte. Serte fiel todos los días de nuestras vidas ,hasta que la eternidad se acabe-le puso el anillo.

-Lo que hoy a unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre. Yo os declarado marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia –dijo el cura.

Ya era de que pudiera besarla. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y sin poder darle tiempo a reaccionar la besó. Serena se dejó besar por su marido y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo acercó más a ella para profundizar el beso.

Los aplausos de las espectadores hicieron que volvieran a la realidad y tras darse un casto beso se dispusieron a abandonar la iglesia ,bajo la lluvia de pétalos que caían ,para dirigirse al lugar donde habían hecho la reservación para la fiesta.

Al llegar al lugar todos los invitados se sentaron en el lugar que les correspondía. Mientras Serena y Darien pasaban por todas las mesas saludando a sus invitados y recibiendo las felicitaciones y abrazos por parte de ellos.

-¡Felicidades chicos! –dijeron las amigas.

-Ya eres un hombre casado –dijo Andrew.

-Y tú serás el próximo –respondió Darien.

Este comentario desató la risa de los presentes debido a que la pareja se había puesto tan roja como un tomate.

-Definitivamente este vestido te queda precioso Serena –señaló Rei tocando algunos detalles de este.

-Y pensar que al principio no estaba muy convencida –dijo Serena riéndose.- Me alegro de que estéis aquí chicas.

-Y nosotras de estarlo –dijeron y juntas se dieron un bonito abrazo.

Llegó la hora del baile y Darien condujo hasta la pista a Serena. Comenzaron a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la música.

-Sabía que las novias llegaban tarde ,pero nunca imaginé que tanto –dijo Darien acariciando su espalda.

-Siento haber tardado tanto –apoyó su cabeza en su hombre.- Pero no fue mi intención. Pensé que tenía el tiempo suficiente pero nunca imaginé que hoy iba a ver tanto tráfico.

-Por un momento tuve miedo –dijo apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? –se separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tuve miedo de que no llegarás. Que de repente todo esto se hubiera acabado. De que todo hubiera sido un sueño y de que todo el tiempo que hemos pasado no hubiera sido nada más que una mentira creada por mi mente. Quizás suene tonto decir todo esto. Pero tuve miedo de volver a perderte –reconoció con sinceridad.

-Darien ,te amo ,¿lo sabes no? Todo lo que hemos vivido es real ,yo estoy aquí ,contigo ,llegué para casarme contigo y lo hice. Esto no es un sueño y si lo fuera no saldría nunca de él porque lo único que quiero es vivir para siempre contigo. –acarició su rostro –Nunca vas a perderme porque yo soy tuya al igual que tú eres mío.

Pegó su frente a la de ella disfrutando de la sensación de contacto entre sus cuerpos y del dulce aroma de su perfume.

-No sabes cuánto deseo poder quitarte ese vestido –susurró Darien con voz ronca.

-Tendrás que esperar a que acabe la ceremonia –dijo Serena divertida.

-Sí –dijo con pesar.- Pero la espera valdrá la pena –respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Después de tan fantástica y divertida celebración en la que los amigos no dejaban de decir que echarían de menos a Darien para las salidas y o que era una pena que Serena se casara con un hombre tan arrogante ,pero que si se aburría de él que los llamara. Aquellos comentarios no le gustaron nada a Darien que aquel semblante tan serio lo único que consiguió fue que lo siguieran molestando. Ikuko decía que la echaría mucho de menos pero que les deseaba a ambos lo mejor. Sammy se compadecía de Darien al tener que aguantar a una mujer tan chillona como su hermana pero que era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

La ceremonia se terminó y la pareja de recién casados se despidió de todos sus invitados.

Una vez sentados en el coche Serena se quedó mirando el rostro de su esposo. Aún no creía que aquello fuera real ,que por fin ,después de todo lo que pasaron ,estaban juntos. Que habían podido superar juntos los problemas y aunque al principio no fue fácil , al final lo consiguieron. Y lo mejor era que nada de lo que hicieron era acorde a lo que sabían sobre el futuro que ellos había conocido sino que habían sido capaces de cambiarlo pero de mantenerse unidos.

-¿Sucede algo? –dijo Darien al ver que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí ,estoy de maravilla ,creo que no puedo ser más feliz y todo es gracias a ti –respondió con dulzura.

-Yo también estoy feliz de que por fin estemos juntos –le devolvió la sonrisa. Paró el coche y le cogió una mano. –No sabes lo feliz que me haces Serena ,eres lo más importante para mí y quiero que estemos siempre juntos.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre –le besó la mano.- Te amo Serena.

-Yo también te amo mi querido Darien –susurró a escaso centímetros de sus labios y lo besó dejando que todas su emociones y sentimientos se unieran con los de él en un beso.

Un beso que sellaría su nueva vida juntos.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos ,sé que seguramente muchos estéis disgustados o enfadados conmigo por haber tardado tanto en subir el epílogo. No tenía pensado tardar tanto pero las circunstancias y algunos asuntos personales me llevaron a no poder hacerlo antes. Pero en momento m olvidé de vosotros . Aunque una vez me plantee la idea de no hacerlo y no volver a escribir fanfics. Me tomó mi tiempo hacerlo pero aquí está. Espero que os guste y me gustaría que me dijérais en los comentarios que os ha parecido ,acepto criticas negativas y positivas.**

**Quiero dar las gracias una vez más a aquellas personas y a vosotros por leer mi historia y que si no fuera por vosotros y por vuestros comentarios esta historia no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí.**

**Os quiero mucho ,y de verdad ,muchísimas gracias.**

**Quiero deciros que comenzaré dentro de unos días mi nueva historia ,debido a que ahora estoy en una época de exámenes ,pero que aún no estoy segura de si empezarla o no ,y q si e podríais decir si queréis q la empiece o no.**

**Dejadme vuestra opinión ^^. Besos y abrazos.**


	16. idea

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**NO PUEDO DEJARTE**

**Holaaa...He estado pensando y pensando y sé que muchos les gustó esta historia y mi pregunta es...¿Os gustaría que hiciera un capítulo extra o un especial?**

**Si lo queréis dejad vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**

**Bye^^**


End file.
